la princesse pirate
by loonycrone
Summary: Une ville attaquée par des pirates. Une princesse courageuse mais vraiment stupide. Un enlèvement. Des sentiments étranges. Et au bout, des révélations montrant à quel point les apparences sont trompeuses...
1. prologue

« Courez ! Courez ! Vers les montagnes. Plus vite ! Ne laissez personne derrière ! Sauvez les femmes et les enfants ! Courrez ! COURREZ ! Nous sommes attaqués. Les pirates nous attaquent ! » C'était la panique, les premiers coups de canons avaient retentis vers 2h du matin, réveillant ainsi la ville portuaire d'Harugeon. Les soldats s'étaient mobilisés en quelques minutes. Mais pendant ces quelques instants les pirates avaient pu débarquer et commencer leur massacre.

Alors que tout le monde courrait vers les montagnes pour s'abriter les gardes se battaient, essayant de gagner du temps. Mais les pirates avaient eu l'avantage de la surprise, ils avaient tirés et la ville était en feu avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu sortir de sa maison. Mais plutôt que de tenter d'éteindre le feu, les habitants tentaient de sauver leurs vies. C'est ce que le duc leur avait ordonné : en cas d'attaque, il fallait penser à sauver leurs vies avant de tenter de sauver les biens matériels.

Dans la panique le nombre de blessés augmentait, et il serait bientôt impossible de sauver qui que ce soit. Le duc et sa famille étaient surement la cible : ils étaient de sang royal. Et le but des pirates était de mettre la main sur le trésor de la famille royal, qui selon la légende avait la capacité de guérir toutes les blessures, d'empêcher la famine. La famille du Duc habitait très près du port. Il serait donc très compliqué de les sauver, mais le duc était un homme juste et tout le monde priait pour que les gardes puissent les sauver, lui et sa fille. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils décident de s'installer si près de la mer ?

« Princesse, dépêchez vous, nous devons partir » avait crié sa dame de compagnie en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de la princesse. Elle l'entraina ensuite dans les rues de la ville. Elles couraient, couraient sans se retourner. Même lorsqu'elles furent séparées du reste des gardes, elles continuèrent de courir. Sa dame de compagnie continuait d'entrainer la princesse vers les montagnes, là où elles seraient en sécurité.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, la princesse commença à ralentir. Elle ne voulait pas voir son peuple souffrir. Elle devait l'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, d'un geste brusque elle s'arracha à l'emprise de sa dame de compagnie et commença à courir vers le port. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque sa dame de compagnie lui cria « Princesse, ne faites pas ça ! Revenez Princesse ! ». Si elle arrivait à atteindre le port, elle pourrait peut être négocier avec les pirates, leur faire cesser cette attaque. Elle devait faire quelque chose, même si cela ne permettait de sauver que quelques vies. Chaque vie était précieuse à ses yeux, et étant née princesse, il était de sont devoir de protéger son peuple.

Alors elle remonta vers le port, allant contre la marée de son peuple qui s'enfuyait. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et remarquant un enfant perdu, seul et pleurant, elle le releva. Alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer, son père vint le chercher. L'emmenant avec lui vers les montagnes, quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de pirates surgit et les tua sous les yeux horrifiés de la princesse. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'arrêter cette boucherie.

Elle se remit à courir, plus vite, et rejoint le port. Alors elle cria de toute ses forces pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille « Je suis là pour négocier ! Faites cesser cette attaque, je suis la princesse et je me rends. Pitié, ne tuez plus mon peuple… » Alors que les pirates approchaient, elle se dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle leur montre sa peur, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant eux. « Prenez moi en otage, mais s'il vous plait, ne levez plus la main sur ces gens. »

Le groupe de pirate qui s'approchait d'elle l'entraina violemment vers leur navire. Tous les pirates désertèrent les rues, et ils quittèrent Harugeon.

Cette bataille était finie, mais ils avaient perdu la princesse, qui s'était rendue pour sauver leurs vies.

Sur le bateau, la princesse était terrorisée, mais elle faisait face, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait réussit à convaincre les pirates de partir, mais maintenant, elle ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Elle s'était rendue, sans conditions pour que tout son peuple soit épargné. Elle soupira, il l'avait installée dans une cabine proche de celle du capitaine. En fait, il y avait même une porte qui les reliait, et elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Ce soir, pensa t'elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.


	2. Chapter 1 - bienvenue à bord

**Ok, je découvre un peu la publication sur le site. Donc désolée, je n'ai rien écrit sur le prologue !**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme je l'ai dit, l'histoire a déjà été publiée sur un autre site avant, mais elle est bien de moi ! =)**

 **Les personnages ne sont bien évidemment pas de moi, ils sont à Hiro Mashima. Je les emprunte juste un peu…**

Ce soir là, le capitaine Hadès entra dans sa cabine, et s'arrêta à la porte. En le voyant arriver, la princesse se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et s'éloigna le plus possible de la porte par laquelle il était entré. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle avait peur. Elle s'était rendue pour sauver son peuple des pirates. Les pirates qui avaient attaqués sa ville, brûlés les maisons, et tués tant de personnes. Mais elle aurait pu encore accepter ce qui allait lui arriver, elle n'était pas stupide, quoique le fait de se rendre sans conditions puisse démontrer le contraire. Le seul problème était cet homme. Rien que de le voir lui glaçait le sang. Il semblait n'éprouver aucune émotion, bonne ou mauvaise. Il était froid, vide.

Arrêté devant la porte le capitaine profitait pleinement de la vue. La princesse était vraiment belle, et lui pourrait la briser de toutes les manières possibles. Dans un premier temps, ce soir il ne la toucherait pas : elle s'y attendait. Il força un sourire sur son visage et s'assis en face d'elle. Gagner sa confiance, puis lorsqu'elle baisserait sa garde, la prendre. Il ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Pendant 1h, il resta là, attendant qu'elle ne s'avance, ou se mette assise. Mais elle ne bougea pas, collée contre le mur opposé à la porte, tentant de rentrer dedans peut être ?

Qu'attendait-il ? Il était assis sur une chaise près de la porte, cet affreux rictus devant imiter un sourire étaler sur son visage. Depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, son cœur ne ralentissait pas. Il attendait, encore, et encore. Puis il se leva et sortit sans oublier de dire « à demain. »

Le lendemain la même chose se passa, il entra, la princesse se colla au mur. Il s'assit l'observa en silence, cet air toujours sur le visage. Plusieurs jours se succédèrent, et le même manège se répétait, sauf que sans s'en rendre compte, la princesse fuyait moins vite vers le mur, s'y appuyait moins fort. Il était toujours aussi menaçant, mais il ne faisait jamais de gestes. Depuis, qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait à peine mangé et bu. Soit on ne lui apportait rien, soit elle hésitait à s'approcher de la nourriture qu'on lui offrait. Elle se sentait sale, et elle l'était, fatiguée et ça aussi elle l'était. Depuis qu'elle était montée à bord, elle n'avait presque pas dormi. Elle mettait son corps à rude épreuve, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser sa garde complètement. Elle sentait que ça la perdrait.

Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée. Le capitaine passa la porte, comme à son habitude, la princesse se dirigea vers le mur. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne s'y colla pas, elle s'y appuya plus qu'autre chose. Le capitaine retint un sourire de prédateur et s'efforça de garder la même expression qu'il avait eu depuis le début. Même si elle était toujours effrayée, la princesse était exténuée, faible et voyant que rien ne se passait, elle baissait légèrement sa garde. Une semaine, elle avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres.

Voyant que comme les autres soirs, rien ne se passait, la princesse sans s'en rendre compte détourna son regard du capitaine. Elle l'avait fait à peine quelques secondes, cherchant l'origine d'un bruit étouffé qu'elle avait cru entendre. Mais cela avait suffi. D'un mouvement rapide, le capitaine Hadès s'était levé de sa chaise et jeté sur elle. Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Il avait attendu, mais il allait l'avoir, avant de faire profiter son équipage.

La surprise, le choc, la peur et la colère de ne plus s'être méfiée se mélangèrent sur le visage de sa victime, pour former une expression qui à elle seule valait ces quelques jours de retenue. Il soulevait sa robe lorsque le navire tangua fortement. Des sifflements se firent entendre, le bruit d'un projectile rencontrant l'eau. Ils étaient attaqués.

La cloche d'alarme retentit, mais la princesse avait déjà comprit qu'un miracle avait eu lieu. Elle était sauvée. C'était forcément son père qui venait la récupérer. Son père venait l'emmener loin d'ici. Loin de tous ses pirates. Prise d'un nouvel espoir, elle se jeta sur la paroi qui semblait séparer sa cabine du 'couloir'. Elle essayait d'écouter ce qui se passait sur le pont.

« Juvia ! JUVIA ! » elle entendait quelqu'un crier ce nom. Elle soupira, ce n'était pas son père. Mais, le capitaine n'attendrait plus, elle en était persuadée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, elle se précipita vers la porte. Elle était fermée, comme toujours. Mais cette fois, il fallait qu'elle fuit. Elle entendit les bruits se rapprocher encore.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit « Juvia ? T'es là » Le pirate se tourna vers elle « Ah, non. » Il tourna alors son regard vers la princesse, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Sauvez moi s'il vous plait ? Impossible, cet homme était encore un pirate. « Allez, bouge ton cul ! Je t'emmène. » Il la sauvait ? « Tu vas servir de monnaie d'échange contre Juvia ! »

Elle se figea quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas sauvée. Elle allait servir de monnaie d'échange, elle serait encore otage. Devait elle tenter de se battre ? Devait elle les suivre ? Ici, elle n'avait ni mangé, ni bu, ni dormi depuis une semaine. Le nouvel équipage serait-il mieux ? Envisageait-elle réellement de partir d'ici, pour aller sur un autre navire pirate ? Oui, elle repensa au capitaine Hadès, à son air triomphant lorsqu'elle était terrifiée, faible, incapable de se défendre. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le moment où il s'était jeté sur elle alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir était le premier où il avait semblé vivant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, s'il la touchait… elle frissonna, non ! Elle tenta de se relever, mais son corps refusait d'entendre raison.

L'adrénaline s'était effacée, pour laisser place à une paralysie temporaire. Ses jambes avaient cédée sous son poids lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Elle avait pensé que c'était le capitaine Hadès qui revenait. Mais il fallait cependant qu'elle bouge, qu'elle suive ce pirate. Ce pirate qui semblait être capable de la tuer en moins d'une minute. Il était grand, musclé, les cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. Son visage était figé dans une expression qui vous refroidissait immédiatement. Il semblait glacé de l'intérieur, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer.

Il s'avança, elle était trop longue à se bouger, il allait la tuer. Non, il la souleva du plancher et la balança sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir vers le pont.

« Oy ! Elle est pas ici, on peut se casser ! J'ai autre chose à la place. » Il avait hurlé ces mots en se dirigeant vers le second navire. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit qu'on la jetait au sol. Elle tomba, sans essayer d'amortir sa chute, elle n'en avait plus la force. Une fois le choc passé, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir où elle était. Elle commençait déjà à regretter son choix, elle n'avait pas été autant secouée avec l'autre équipage. Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes, ici ils ne savaient pas qui elle était. Sa seule valeur était celle d'échange contre Juvia (c'était bien ça le nom qu'elle avait entendu ?). Elle n'était pas princesse ici. Elle sourit, elle pouvait tenter de minimiser son importance, prétendre qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur. Que le capitaine Hadès ne voudrait pas la récupérer. Les forcer à la relâcher.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers le nouvel équipage, un nouvel espoir naissant en elle. Elle ne voyait pas le capitaine, mais il ne devait pas être très loin. Elle était toujours proche de celui qui l'avait kidnappée, quoique elle l'avait suivi (ou plutôt elle allait le faire) donc, étais-ce vraiment un enlèvement ? Bien sur, c'était le moment de se poser ces questions !

« Grey, t'es sur qu'Hadès va accepter ? Regarde ça ! » Il venait de la désigner en disant ça ? Elle ne le voyait pas, mais l'insulte l'électrisa. Une semaine sans manger, ni dormir, ni rien. Elle avait perdu face à Hadès, elle ne perdrait pas de nouveau. Cette remarque l'avait réveillée, lui avait permis de faire renaitre l'espoir et lui permis de se relever et de répondre à celui qui l'avait insultée. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit passive encore une fois !

« Hé, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais je te signale, Pirate (elle avait détaché les syllabes de ce mot pour accentuer un peu l'effet), que 'ça' t'as entendu ! Alors laisse moi te dire une chose. J'ai passé une semaine sur l'autre bateau, sans sortir, sans manger ni boire, ou très peu, et sans dormir. Alors, évidemment je ne dois pas avoir figure humaine. Cependant, si tu avais des manières, tu te serais retenu de le faire remarquer ! Oh, mais oui, au royaume des pirates, barbares et sans pitié, la bienséance, la convenance, les bonnes manières, tout ça n'existe pas ! » Pitié, faites qu'elle puisse revenir en arrière. Qu'elle puisse effacer ce discours quelque peu ridicule et insultant. Non, faites carrément qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de se rendre. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, donc quitte à faire un discours stupide, autant continuer, non ?

« Je vous signale également que je viens de me faire enlever d'un bateau pirate, pour me faire emmener sur un AUTRE bateau pirate. Que cet individu (elle désigna Grey, comme apparemment c'était son nom, du doigt) m'a balancé sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, avant de me jeter sur le pont. Je ne suis pas une monnaie d'échange, je n'ai aucune valeur pour Hadès, désolée ! Mais sachez que si je pouvais me rafraichir, vous n'oseriez plus me traiter comme une chose. Et présentez-vous un peu, que je sache à qui j'ai affaire ! » Oh mon dieu ! Un discours tel que celui là montrait ses origines nobles, transpirait la peur, et allait les inciter à la tuer à cause de son insolence ! Sans sa dame de compagnie, elle était incapable de tenir sa langue. Peut être sa mort serait elle rapide ? Il n'allait pas forcément la torturer. Oh, et puis après la semaine qu'elle venait de passer…

Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers elle, et la regardait. Elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver. Elle était terrifiée, et elle en avait assez d'être balloté de pirate en pirate. Alors, elle leva les yeux vers le capitaine, afficha un regard de défi signifiant si tu veux me tuer vas-y ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Le capitaine s'avança vers elle, lentement, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, ce sourire était vraiment terrifiant, comme si elle avait besoin qu'on en rajoute pour être à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes !

« Bien, tu as raison. Bienvenue sur mon navire. » Il se tourna vers les membres féminins de son équipage « Emmenez là se … rafraichir, comme elle a dit ! Ensuite, j'aurais une petite discussion avec elle ! »

Deux femmes s'approchèrent d'elle. Et la conduire vers une petite salle, qui contenait une petite bassine. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se laver ! Après avoir, enfin, pu se rendre présentable, elle enfila les nouveaux vêtements qui lui avaient été amenés. Un simple pantalon brun, qu'elle pu ajuster à sa taille grâce à une cordelette. Et un maillot vert, qui était trop grand pour elle. Même si l'ensemble était horrible, le fait d'être dans des vêtements propres, de s'être lavée et d'avoir pu se peigner lui fit un bien fou ! Bien que ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat et qu'ils commençaient à tomber de manière alarmante. Elle inspira un bon coup, carra les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

Elle ignora superbement le regard surpris des deux femmes, pour leur demander de la conduire auprès du capitaine. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on leur avait demandé de faire, non ? C'est maintenant que les choses allaient se jouer.

Elle longeait le pont, encadrée des deux femmes pirates. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait vraiment surprise de voir des femmes pirates. La première était vêtue d'une sorte d'armure, ce qui était étrange, elle avait les cheveux rouges, et ses yeux étaient bruns avec des reflets rouges également. Enfin, ses yeux, elle supposait que celui qui était par un bandeau était de la même couleur que celui qui était visible. Elle s'était présentée comme étant Erza. La seconde avait les cheveux blancs, et les yeux bleus. Elle souriait constamment, ce qui était assez effrayant dans le genre. Elle s'appelait Mirajane, Mira avait-elle dit.

Erza et Mira l'escortait vers la cabine du capitaine, et sur le pont tous la regardais étrangement. Elle se préparait au pire, résignée. Lorsqu'Erza frappa à la porte de la cabine, elle releva la tête. Peu importe ce qui arriverait à partir de maintenant, au moins elle avait pu sauver son peuple. Alors elle s'avança à l'intérieur de la cabine du capitaine.

Celui-ci laissa transparaitre sa surprise quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa contenance, mais la princesse qui ne le regardais pas ne vit pas ce petit moment de faiblesse. Grey par contre était sous le choc, elle ressemblait vraiment à… bah à un humain en fait ! Il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce, un troisième homme. Il était grand, et musclé comme les deux autres, ses cheveux étaient noir, ses yeux étaient rouge sang ( ?) et il avait le visage percé de barres de métal. Lui, elle allait l'éviter, il avait un regard qui disait : tuer ? j'adore ça ! Non, ne jamais rester seule avec lui !

Elle se tourna alors vers le capitaine, plus tôt elle n'avait pas vraiment pu l'observer. Alors pour éviter de trop penser aux questions du genre : ces personnes ignoraient sa situation, qui elle était. Si ils le savaient, la tueraient-ils ? Elle pouvait surement mentir, plutôt que d'être la princesse, elle pouvait prétendre être sa dame de compagnie, elle décida de l'observer. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, son regard se planta dans le sien. Il fallait que dans son regard transparaisse une sorte d'assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit à le regarder dans les yeux, elle fut captivée : ses yeux était onyx avec de légers reflets verts. Mais ce n'est pas la couleur qui la captiva, plutôt le fait que dans les yeux de ce capitaine pirate elle voyait comme de l'honnêteté, de la loyauté… Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme à ce qu'on dit, alors pourquoi les siens reflétaient de la sincérité, c'était un pirate, comme les monstres qui avaient attaqués son village. Clignant des yeux, elle trouva la force de s'arracher au regard du capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui faisait cet effet. Elle avait été happée par son regard, et si cela recommençait, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de s'en détacher une fois de plus.

« Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi ? Me voilà, je vous écoute… » Pas facile de défier quelqu'un du regard, tout en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et elle ne réussit pas, captivée par le regard elle n'en oublia cependant pas de garder l'air de défi qui devait transparaitre. Elle attendit quelques instant que le capitaine commence à parler, jamais il ne serait le premier à détourner les yeux, elle en était sure. Mais il ne se passa rien, il ne dit rien. Ce fut Mirajane qui brisa l'échange silencieux.

« Capitaine, on est déjà dans ta chambre, tu veux qu'on vous laisse seul ? » Elle avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin et un ton assez moqueur. Personne ne réagit, comme si se moquer de son capitaine était une activité qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement. Sauf que cette intervention avait déstabilisé la princesse, qui s'était tournée vers elle, perdant ainsi la petite bataille de volonté. Elle se retourna vers le capitaine et vit qu'un sourire était étalé sur son visage, il avait gagné et le savait. La princesse profita de ce moment pour pouvoir enfin le regarder, et il était plutôt pas mal. Grand, musclé (comme les deux autres, en fait), ses yeux, on n'y reviendra pas, mais ses cheveux étaient… roses. Oh mon dieu ! Entre les cheveux blancs, rouges, roses, les yeux rouges, noirs avec ou sans reflets et les visages percés, la pauvre princesse réalisa qu'elle était entourée de gens vraiment étranges ! Et ce n'était que leur physique, elle espérait que leurs personnalités n'étaient pas aussi hors norme que leur physique.

Le capitaine se leva alors de sa chaise pour commencer à avancer vers elle, comme un prédateur. Son cœur se serra, il venait vers elle, il venait vers ELLE. Il était trop beau, il allait la tuer. Elle l'avait insulté, elle allait payer, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle ne faisait que le regarder, figée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes, alors reculer, détourner les yeux, faire quelque chose était inenvisageable ! Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle lorsqu'elle pu enfin se ressaisir et reculer.

« Bien, je pense que tu as quand même de la valeur. Hadès sera près à payer pour récupérer… ça ! » Il la désigna encore en insistant sur le ça. « Ah non, c'est vrai ! La bienséance! » Il se moquait d'elle. Il voulait faire quoi avant de la tuer ? L'humilier encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? « Je suis le capitaine Dragneel, et toi tu es notre monnaie d'échange. Donc on va essayer de ne pas te tuer, si toi tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter « Compris ? »

« M'enfuir ? Et pour aller où, je vous prie ? Je ne suis qu'une femme qui a été enlevée lors d'une attaque. Un équipage de pirate ou un autre, le traitement sera le même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voudrais bien me retirer de cette cabine. Ma présence ne vous est pas indispensable, alors que la votre m'est insupportable. »

Elle se retourna vers la porte en disant ces mots, et fit un pas résolu vers celle ci, pour sortir. Mais le bras du capitaine l'en empêcha, elle vit les quatre autres personnes partir le plus rapidement possible de la pièce. Oui, elle était allée un peu loin, mais l'attitude du capitaine l'énervait, et la sensation qui l'avait envahie en le voyant la perturbait beaucoup trop. Alors, comme elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la tuer, on ne tue pas une monnaie d'échange, elle en avait profité.

« Oh, insupportable ? » susurra t'il à son oreille. « Tu n'as pas peur ? Ou tu la caches seulement derrière tes grands discours ? » Il la poussa sur le lit violemment, la princesse se figea de nouveau, la peur qu'elle contenait à peu près jusque maintenant transparu dans ses yeux alors que le capitaine s'affalait sur elle. Elle revit les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt à peine, elle ressentit une fois de plus toute sa fatigue physique et psychologique. Elle était incapable de bouger, jusque maintenant elle s'en était plus ou moins sortie. Mais là, c'était foutu.

Elle fit alors la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux montrant sa peur, sa peine, sa lassitude. Et elle se mit à trembler. Sous le coup de la surprise le capitaine se releva légèrement.

« Si j'ai peur ? Bien sur que j'ai peur ! » Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais elle ne leur permettrait jamais de dévaler ses joues. « N'importe qui aurait peur dans cette situation. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me laisser intimidée. » Elle avait réussit à garder une voix calme, un bon point pour elle.

Elle sentit le corps du pirate se détacher d'elle et basculer à côté d'elle. Il soupira avant de dire.

« Arrête de me défier tout le temps, la prochaine fois je te tuerais. » Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. « Je suis Natsu. Et toi, t'es qui ? » Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout.

Elle n'hésita pas avant de donner le nom de sa dame de compagnie. Si il savait qui elle était, soit il la tuerait immédiatement, soit il l'échangerait au capitaine Hadès, soit il tenterait de l'échanger contre le trésor de la famille royale. Alors au lieu de répondre je suis la princesse Lucy Heartfillia, elle dit « Je suis Lévy MacGarden. »


	3. Chapter 2 - retrouvés

**Je vais poster 2 chapitres par jour. Donc voici les nouveaux.**

 **Fairy tail n'est toujours pas à moi, je l'emprunte. =)**

 **Si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Lévy, hein ? » Il baissa les yeux vers elle. « Tu viens de quelle ville »

Lucy _(alors petite info, je vais utiliser les vrais noms dans le texte, par contre, dans les conversations, j'utiliserais Lévy puisqu'elle se fait passer pour elle !)_ se figea. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Non, impossible, malgré ses discours, elle n'avait pas l'apparence d'une princesse. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter trop longtemps. Alors elle lui dit, juste le nom de la ville. Il fallait qu'elle pense à la suite, que pouvait-elle dire ? La croirait-il ?

« La ville a été presque détruite il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Paraît que la princesse s'est rendue pour faire arrêter l'attaque. » Il la regardais fixement, il attendait sa réaction. Elle pouvait le faire, lui mentir, lui faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'une dame de compagnie. Elle repensa une fois de plus à Lévy, espérant que son père ne l'ai pas envoyé au cachot pour l'avoir laisser se sacrifier.

« Oui, je suis, ou plutôt j'étais sa dame de compagnie. Nous sommes montées toutes les deux à bord du navire du capitaine Hadès. Est-elle ici elle aussi ? » Crois moi, crois moi, priait-elle en silence. Ce mensonge expliquait sa présence, montrait qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur réelle aux yeux d'Hadès, et en plus ça expliquait sa façon de s'exprimer. C'était parfait !

Il sourit, et franchement quel sourire ! S'il n'avait pas été un pirate, et surtout s'il ne l'avait pas menacée de mort à peine 5 minutes plus tôt, elle aurait vraiment pu fondre pour se sourire.

« Et bah, ta petite princesse elle entraine tout le monde dans sa merde à ce que je vois ! » Et il se mit à rire. Lucy s'énerva. De quel droit osait-il parler d'elle de cette manière ?

« Oh ! Arrête de parler de la princesse comme ça ! Je me suis accrochée à elle alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la suivre et je ne l'ai pas écoutée. » Oui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé que Lévy fasse. Qu'elle tente de la retenir, qu'elle l'accompagne, au lieu de la laisser partir si facilement et de s'enfuir. Mais son amie avait fait ce qu'il fallait au final, car elle n'avait pas autant de valeur qu'elle. Elle n'aurait pas eu droit au même traitement qu'elle. Une pensée l'arrêta quelques seconde : son amie était-elle encore en vie ? Vu l'état de la ville, peut être avait elle été tuée avant de pouvoir se réfugier dans les montagnes.

« Peut être, mais elle a foutu le bordel ! Tous les navires de l'armée sont à sa recherche. On peut à peine naviguer comme on veut ! Enfin, rien à foutre de la princesse ! J'ai dit que je devais te parler. Alors écoute : une partie de mon équipage a été enlevé par l'un des navires de Hadès. Et toi, tu vas nous aider à les récupérer. T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. En attendant, on te fera rien… Si tu tentes pas de t'enfuir évidemment. »

« Je l'ai déjà dit, même si je voulais m'enfuir, je n'ai nul part où aller. Ni aucun moyen pour partir, ça serait donc inutile de tenter quoique ce soit. Je me demande par contre si la personne que vous cherchez a bien été enlevée par Hadès. » Lucy s'arrêta quelques seconde. Un seul membre d'équipage disparut pouvait correspondre à un enlèvement. Toute une partie d'un équipage par contre… Elle esquissa un petit sourire, avec un peu de chance, non beaucoup de chance… Il fallait juste qu'elle s'assure de quelques petites choses avant.

« Vous êtes sur que ce sont bien eux les coupables ? Qui a vu Hadès et son équipage prendre le tien en otage ? »

Natsu réfléchit quelques instant, semblant se demander ce qu'il devait lui raconter, et ce qu'il devait garder pour lui. Après quelques minutes il se rendit à l'évidence : même s'il lui racontait ce qui s'était passé, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Alors il finit par lui dire : « On a perdu un de nos bâtiments il y a quelques semaines. On a pu récupérer personne. Le seul capable de couler un de nos navires, et qui pourrait vouloir le faire c'est Hadès. Grey est sûr que Juvia est encore en vie. Donc, on va… » Il fut interrompu par le rire de Lucy. Elle n'en revenait pas, un second miracle ! Elle était beaucoup trop chanceuse aujourd'hui. Après quelques instant elle pu se ressaisir, enfin suffisamment pour expliquer la raison de son hilarité.

« Excuse moi, mais si j'ai bien compris c'est une accusation sans fondements ! En plus, si vous êtes au courant pour l'attaque d'Harugeon et l'enlèvement de la princesse, je ne comprends pas comment il est possible que vous ignoriez qu'il y a quelques semaines justement plusieurs équipages pirates ont été arrêtés. Ils ont été capturés près de Galuna. Si vous y allez, peut être que vous retrouverez votre équipage. »

Si elle avait la moindre chance de ne pas retourner avec Hadès, elle la saisirait. Ces pirates étaient un peu moins effrayants, et le capitaine l'intriguait vraiment. Elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi voulait elle connaître ce pirate ? Pourquoi voulait elle rester avec lui ? Il était arrogant devant son équipage, il l'avait insulté, et pourtant tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui c'était : faites que son regard ne se détourne jamais de moi. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle.

« Oy ! T'es sure de toi ? » Alors qu'elle acquiesçait, il se rua hors de sa cabine, la plantant là. Elle entendit au loin quelques cris, et sentit le navire changer de cap. Elle soupira, et regarda un peu autour d'elle. Même si ce n'était qu'un peu, elle voulait connaître un peu plus Natsu. Mais sa cabine n'allait pas beaucoup l'aider : il y avait quelques coffres avec de l'or et des joyaux, une carte et le journal de bord. Elle fut tentée de l'ouvrir, d'en savoir plus sur ce que ces pirates avaient fait, mais elle ne le lut pas. En apprendre plus de cette façon, c'était comme enfreindre une sorte de règle. Laquelle ? Bonne question ! Mais, elle voulait que Natsu… non que le capitaine Dragneel (se reprit-elle mentalement) la croit !

Alors elle s'approcha de la carte, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Elle chercha cependant l'ile de Galuna, le voyage durerait surement plusieurs jours. Si Juvia n'était pas là, alors elle serait 'rendue' à Hadès. Elle secoua la tête, si elle retournait avec Hadès s'en serait finit. Elle mourrait plutôt que de lui être rendue.

Le voyage dura 5 jours, pendant lesquels elle ne fut pas autorisée à sortir de sa cabine. Elle était prisonnière, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas à affronter le regard des membres de l'équipage. Ils n'avaient pas exactement ces regards qui l'effrayaient sur le navire de Hadès, mais il était difficile de se sentir en sécurité sur un navire pirate.

Elle ne vit personne durant ces cinq jours, à part Mira qui lui apportait ses repas et des vêtements. Mira restait toujours avec elle le temps de ses repas, mais bien qu'elle tentait de lui parler, Lucy ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à la pirate. Sa situation était précaire, elle avait réussit à repousser le moment des négociations avec Hadès. Et elle était nettement mieux traitée sur ce navire.

La seule chose qui manquait en ce moment à la princesse, c'était Na… le capitaine Dragneel. Lucy voulait le voir. Lui, pas Mirajane. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle demandait juste comment le navire avançait, si ils étaient encore loin, ce genre de choses. Avant de retourner dans son mutisme, qui au final était justifier : peut-on raconter sa vie à quelqu'un qui vous retient prisonnière ?

Le cinquième jour, ils arrivèrent près de Galuna. Cette île était maudite, enfin, c'est ce qu'on racontait. Selon la légende, personne n'était jamais revenu de cette île. C'est pourquoi elle avait été vraiment surprise en apprenant l'endroit où les pirates avaient été capturés. Et elle avait été encore plus surprise lorsqu'ils avaient pris la direction de l'île. Enfin, surprise. Ils avaient attaqués l'équipage du capitaine Hadès sans preuve, donc, au final elle aurait du se douter qu'ils feraient cap vers Galuna.

Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer, probablement Mira. Elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer, et fut vraiment surprise de voir Erza dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oy Lévy, le capitaine te demande de monter. Allez, viens. » Les phrases et le ton indiquait que c'était un ordre, et surtout, qu'aucun délai ne serait toléré. Elle se leva, son cœur commençait à battre plus vite. Natsu voulait la voir. Elle avait attendu de le revoir pendant cinq jours. Elle rejoint la porte rapidement, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire.

Elle traversa une nouvelle fois le pont pour arriver près de la cabine du capitaine. Mais Erza l'entraina encore plus loin. Elles dépassèrent la cabine et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce, où étaient rassemblé Grey (son kidnappeur), la personne aux yeux rouge (Mira lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Gajeel), Mira et enfin Natsu. Il était là, et ses yeux montraient son mécontentement.

« Tu m'as menti, Lévy. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid, il n'était pas énervé. Et, cela la figea quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza la bouscule pour la faire entrer dans la pièce. Lucy regarda toutes les personnes rassemblées, et elle prit vraiment peur. Jusque maintenant, elle avait été bien traitée, isolée, mais pas brutalisée.

« Encore une accusation sans fondements. » Elle soupira. Gagner du temps, en plus les pirates avaient été CAPTURES, pas laissé sur place ! « Je vous ai dit que les pirates avaient été arrêté près de Galuna, je ne sais pas vraiment où. Et vous pensez vraiment que je risquerais de vous mentir ? Dans quel but ? Nous n'avons pas été attaqués, donc ce n'est visiblement pas un piège. Alors pourquoi je vous aurais menti? Si vous me donnez une carte, je pourrais essayé de me rappeler où exactement les captures ont eu lieu. » Et voilà, elle recommençait à jouer à la plus maligne avec lui. Dès qu'elle le voyait son cœur accélérait, et pour cacher sa gêne, elle agissait vraiment stupidement.

Elle avança vers la carte qui était posée sur la table, au centre des pirates. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Son père était tout excité par la nouvelle, et en avait parlé devant elle. A l'est de Galuna, si les pirates n'avaient pas été capturés, comme semblait le croire cet équipage, alors où serait elle allée ? Et d'abord, pourquoi étaient-ils tous persuadés qu'ils n'avaient pas été capturés ?

Elle observait la carte, jamais elle ne serait allée sur l'île maudite : trop dangereux. Elle se concentra sur les iles proches. Elle traça un cercle mental autour de la zone probable de l'attaque. Il y avait eu plusieurs équipages capturés, donc ils devaient y avoir eu une guerre. Elle avait donc déterminé la zone la plus probable pour une bataille navale. S'ils n'avaient pas été capturés, alors le bateau avait du être coulé, et l'équipage considéré comme perdu. L'amiral avait annoncé à son père que personne ne s'était enfuit. Il y avait deux îles assez proches pour un bateau, mais impossibles à rejoindre à la nage. Il y avait également un petit récif qui permettait de s'éloigner de la zone de bataille, de se cacher et qu'il était possible de rejoindre en nageant.

« Alors, j'ai entendu que les pirates avaient été arrêtés à l'est de Galuna. Comme il y avait plusieurs équipages différents, j'en déduis qu'il y avait une sorte de guerre. Et seulement cette zone permet les combats, ailleurs ils auraient pu s'échapper. Vous êtes surs que vos amis sont encore vivants ? Vous êtes surs qu'ils n'ont pas été capturés ? » Avant de continuer ses explications, elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour rien.

« Oui. » C'est Erza qui avait parlé. « Même si nous n'étions pas au courant pour cette grande rafle, on aurait entendu parler de la capture de nos amis. Les marines auraient été trop contents d'annoncer la capture de Gelal. »

Lucy la fixa quelques secondes. C'était une BLAGUE ? Gelal ? Gelal Fernandez ? Non, impossible. Elle regarda les personnes rassemblées autour d'elle, comme pour chercher un indice lui disant que c'était un autre Gelal. Ne voyant rien, Lucy ne put que tenter de reprendre son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ce qu'il avait été : un marine très renommé, qui avait trahi tout le monde pour devenir un pirate. Lorsqu'elle repris ses esprit, elle pu continuer ses explications.

« Oui, effectivement, cette nouvelle aurait été annoncée de par le monde. » Cette petite phrase lui permit de montrer qu'elle s'était remise du choc. « Donc, si j'étais vos amis, je n'irais pas vers Galuna, l'île est maudite. J'aurais tenté de rejoindre l'une de ces îles (Lucy désigna les deux îles à proximité). Mais elles sont trop éloignées pour pouvoir être rejointe à la nage. Il reste donc ce récif. » Lucy désigna le seul endroit possible sur la carte.

Elle attendait une réaction quelconque de la part des pirates. Mais ils la regardaient tous, ils la fixaient sans rien dire. Alors elle attendit qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Elle avait expliqué son raisonnement, pour leur prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas. Pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle voulait vraiment qu'il reconnaisse qu'il la regarde et ne la voit pas que comme un outil. Elle voulait l'aider, elle le connaissait à peine, ne pouvait lui faire confiance, et pourtant.

Si elle pouvait se rendre utile, alors elle pourrait rester avec eux, avec lui. Et voilà qu'elle était repartie. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le capitaine, après tout c'est lui qui donnerait les ordres. Au bout d'un moment, un moment qui lui sembla tellement long, il baissa les yeux vers la carte.

« Bien. Les gars, on bouge vers le récif que Lévy a indiqué. On y sera en moins d'une heure. »

Grey, Gajeel et Erza partirent pour donner des ordres quant à la nouvelle direction à prendre. Mira sortit quelques temps après eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Natsu resta dans la pièce avec elle. Le silence devenait pesant. Il fallait à tout prix briser ce silence. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Natsu s'était approché d'elle.

Il était tellement proche ! Son cœur s'affola, mais Lucy s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle. Il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que sa joue frôle celle de Lucy, et souffla « J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas menti ! » Lucy usa toute sa volonté juste pour rester debout. Lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle, elle avait sentit que ses jambes allaient céder sous elle. Mais elle avait tenu bon, mais sentir son souffle contre son oreille avait presque brisé ses barrières.

Il la testait ? Pensait-il encore à un piège ? Que c'était un moyen de s'enfuir ? Pendant ces cinq jours elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui, elle en avait même oublié son envie de retourner à Harugeon. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, et c'était ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans cette histoire.

Au début, elle pensait qu'elle s'était faite emmenée dans un équipage ressemblant à celui d'Hadès. Mais, grâce à Mira, elle avait compris que ceux là étaient différents. Ils n'attaquaient pas pour le plaisir, seulement pour se défendre. Mais que lorsque l'un d'eux était attaqués ils réagissait. Ils ne semblaient pas non plus piller les villages, ni tuer. Pour eux, la piraterie semblait juste être un moyen d'être ensemble, sans obéir aux lois qui ne leur plaisaient pas. Elle avait eu du mal à y croire, après tout les pirates reconnus n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur.

Pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et aussi montrer que ce n'était pas un piège elle tenta de parler. Mais les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres. « Euh… Si vous retrouvez vos amis, qu'allez vous faire de moi ? » Voilà, elle avait réussit à parler. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ces mots qui étaient sorti ? Rappelle lui que tu es un otage, c'est très utile ! C'est ça qui va t'aider à te sortir de cette situation. Elle était tellement préoccupée par son incapacité momentanée à parler, et s'était tellement concentrée pour dire cette phrase qu'elle ne vit pas le petit sourire sur le visage du capitaine lorsqu'il avait remarqué sa réaction.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête à affronter le regard du capitaine, le sourire avait disparut, Natsu était pensif. Elle était prise entre deux envies contradictoires. Peut être allaient ils la relâcher, elle serait libre ? Mais cela signifiait également qu'elle ne verrait plus Natsu. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Ne plus le voir lui était insupportable. Ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'elle le connaissait à peine.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'équipage vienne les chercher. Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, il était grand, blond et avait une cicatrice à l'œil droit.

« Natsu, on arrive. Dépêche toi! » Et il repartit, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le capitaine se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta en voyant que Lucy ne suivait pas. « Toi aussi tu viens. ». Il avait dit ça en ouvrant la porte, c'était un ordre, elle n'avait pas le choix. Lucy devait obéir, elle espérait vraiment ne pas s'être trompée.

L'air frais lui faisait vraiment du bien. Lucy avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentit. Elle n'avait pas fait attention plus tôt, trop inquiète de ce que les pirates lui voulaient. Mais là, elle en profita pleinement. Tout le monde regardait la mer, effarés. Lucy balaya alors les environs du regard, et fut elle aussi surprise.

Il y avait encore des débris. La mer était couverte de planches qui flottaient. Des morceaux de voile déchirées et des tonneaux flottaient aussi. Ils traversaient la zone qu'elle avait désignée comme étant le lieu de la bataille. Elle souffla, soulagée, elle avait eu de la chance en désignant cette zone. Un premier point sur lequel elle ne s'était pas trompée.

L'équipage retenait son souffle. Regardant de chaque côté, cherchant des corps, ou le récif. Impossible pour Lucy de le savoir. Le navire avançait entre les débris en silence. Un silence que personne n'osait briser. En cherchant elle aussi les disparut, Lucy aperçut de loin son kidnappeur. Grey semblait inquiet. Jusque maintenant il avait été insultant, mais toujours sûr de lui. Cette Juvia devait vraiment être importante à ses yeux.

Le souffle que tout le monde retenait se relâcha d'un coup lorsque Natsu annonça qu'il voyait le récif. Il était un peu en retrait de la zone ravagée, et un gros rocher cachait toute une partie de l'île. Ils contournèrent le rocher, et ne virent personne.

Lorsque le pirate blond jeta l'ancre, elle fut désignée pour aller sur l'île avec Grey et Erza. Lucy comprit que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient la tuer. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait menti, et elle paierait. Ou alors, ils voulaient l'effrayer un peu plus avant son retour sur le navire du capitaine Hadès. C'est donc résignée qu'elle les suivit, sans se débattre. Elle monta sur la barque, et se répéta qu'au moins son peuple était sauvé.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de pensée pour son peuple. Mais avoir eu la confirmation que l'attaque avait cessée et qu'il y avait des survivants, l'avait beaucoup rassurée. Pendant les quelques jours passés sur ce navire, elle avait repris des forces, mais pas suffisamment pour résister en cas de problèmes. Enfin, même si elle était au meilleur de sa forme, elle aurait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit, elle était trop faible !

Ils allaient faire le tour du récif. S'ils ne trouvaient personne, alors ils la tueraient, car elle leur avait menti. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru entendre Natsu dire. Natsu allait la faire tuer ! Après quelques minutes d'apitoiement sur son sort, elle se repris en main, et se mit à chercher n'importe quoi. Un indice indiquant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Un indice prouvant que leurs amis étaient venus ici, même s'ils étaient repartis entre temps.

Grey semblait vouloir la tuer dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied sur l'île. Mais en voyant le regard d'Erza, il se mit à crier : « Juvia ! », cherchant de tous les côtés. Ils avaient presque achevé leur tour, lorsqu'un homme apparut de nulle part. Lucy sursauta, Erza sortit ses armes, Grey se prépara au combat.

Puis, le reconnaissant, ils le suivirent sans un mot. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans des tunnels qui avaient été creusées par la mer, probablement. Lucy hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par les suivre également. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'endroit où s'enfuir, comme elle n'arrêtait pas de le répéter.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, et suivant toujours l'inconnu ils débouchèrent sur une grotte où quelques personnes étaient rassemblées. Grey s'avança rapidement vers le centre de l'attroupement, il semblait encore plus inquiet que quelques minutes auparavant.

La foule s'écarta sur son chemin, révélant une femme aux cheveux bleus, son visage fin était rouge, et elle semblait souffrir. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et parvint à les fixer sur le pirate qui s'était arrêtés à quelques centimètres d'elle, la main en suspend au dessus de son visage.

« Grey ? » Elle avait soufflé ce mot comme si le simple fait de parler était la chose la plus pénible au monde. Elle avait alors sourit, et sa tête était retombée lourdement sur le côté.

« Allez on se dépêche. On rentre à l'île Tenrou pour vous soigner ! » Il semblait à la fois soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Juvia (ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, n'est ce pas ?) et inquiet de son état. Grey avait prit Juvia délicatement dans ses bras et était repartit vers la barque.

Son regard croisa celui de Lucy, et bien qu'elle l'ait probablement imaginé, il lui sembla avoir vu de la gratitude dans son regard. Lucy chercha Erza afin de repartir et la vit dans les bras d'un homme. Il avait les cheveux bleus lui aussi, les yeux noirs et un tatouage à l'œil droit. Ce tatouage le désignait comme le traitre, ce qui signifiait qu'Erza était dans les bras de Gelal. Ils semblaient heureux, comme si en ce moment ils étaient dans leur monde. Peut être Gelal n'était pas le monstre dont on parlait ?

Lucy se surprit à sourire une fois montée dans la barque, elle vivrait un jour de plus. Elle serait avec lui encore un peu.


	4. Chapter 3 - rentrer

Ils avaient du faire plusieurs allers retours pour que tout le monde puisse être ramené à bord du navire. Lucy fut dans les premiers à remonter à bord, elle avait pourtant tenté d'expliquer qu'elle ne partirait pas, qu'elle pouvait attendre. Mais, ni Grey ni Erza ne l'avait écoutée. Grey la raccompagna à bord, tenant toujours Juvia dans les bras. Son visage qui était auparavant froid et arrogant, était maintenant teinté d'inquiétude.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à bord, Lucy se dépêcha de s'écarter du chemin de Grey, qui avait été assez impatient en remarquant sa lenteur. Les premiers 'rescapés' étaient montés plus vite, et elle avait entendu quelques acclamations. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour de Grey d'apparaître, tenant une Juvia à peine consciente dans les bras, que le silence se fit.

« Luxus, va chercher les autres. » C'était un ordre, la voix du capitaine était basse et pourtant elle ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation. Le blond qui était venu les chercher plus tôt monta dans le canot et partit vers les récifs. Lucy s'était mise en retrait, elle ne participait pas à la joie de ses retrouvailles. Une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit : et maintenant que va t'il m'arriver ?

Lorsque le dernier groupe arriva, le navire mit le cap vers une île. Lucy, qui était déjà arrivée à sa cabine, n'entendit pas le nom de la nouvelle destination. Elle s'assit sur son lit, se demandant toujours ce qui allait lui arriver. Gelal entra dans sa cabine pour lui demander de le suivre. Il y avait une nouvelle réunion, et elle était 'invitée' comprendre on lui ordonnait de se montrer. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, elle crut entendre « tu ressembles vraiment à Layla ». Mais elle continua d'avancer sans se retourner.

Elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais il était impossible que Gelal ait prononcé cette phrase. Ici personne ne savait qui elle était et si elle s'était retournée, il aurait eu la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas sa dame de compagnie. Elle pensa quelques instant à sa seule amie. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que se passait-il maintenant à Harugeon ?

Mais surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait elle assister à cette réunion ? Qu'allait t'il lui arriver ? Dans sa tête ces questions tournaient, et elle se retrouva devant la même pièce que précédemment sans s'en rendre compte. Elle souffla avant de rentrer dans la pièce, cette fois, on allait décider de son sort !

Mais, ils auraient du parler entre eux, elle n'était qu'un otage, qu'une monnaie d'échange comme l'avait si bien dit Grey lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée. Ils avaient menacé de la tuer à plusieurs reprises. Elle fit un tour rapide des membres présent à la table : Natsu (normal, il était capitaine, comment c'était arrivé était cependant un mystère…), Mira, Gajeel, Erza et Luxus. Grey n'était pas là. Il devait être au chevet de Juvia. Gelal entra dans la cabine juste après elle.

Tout allait se jouer dans les minutes à suivre. Dans quelques instants, elle saurait ce que son avenir serait. Elle voulait penser 'libérez moi', mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Natsu la seule chose à laquelle elle pu penser fut 'garde moi avec toi'. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce à quoi elle avait pensé elle fut choquée, il fallait qu'elle retourne à Harugeon, qu'elle retourne près de son peuple. Après tout, c'était pour eux qu'elle en était arrivé la, elle devait retourner près d'eux.

Mais la conversation débuta comme si elle n'était pas là. A aucun moment ils ne parlèrent d'elle. Non, toute la conversation tourna sur le meilleur chemin à prendre et sur comment éviter la marine qui était plus active depuis leur grande prise.

« Si on passe par la route sud, on indiquera à toute la marine comment rejoindre Tenrou ! Natsu, c'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu ais jamais eu ! » Gajeel hurlait, il semblait prêt à tuer la première personne qui oserait lever les yeux vers lui ou lui répondre.

« Le sud est la seule route possible ! Merde, si on passe pas par la on est soit trop proche des villes soit dans le territoire de Hadès ! Passer par le sud c'est le moyen le plus sûr! »

Erza, Gelal et Mira entrèrent aussi dans le débat. La cabine fut rapidement remplit de cris. Le brouhaha devenait insupportable, et ce n'était ni Gajeel, ni Luxus ni Natsu qui allaient arranger quoique ce soit. Ces trois là, avaient le sang chaud, et s'énervait dès la moindre petite contrariété. En fait, c'était eux qui avaient tout commencé !

Sud, Sud est, Nord, toutes les routes possibles y passèrent. Chacun défendait son point de vu à renfort de cris et de menaces. Personne ne s'écoutait et personne n'était d'accord. Et le temps filait. Lucy inspira un grand coup, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, et franchement, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au regard perdu de Grey en retrouvant Juvia.

Depuis quand elle s'inquiétait de lui ? Jamais en fait, mais Juvia ne lui avait rien fait. Et sans Juvia, elle serait encore sur le navire d'Hadès. Et puis, rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du capitaine était important si elle voulait rentrer chez elle !

Elle allait changer les choses. Elle n'était rien sur ce navire, mais elle s'était rendue utile pour retrouver les disparus. Et elle était là. Alors, autant qu'elle les aide. Si Natsu ne la voyait pas comme une menace, elle pourrait rester. Non, elle pourrait rentrer. Oui, elle devait rentrer ! Rester ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus vite possible de ce maudit capitaine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce navire et son équipage n'étaient pas bon pour elle. Elle était en train d'aider des pirates. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour rester quelques instants de plus avec Natsu… Non, pour rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Oui, pour rentrer chez elle.

« Juvia va mourir ! » Elle avait murmuré ses mots. A part Mira, personne ne semblait l'avoir entendue. Alors elle s'avança lentement, calmement au milieu de la bagarre qui avait commencée. Franchement régler ses problèmes à coups de poings était stupide, et bien digne de pirates. Sa démarche calme fit que les membres de l'équipage s'écartaient sur son passage. Elle avait une démarche royale, faite pour s'imposer. Elle avait passé des années à apprendre à marcher de cette manière. Et cette fois, ça lui était utile. En fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle tentait de s'imposer.

En général, elle n'était que la fille du Duc. Et c'était suffisant pour que tout le monde s'écarte de son chemin. Pour que l'on s'incline devant elle. Mais en ce moment, elle était Lévy, sa dame de chambre. Peut être qu'elle aurait du crier pour se faire entendre plutôt que de s'imposer de cette manière. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du trio perturbateur. Se plaçant entre les poings qui se figèrent à quelques millimètres d'elle. Et elle répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Plus fort, mais toujours calmement.

« Juvia va mourir. »

Tout le monde la fixa. Ils avaient été plutôt étonnés de la voir marcher calmement au milieu de cette bagarre se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Quelques secondes passèrent, les regards toujours fixés sur elle soit étonnés, soit énervés par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Gajeel fut le premier à réagir. Il l'empoigna par son col et la décolla du plancher. Son regard haineux se posa sur elle et il lui cracha presque sa question « Répètes un peu ce que t'as dit ? »

« J'ai dit que Juvia va mourir. Et je peux le répéter autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Juvia va mourir, juste au cas où vous ne m'aviez pas entendue. Je ne suis pas médecin. Mais elle était faible et pâle, il n'y avait probablement pas à manger sur le récif. Et elle était blessée. Donc, Juvia va probablement mourir. » Elle avait capter l'attention de tout le monde. Elle sentait que Gajeel la reposait lentement mais elle ne pouvait pas, non ne devait pas s'arrêter de parler.

« Il lui faut des soins, rapidement. Et chaque minute passée à se battre pour savoir si l'on doit prendre la route nord, la route sud. Ou je ne sais quelle autre route, la condamne. Donc je vais me répéter une dernière fois. Juvia va mourir. A moins que l'on ne mette le cap sur l'île … Tenrou je crois. Et que l'on emprunte la route la plus rapide. Pas la route la plus sure, pas la route la plus courte. La route qui nous permettra d'arriver sur l'île le plus vite. »

Elle regarda chaque personne présente dans les yeux. Leur montrant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Et qu'ils devaient réagir vite. Puis elle ajouta

« Maintenant, si vous pensez que la marine à réussi à effectuer toutes les pendaisons. Vous vous trompez. Elles ont lieu à Harugeon. Et la ville a été attaquée, comme vous vous en souvenez peut être. Donc, la marine va être plus présente dans la ville. Les navires vont naviguer dans ses eaux là, pour prévenir toute tentative d'évasion ou de récupération des prisonniers. Le roi va venir pour assister aux exécutions. Vous pensez que tout a déjà été organisé ? Que tout est terminé ? Moi pas. Vous pouvez prendre n'importe quelle route ! Alors décidez vous vite. Juvia n'a pas le temps d'attendre la fin de vos chamailleries ! Parce qu'en ce moment, elle est en train de se battre pour rester en vie ! »

Elle venait de terminer son petit discours et certains semblaient vraiment regretter de s'être laisser emportés. En fait, tous regrettaient. Sauf Natsu, qui ne pouvait se permettre de montrer des signes de faiblesse ni de regrets. Et Luxus. Son regard s'était posé sur elle, et elle voyait presque sa mort dans les yeux du blond.

Elle voulait détourner le regard, montrer qu'elle avait peur de lui. Mais, si elle faisait ça. Elle deviendrait une victime, une proie. Et il n'hésiterait pas à la blesser voire à la tuer. Elle soutint donc son regard. Cachant sa peur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Luxus cligna des yeux et se détourna avant de hurler:

« Natsu, fais la dégager, elle a rien à foutre ici ! ».

Les yeux se tournèrent vers le capitaine et le blond. Si bien que personne ne vit le petit sourire victorieux que Lucy esquissa. Elle avait gagné, en quelque sorte

Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait toujours l'air énervé. Et son intervention, son refus de détourner le regard n'avaient rien arrangé. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait déjà morte. Quoique, si les yeux pouvaient tuer, elle se serait chargée de l'équipage d'Hadès, et ne serait pas dans cette situation !

Elle aurait bien répondu à Luxus, mais Erza fut plus rapide. « Luxus, ferme la ! Sans elle, on aurait retrouvé personne ! Et, elle a raison. J'ai jamais vu Juvia dans cet état. Que quelqu'un me frappe pour mettre emportée sans penser à notre amie ! » Lucy regarda autour d'elle, que quelqu'un la frappe ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait sérieuse ! Natsu la regarda, elle regretterait presque son petit discours. Enfin, pour l'instant elle le regrattait presque. Parce que dans un futur proche, elle le regretterait à coup sûr !

Elle savait que sa vie dépendait toujours du bon vouloir de cet équipage. Mais, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, elle était reconnaissante de ne plus être sur le navire d'Hadès. Elle voulait rester ici. Non ! Elle voulait gagner la confiance de ces pirates pour retourner à Harugeon. Oui, elle voulait rentrer… Bien sur, rentrer. Enfin, si elle n'arrivait pas à se croire elle-même, elle se demandait bien qui elle pourrait convaincre ! Mais c'était un autre problème. Régler un problème à la fois pour rester en vie et éviter les problèmes.

Luxus allait répondre à Erza. Il semblait encore plus énervé que quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'il frappait Gajeel et Natsu. Mais Natsu était calme, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luxus se qui le fit taire. Ou plutôt l'empêcha de parler. Et recommença à fixer Lucy, il devait se douter de quelque chose. Elle était allée trop loin ! Le discours ? La démarche ? Comment savait-il ? Peut être que Gelal lui avait dit.

« Luxus. Lévy à raison. Nous rentrons, et nous prenons la route nord. »

Il ne fit qu'un geste de la main et tout les membres présents fuirent la pièce. Ils allaient donner les ordres. Lucy tenta une sortie elle aussi. Mais Natsu la fixait, et au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, il la rappela.

« Lévy ? Ou crois-tu aller ? Nous avons à parler. »

Lucy se retourna et vit ce maudit sourire sur le visage du capitaine. Ce sourire auquel elle avait toujours droit. Celui qui disait qu'il allait encore se moquer d'elle et qu'elle allait regretter son intervention. Elle retourna lentement dans la pièce en murmurant vaguement un 'je retournais dans ma cabine'.

Lucy se planta au milieu de la pièce. Attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Une fois encore, c'est lui qui voulait lui parler. Elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose retourner dans sa cabine, pour oublier le fait qu'elle avait voulu rester ici. Avec cet équipage étrange, avec ce capitaine. Non, en fait, elle pouvait faire sans l'équipage, elle voulait juste rester avec lui. Et ça c'était un vrai problème ! Et s'avouer ça, n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses !

« Lévy. Tu as encore osé saper mon autorité. Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas me répondre devant mon équipage ? »

Il s'approchait, confiant avec une démarche de prédateur. Malheureusement, c'était elle la proie. Répondre. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle réponde. Oui en voilà une bonne idée. Mais pour dire quoi ? Plus elle restait sur ce navire, moins elle était capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes en présence de Natsu !

« Je n'ai rien sapé du tout ! Vous étiez en train de vous battre, pour rien. Et je ne t'ai pas répondu. » Bien, vas-y continue Lucy, crie lui après ! Et répond lui en plus. Enfin, sans l'équipage, c'était moins grave. Probablement… Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle.

« S'interposer alors que nous nous battions était stupide ! » Voilà que son calme disparaissait un peu. C'était mieux comme ça ! Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à perdre son contrôle ! Il avança sa main vers elle pour frôler sa joue. La ou il avait failli la frapper.

Attendez ? Il s'inquiétait ? Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. C'était encore un de ses jeux pervers, un mensonge. Mais rien que le fait de sentir sa main si proche de son visage la fit rougir. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, et vite !

« C'était plus nécessaire que stupide. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez encore en train de vous battre ! »

Ne surtout pas penser à sa main toujours à quelques millimètres de sa joue. Penser à autre chose… A quoi ? A quoi pouvait-elle penser pour arrêter ce jeu ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi était elle à cette réunion ? Oui, elle pouvait commencer par ça.

Sa main retomba lentement. Et elle avait regardé sa main s'éloigner d'elle. Il fit encore un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches. Il fallait que Lucy se concentre. Mais c'était maintenant impossible. Elle ne pouvait entendre qu'une seule chose, son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Et il battait beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. On aurait fini par s'entendre ! » Il avait murmuré ses mots, et elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle devait se ressaisir. La réunion, oui, elle devait demander pourquoi elle était à la réunion. C'était le seul moyen d'échapper à Natsu et à son étrange contrôle sur elle.

« Soit. Et pourquoi étais-je là ? Je pensais que vous alliez plutôt décider de ce que vous alliez faire de moi. Pas de la meilleure route possible pour rentrer chez vous ! »

Voilà, elle venait de reprendre le contrôle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Mais la réponse du capitaine lui démontra qu'elle avait été naïve.

« Savoir ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Ca n'a jamais été le but de la réunion. Lévy, tu restes. »


	5. Chapter 4 - alliés?

« Lévy, tu restes. »

Lucy recula brutalement, rompant le charme. Quoi ? Il n'allait pas la laisser partir?

Mais surtout, il avait décidé qu'elle restait, sans en avoir parlé avec elle. Lévy, tu restes, et son avis dans l'histoire ? Ah, aucun importance ! Finalement, il n'était qu'un vulgaire pirate, il l'avait capturée et maintenant il la gardait avec lui de force. Il devait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer de cette manière. Elle avait pourtant vraiment cru qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Mais il venait de lui prouver que non.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser retourner à terre? Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité comme monnaie d'échange, Juvia est là ! Gelal aussi ! Et tous les autres sont là. Vous pouvez me déposer n'importe où. Je pourrais retourner à Harugeon par mes propres moyens. Alors POURQUOI ? » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le défiant du regard, une fois de plus. Il avait menacé de la tuer si elle recommençait, mais rester prisonnière toute sa vie n'était pas envisageable. Elle attendait sa réponse, pour quelle raison allait elle restée sur ce navire ?

« Parce que je le veux. » Lucy se figea. Elle allait répondre, demander plus d'explications 'parce que je le veux' n'est pas une réponse après tout. Mais Natsu était redevenu 'normal', ou disons n'était plus compatissant et continua « Retourne dans ta cabine. On arrivera sur l'ile demain dans la matinée. »

Lucy ferma la porte de sa cabine. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle découvre où était l'ile précisément. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait ses pensées en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Natsu lui avait dit. Tu restes parce que je le veux. Et elle aussi le voulait, mais elle devait aussi rentrer à Harugeon. Si elle restait sur ce navire, la marine risquait de les poursuivre pour la récupérer. Sa présence mettait tout le monde en danger. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, elle avait l'impression de se perdre sur ce navire. Rester était trop dangereux, pour elle et pour eux, il fallait qu'elle parte.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de sa cabine. Elle n'entendit pas non plus la porte s'ouvrir, et encore moins Gelal entrer. Elle ne le vit pas non plus hésiter à quelques pas d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il s'éclairci la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Non, mais personne ne vous a appris à toquer avant d'entrer ? » Lucy avait réagit vite, remise de sa surprise, elle s'était mise sur ses gardes. C'était Gelal, et il se doutait de sa véritable identité. Pourquoi était-il là ?

« Si. Et je l'ai fait. Mais je ne voulais pas attendre des heures devant votre cabine. Alors je suis entré. Je pense que nous devrions parler. »

Le cœur de Lucy se serra. Il savait. Il savait qui elle était ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications pour son entrée soudaine dans sa cabine. Elle soupira.

« Vous savez. Vous ne direz rien ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait entendu sa voix trembler au moment où elle avait demandé ça. Ressaisis-toi un peu Lucy, tu es plus forte que ça ! Mais lorsqu'elle regarda Gelal, elle vit qu'il souriait. En avait-il déjà parlé ? Oh, pitié, non !

« Non, je ne dirais rien. Déjà parce que c'est vous qui nous avez retrouvés et parce que c'est grâce à vous que la discussion n'a pas trop dégénéré. Mais aussi, car je dois la vie à Layla. C'est elle qui m'a trouvée enfant et m'a permis d'intégrer la garde. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler. »

« Vous connaissiez ma mère ? »

Lucy surprise, s'était levé d'un bond en criant. Gelal se rua vers elle pour la faire taire en posant une main sur sa bouche. Mais Erza entrait déjà dans la cabine de Lucy. Lucy paniquait, Gelal était calme et Erza était plantée devant la porte. Erza était entré dans la cabine et avait refermé immédiatement la porte, ce qui éviterait que la situation ne dégénère trop. Mais comment peut-on expliquer à sa fiancée que l'on était dans la cabine d'une autre femme pour parler, et juste pour parler ? Ou plutôt comment faire pour qu'elle nous croit ?

« Erza, assied toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer… » Gelal avait commencé à parler. Mais le début ne plaisait pas du tout à Lucy, qui l'interrompit

« Vous aviez promis de ne rien dire. » Elle le suppliait du regard.

« Désolé. Mais Erza gardera le secret, si on lui explique exactement tout ce qui se passe ! » Erza s'était assise entre temps, et elle semblait assez inquiète. Lucy elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. 5 minutes après lui avoir dit qu'il garderait le secret, il le racontait déjà à tout le monde ! Enfin, elle aurait du se douter qu'il le raconterait à Erza, mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment, niveau confiance.

« Lévy a été abandonnée par ses parents. Et je lui expliquais que je connaissais sa mère. Lorsqu'elle a crié, je me suis rapproché pour la faire taire. Je sais que ça paraît étrange, de venir dans sa cabine pour lui dire ça et de se retrouver dans cette situation. Mais, elle n'est pas autorisée à sortir tant qu'on est pas arrivés. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, et c'est là que tu es arrivée. Et c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de mentir à Erza ? Bon, c'était un très mauvais menteur, parce que même si c'était la première fois (non troisième en fait) qu'elle le voyait, elle pouvait voir qu'il mentait. Mais il gardait effectivement son secret. Lucy regrettait presque d'avoir mal jugé le pauvre homme. Presque, car il était impossible qu'Erza croit en ce mensonge et raconter la vérité ensuite serait encore pire et plus difficile à croire.

« Bien. On va dire que je te crois sur le fait que tu ne lui faisais rien. Tu n'es pas suicidaire ! Mais, tu devrais sortir d'ici et vite ! »

Impossible, Erza le croyait ? Gelal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, couru jusqu'à la porte pour sortir. Lucy se retrouva en tête à tête avec Erza lorsque la porte se referma.

« J'étais venue pour te prévenir de ce qui se passera lorsqu'on sera sur l'île, je pensais que tu devais savoir. Mais Gelal m'a menti pour protéger votre petit secret. Alors je te laisserais te débrouiller ! »

Ah, oui ! Il était impossible qu'Erza, ou quiconque ait pu croire Gelal lorsqu'il mentait ! Erza marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit et juste au moment de sortir se retourna et dit « Comme je suis gentille je te dirais quand même une chose. On a presque tous grandit sur cette île. C'est notre maison, et c'est là que se trouve notre famille, aussi étrange soit elle. »

Et la porte se referma. Lucy était perdue. En quoi le fait de savoir qu'ils avaient tous grandit sur cette île était important ? Mais surtout qu'est-ce qu'Erza voulait lui dire avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était avec Gelal ? Une pensée fusa dans l'esprit de la princesse. Et si Natsu entendait parler du fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans sa cabine avec Gelal ?

Elle avait de plus en plus de questions, et de moins en moins de réponses. Déjà, pourquoi Natsu s'était comporté avec elle de cette manière quelques heures plus tôt ? Elle était persuadée que ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se soit réellement inquiété du fait qu'elle ait faillit être blessée. Que voulait lui dire Gelal avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus ? Le fait qu'il lui promette de garder son secret l'avait beaucoup soulagée. Mais elle ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance trop facilement, surtout à un aussi piètre menteur. Pourquoi Erza était venue la voir ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait la prévenir de ce qui l'attendait. Mais au final, elle lui avait juste dit que tous avaient grandit sur cette île, ça ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide !

Mais le plus important, et le plus déroutant pour elle restait ses réactions face au capitaine. Elle semblait perdre toute faculté de penser devant lui ! Et dès qu'elle réussissait à parler, elle l'énervait. D'un côté il l'énervait elle, l'humiliait et il s'inquiétait… Non, il fallait qu'elle continue de croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Parce qu'elle commençait déjà à penser à rester, ou plutôt à vouloir rester.

Confuse, elle s'endormit et ne fut réveillée que le lendemain matin au son d'une cloche. Elle sursauta, pensant à une attaque. La marine peut être ? Peu importe qui, mais pas Hadès ! Elle se précipita hors de sa cabine, et comprit immédiatement que la cloche signalait leur arrivée sur l'île de Tenrou. Soulagée, Lucy retourna dans sa cabine pour se rafraichir un peu avant de sortir de nouveau sur le pont.

Mira était venue la chercher quelques minutes après qu'elle ne soit sortie sur le pont. Lucy savait qu'elle n'avait probablement pas le droit d'être là. Mais elle avait voulu sentir l'air frais sur son visage, et puis le risque de s'enfuir d'un bateau était faible si loin des côtes. Elle repartait déjà vers sa cabine, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la pirate sur son bras, la tirant vers la cabine du capitaine.

Lucy soupira. Encore. Elle allait encore se retrouver à un endroit ou elle avait envie d'être sans en avoir envie en même temps. Oh, la cabine ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, elle était plus spacieuse que la sienne. Mais c'était la personne présente à l'intérieur qui posait un problème. Ou plutôt, les choses stupides qu'elle allait dire, ou faire devant Natsu. Et cette fois c'était vers sa cabine privée que Mira dirigeait la princesse et non pas dans la cabine où ils s'étaient réunis la veille.

Mira toqua, ouvrit la porte et poussa presque Lucy à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte, sans entrer. Natsu se retourna et sembla surpris de voir Lucy. Enfin, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde il sembla surpris.

« J'avais dit à Mira de t'emmener dans l'autre cabine. Mais je peux te parler ici. »

Il s'arrêta de parler en remarquant le visage de Lucy. Celle-ci était rouge écarlate, et le regardait fixement. Et pour cause, lorsqu'elle était entrée, Lucy s'était préparée à tout. Sauf à voir le capitaine presque nu. Enfin, en haut de chausse, mais ça lui faisait le même effet. Elle avait l'impression que la cabine s'était réchauffée d'un coup. Et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, et baisser sa garde, surtout devant lui, sa gêne la paralysa.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à cligner des yeux et à reprendre conscience, elle réalisa que le capitaine s'était installé sur son lit et qu'il arborait un petit sourire. Pas exactement le sourire narquois habituel, mais plutôt un sourire suffisant. Lucy se demanda pendant combien de temps elle était restée à le fixer de cette manière. Il avait eu le temps de se déplacer jusque son lit et de s'y installer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. En fait, elle l'avait surement suivi du regard pendant qu'il s'était déplacé. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne un peu.

Non, en fait, il fallait qu'elle reprenne complètement le contrôle d'elle mêle. Il lui avait dit quelque chose lorsqu'elle était entrée, puis il s'était retourné et… non, ne pas repenser à ça, ni regarder ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme avec si peu de vêtements, et ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait particulièrement plut.

« Donc vous vouliez me voir ? »

Prétendre être indifférente, alors qu'elle venait de s'extasier sur lui pendant … impossible de savoir combien de temps ! Elle paierait cher ce petit écart. En fait, elle le payait déjà rien qu'à voir ce sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Oui. Nous allons arrivés sur l'île. Et nous ne pouvons pas te garder enfermer ici. Donc tu vas venir avec moi. Je voulais juste t'avertir que même si nous serons à terre, tu restes notre prisonnière. Et, tu resteras avec moi tout le temps de notre séjour sur Tenrou. »

Rester avec lui ? Rester avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas encore si cela lui posait problème. En fait, non, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Sauf si…

« Bien, je reste prisonnière, je n'ai pas le droit de me promener sans surveillance. Ca je le comprends. Mais lorsque vous dites tout le temps du séjour. » Elle hésitait, mais il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. « La nuit, j'aurais ma propre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Natsu se fana légèrement avant de s'élargir. Evidement, elle aurait du se douter qu'elle n'aurait pas sa chambre. Il se moquait encore d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas sa chambre, qu'allait-il se passer ? Être en présence de cet homme en permanence l'empêcherait surement de réfléchir. Et le voir à moitié nu régulièrement n'aiderait en rien. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui, pas s'en rapprocher !

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Vous avez une cabine pour moi ici, vous devriez bien avoir de quoi me loger une fois sur place ! Je refuse de quitter le navire dans ses conditions. Je n'irais pas dormir dans votre chambre. Je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir, je vous ai aidé à retrouver vos amis. Mais je refuse de dormir dans votre chambre. »

Lucy secouait la tête de gauche à droite, et avait élevé la voix. Jusque maintenant elle avait éviter ce genre de situation. Hadès ne l'avait pas touchée, et sur ce navire personne ne l'avait touchée non plus. Il était hors de question que ça arrive maintenant. Elle en était arrivée à penser que cet équipage était différent. Mais elle s'était trompée. Et ce capitaine venait de le lui prouver. Peu importait ce qu'elle ressentait, ou avait pu ressentir en sa présence, elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

Le sourire de Natsu diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui affirmait son refus. Mais Lucy ne put le voir, répétant en boucle 'je refuse de dormir dans votre chambre, je refuse, je refuse…' Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il attrapa sa tête et la força à le regarder. Mais Lucy évitait son regard. Elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle perdrait encore une fois face à lui.

« Tu peux refuser si tu veux, mais tu es ma prisonnière. Et je t'informe que tu resteras tout le temps avec moi un fois qu'on sera sur l'île. Et oui, je parle également des nuits. Tu n'as pas le choix. » Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. « Ne me répond pas. Jamais. Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, et j'ai été plus que patient jusqu'à maintenant. Ne me teste plus. Il n'y aura pas d'autres chances. Habille toi. »

Il lui lança quelques vêtements. Ceux que Lucy portait étaient pratiquement les mêmes depuis le soir où il l'avait récupérée sur le navire d'Hadès. Enfin, elle avait pu les changer une fois ou deux, mais elle avait été habituée à changer ses tenues deux à trois fois par jour. Donc elle fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin changer de tenue. Et elle fut surprise de constater que cette fois, c'était une robe.

Pendant les quelques semaines de sa captivité, elle n'avait porté que des pantalons et des sortes de tee shirt. Loin de ces tenues habituelles, mais elle s'y était cependant habituée.

« C'est encore une blague j'espère ? Hors de question que je me change ici. Je ferais ça une fois de retour à ma cabine ! »

Elle avança vers la porte de la cabine, s'apprêtant à sortir. Une main posée sur la poignée de porte l'empêcha cependant de sortir. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec le capitaine. Son sourire c'était effacé, et son regard s'était durci.

« Je n'ai pas dit retourne dans ta cabine et habille toi. »

Il la poussa vers l'intérieur de la cabine, et Lucy trébucha sur une chaise et tomba sur le plancher. Elle leva les yeux et ne reconnut pas le capitaine. Enfin, c'était toujours lui, mais son attitude avait complètement changée. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait eu peur, mais plus de sa situation que du capitaine en lui-même. Mais là, il se transformait sous ses yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle réagisse. Son cœur se serra, et si elle l'avait trop défié ? Il l'avait avertie de nombreuses fois, y comprit quelques minutes auparavant. Si elle était la cause de ce changement ? A moins que ce ne soit le fait de devoir rentrer sur l'île. En tout cas, il était hors de question que les choses ne continues ainsi. Elle devait réagir, et elle allait faire… quelque chose !

« Bien, dans ce cas, c'est vous qui sortez ! Changer de tenue dans cette cabine ne me pose aucun problème ! C'est juste votre présence qui m'en empêche. »

La lueur qui passa dans les yeux du capitaine figea Lucy. Elle était incapable de bouger. Et cela ne changea pas lorsqu'il la releva. Et cela ne changea pas non plus lorsqu'il la jeta sur son lit. Et cela ne changea toujours pas lorsqu'il se plaça sur elle.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être Gelal. » Il avait dit ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Cherchant une quelconque réaction. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir fut la surprise s'étaler sur le visage de Lucy. Gelal ?

« Non effectivement. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Et elle était sincère. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Gelal en ce moment ? Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Elle avait à peine parlé à Gelal, même lorsqu'il était venu la voir… dans sa cabine. Natsu l'avait vu sortir de sa cabine ? Ou l'avait-il vu entrer ? Il fallait rétablir la vérité. Il ne l'avait pas touché, et personne sur ce navire non plus. Mais si les choses avaient changées, il n'hésiterait plus.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Le laisser croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et Gelal n'apporterait rien. Mais surtout, l'idée qu'il puisse penser cela lui avait serrer le cœur.

« Il est en effet venu me voir hier, pour me remercier de l'avoir retrouvé lui et son équipage. Ensuite Erza est arrivée et ils sont ressortis quelques minutes plus tard. »

Il semblait s'être légèrement radouci en entendant cela. Mais la situation était toujours critique. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Mais au moins sa paralysie temporaire avait disparue. Le choc éprouvé en voyant cette fureur dans son regard s'était estompé. Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne voulait voir cet éclat de rage dans ces yeux.

Elle était toujours coincée sur le lit. Natsu au dessus d'elle. Et il l'observait. Il fouillait dans ses yeux pour y déceler le moindre signe de mensonge. Mais elle ne mentait pas. Gelal n'était venu que pour lui parler. Il dit alors

« Tu seras quand même sous ma surveillance jours et nuits sur l'île. »

Il s'abaissa rapidement, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy qui s'était légèrement remise avant cela. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Maintenant habille toi » furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sortir.


	6. Chapter 5 - Lisanna

Lucy était toujours allongée sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il fallait qu'elle tente de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point. La situation avait dégénéré rapidement. Elle était entrée dans la cabine, ou plutôt on l'avait poussée dans la cabine et avait reçu un premier choc en voyant Natsu presque nu. Puis un second choc en apprenant qu'elle serait sous sa surveillance constante lors de leur débarquement et durant toute la durée de son séjour sur l'île. Un troisième choc lorsque Natsu lui avait demandé de se changer dans sa cabine. Un autre choc lorsqu'il était devenu violent. Et voilà maintenant qu'il venait de l'embrasser.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le capitaine s'était tant énervé juste parce que Gelal était entré dans sa cabine ? Et surtout pourquoi cette réaction ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être Gelal… Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle se remette rapidement et qu'elle se change. Il ne serait pas dehors très longtemps.

Elle se leva, mais retomba immédiatement sur le lit, dans la même position que précédemment. Lucy secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir ses pensées étranges et compta jusqu'à trois pour reprendre ses esprits. Et ça marcha puisqu'elle était debout quelques secondes plus tard. Elle tremblait mais put cependant se changer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se changer, s'attendant à voir le capitaine retourner dans sa cabine à tout moment. La robe était belle, dans les tons rouges ce qui accentuait la pâleur de sa peau. La question était maintenant de savoir si elle devait attendre ici ou sortir.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes et ne voyant pas Natsu revenir, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ses tremblements s'étaient arrêtés lorsqu'elle s'était changée. Elle avait même pris le temps de se coiffer en ne le voyant pas revenir et monter ses cheveux en un chignon assez simple. Après tout elle allait rencontrer sa famille. Le simple fait de mettre une robe lui permettait de retrouver ses habitudes, de redevenir un peu elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle sortit elle vit que Natsu l'attendait, et aussi qu'il était très impatient. Il ne semblait pas s'être éloigné. Il était le capitaine et c'était sa cabine. Elle l'avait viré hors de sa cabine. Et il ne devait pas vouloir que l'on sache qu'il avait été forcé d'en sortir Alors elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa.

« Merci, d'être sortit le temps que je me change. » et elle lui sourit. Sincèrement, pour éloigner la moindre ombre de colère qui pouvait subsister en lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, elle en était incapable, même si elle refusait de baisser les yeux. Mais, en ce moment, elle appréciait vraiment le fait qu'il lui ait laissé du temps seule.

Il ne bougeait pas, et il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était sortie. Et cette absence de réaction commençait à l'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le moment de forcer les choses. Alors elle attendit, qu'il réagisse ou qu'elle trouve le courage de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup, puisqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers le pont.

« Maintenant, on peut descendre. » Tout l'équipage attendait que le capitaine sorte avant de descendre du navire. Et ils descendirent les premiers suivis de près par Gajeel, Erza, Gelal, Luxus et Mira. Deux personnes montèrent à bord lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la passerelle. Une personne assez âgée avec des cheveux roses et un visage austère, qui ne leur lança même pas un regard suivie d'une petite fille aux cheveux bleus qui semblait paniquée. La petite fille rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers le groupe qui descendait et s'arrêta devant le capitaine.

« Elle est revenue » dit-elle avant de retourner auprès de la personne plus âgée en courant.

Cela faisait des semaines que Lucy était en mer, et retrouver la terre ferme lui fit un bien fou. Enfin elle était dans son élément ! Elle sourit et respira l'air frais du matin. Elle revivait ! Finit le roulement du bâtiment au fil des vagues. Finit la peur de chavirer. Et enfin finit ce bleu à perte de vue, elle était sur une île et il y avait une forêt, des collines et un village.

Lucy fut étonnée de voir que sur l'île se trouvait un village complet, ou plutôt une ville au vu de sa taille. Cette ville n'était en fait pas si différente d'Harugeon. En effet, elle pouvait voir des maisons, des tavernes, des armureries. Il n'y avait pas de bijouteries, mais il y avait des charpentiers et au loin elle avait même vu quelques fermes et champs. Il y avait même un hospice et un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une église, ou une cathédrale peut être.

Mis à part l'ambiance générale qui régnait, tout semblait familier. En effet, il semblait que tout le monde connaissait l'équipage. Deux armuriers étaient déjà venus voir Erza pour lui proposer des nouvelles armures et de nouvelles épées. Alors que trois taverniers étaient venus voir Mirajane pour lui proposer de travailler chez eux en tant que serveuse. En fait, tout le monde paraissait heureux de voir le retour de l'équipage. En repensant à sa conversation avec Erza, Lucy comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire en lui affirmant qu'ils avaient tous grandit ici.

Lucy suivait Natsu, il était hors de question de lui donner de quoi l'humilier devant tout le monde ou de le remettre en colère. Ils se dirigeaient vers une maison plus grande que les autres. Cette maison possédait trois étages et était située au milieu du village, sur une place. Un homme aux cheveux blancs et vraiment très petit attendait leur arrivée devant cette maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de lui, l'homme se retourna et rentra dans la maison, les invitant à en faire autant. Lucy n'était pas sure, mais elle crut entendre de nouveau la phrase 'elle est là'. Et cette phrase sonnait comme un avertissement, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin à la suite de Natsu. Elle ne put profiter de l'intérieur de la maison que quelques instants. La porte donnait dans un grand hall où trônait un immense escalier. De chaque côté se trouvaient des couloirs qui s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques statues et peintures ornaient la salle. Mais Lucy ne put pas profiter pleinement de la décoration, car elle fut poussée violemment sur le côté pour atterrir sur Luxus, qui une fois de plus semblait en colère.

« Natsu, ça faisait longtemps ! »

Lucy chercha qui avait dit ça. Et évidemment c'était la personne qui l'avait poussée et qui était maintenant suspendue au cou de Natsu. Natsu ne semblait pas ravi de la situation et ne bougeait pas. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Son visage était froid et distant en fait, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Lucy, bien qu'elle refuserait de l'avouer à voix haute. La femme était toujours accrochée au cou de Natsu après que tout le monde ne l'ait saluée et elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle s'appelait Lisanna et elle était franchement belle. Elle avait des cheveux blancs, comme Mira, et courts et de grands yeux bleus.

Lucy était en retrait et commençait à en avoir assez de cette fille qui ne lâchait pas son Natsu. Elle devait l'en décoller, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle commençait à s'énerver et sans raison, ce qui l'énervait encore plus ! Elle toussa bruyamment et ne s'adressant à personne en particulier dit :

« Bonjour, je suis Lévy, au cas où quelqu'un se posait la question… »

La belle blanche se tourna vers elle toujours pendue au cou de Natsu et la regarda. Elle la regarda de bas en haut et la fusilla du regard. Son regard aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais pour une raison inconnue ce regard ragaillardi Lucy, qui jubilait intérieurement. En voyant ce regard, Lucy fit un immense sourire.

Lisanna se retourna alors vers les autres et l'ignora. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on ignorait la princesse, enfin depuis qu'elle était montée sur un bateau pirate. Et dans n'importe quelles circonstances, elle aurait accepté ça, elle s'en serait même réjouit. Mais elle était particulièrement remontée, et sans raison valable. Elle fit donc quelque chose de stupide, de vraiment très stupide : elle provoqua la pirate aux cheveux blancs.

« Bien. Je vois que personne n'a appris la politesse aux personnes ici présentes. Entre lui (elle pointa Natsu du doigt) qui n'a ni délicatesse, ni manières. Lui (elle pointa Luxus du doigt) qui est toujours en colère et m'insulte sans raison. Et lui (elle montra cette fois Gajeel) qui semble prêt à me tuer à la moindre occasion. J'avoue que je pensais qu'une femme saurait se comporter. Surtout lorsque l'on a rencontré Erza et Mirajane. Mais non, elles ne sont que des exceptions apparemment. Si vous voulez m'ignorer grand bien vous en fasse. Mais, je me dois de rester, et croyez moi j'adorerais partir. Nous nous trouvons donc dans une situation délicate. Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Les personnes présentes s'étaient éloignées de Lucy, formant un cercle entourant Lucy, Lisanna et Natsu. Même le maitre des lieux semblait surpris. Lorsqu'elle avait parlée, Natsu s'était tourné vers elle. Et il sembla surpris quelques secondes avant de redevenir froid et distant. Lucy n'avait pas peur de Lisanna, non pas parce que c'était une femme. Mais parce que la chose qui la terrifiait le plus en ce moment était de revoir Natsu furieux. Une seule expression convenait à son visage et c'était l'expression mi-amusée mi-hautaine avec laquelle elle l'avait toujours vu.

Lucy regardait Lisanna droit dans les yeux. La défiant de lui répondre, la défiant de rester accrochée à Natsu. La défiant tout simplement. Et Lisanna releva le défi, elle se détacha de Natsu sans quitter Lucy du regard. Et s'approcha d'elle lentement avec l'assurance qu'elle ne bougerait pas.

Lucy espérait juste qu'elle ne tenterait pas de la frapper. Elle pouvait répondre à de nombreuses choses, mais elle ne s'était jamais battue, c'était inconvenant pour une femme. Mais jusque maintenant elle s'en était sortie sans se battre, elle espérait que ça pourrait continuer ! Elle avait cru à de nombreuses reprises qu'on allait la frapper, elle s'était même jetée entre des personnes en train de se battre. Mais personne, jamais, n'avait levé la main sur elle.

Elles étaient à quelques pas l'une de l'autre, lorsque Lisanna accéléra et frappa Lucy. La colère envahit le visage de Natsu et les personnes présentes s'écartèrent un peu plus sous la surprise. Lucy tomba sur le sol et jeta un regard à Natsu pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir, pas encore. Elle tentait de lui dire qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Elle vit qu'il avait compris le message lorsque ses poings se contractèrent, mais qu'il n'avançait plus.

Lucy se releva, et ignorant Lisanna pour le moment, lissa sa robe pour regarder les dégâts. Elle n'avait rien, c'était déjà ça ! Cette robe était magnifique et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie elle-même. Elle détacha se cheveux en voyant quelques mèches pendre près de son visage, libérant une magnifique cascade blonde. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle tourna son regard vers Lisanna, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Frapper est facile. C'est la réponse des pauvres d'esprits et de ceux qui ne savent faire que ça. Mais je comprends, apprendre à s'exprimer est tellement plus difficile. Mais ne vous en faites pas un jour vous saurez peut être comment faire. En attendant je vais vous aider, si je le peux. En me frappant vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je suis prête à vous écouter. Ah, j'oubliais, parler devant des personnes peu parfois être intimidant, surtout au début ! Que faire ? Je me dois d'être sous surveillance constante, autrement je risquerais de m'enfuir. »

Lucy fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Les spectateurs s'étaient encore éloignés, et observaient la scène partagés entre fascination et horreur. Elle se tourna vers Natsu et poursuivit

« Nous pourrions reprendre la conversation plus tard, avec moins de témoin. Je crois cependant que le capitaine voudra rester superviser les choses… Alors je doute que ça vous convienne. » Elle regarda autour d'elle et poursuivi

« Oh et au cas où vous auriez un doute. Vous ne me faites pas peur, lui (elle désigna Natsu), lui (Luxus), lui (Gajeel) et elle (Erza) me font peur et pourtant ils ne m'ont jamais frappés. Ils n'en n'ont pas eu besoin. Mais vous, non. Et même si vous le voulez, je ne partirais pas. Je suis là, et comme je n'ai pas le choix, j'y resterais. J'ai du faire avec, alors vous aussi, vous vous y ferez. Croyez moi. »

Lucy s'était retournée vers Lisanna à la fin de son discours, en arborant un immense sourire. Elle attendait d'autres coups. Mais elle ne fermerait pas les yeux, elle la regarderait droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle tenterait de la frapper. Lisanna ne frappa pas, elle ne tenta pas de la frapper de nouveau non plus. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit, un sourire plein d'arrogance et de haine lui signifiant qu'elle devrait être constamment sur ses gardes. Car au moindre moment de faiblesse elle serait là, et elle ne la frapperait pas. Non, cette fois, elle la tuerait.

Lisanna ne se retourna pas. Elle sortit, mais en passant à côté de Lucy, elle lui dit « Natsu est à moi. » Lorsque la porte claqua, Lucy relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu tout ce temps. Elle leva la tête pour voir que toutes les personnes présentes étaient surprises de voir qu'elle était encore en vie. Et elle devait l'avouer, elle-même avait douté de sa survie. Depuis qu'elle s'était livrée, c'était la première fois qu'on la frappait, et elle sentait qu'elle aurait mal à la tête un petit bout de temps.

Natsu fut le premier à parler, et il s'adressa au petit vieux. « Makarov, on est rentré. On a ramené une otage, assez insolente. Maintenant je rentre. Je reviendrais demain pour avoir des nouvelles de Juvia. » et il sortit.

Lucy se tourna vers le petit vieux. Il avait dit Makarov. Mais ce pirate était censé être mort depuis des années ! C'était impossible ! Elle tourna la tête et vit que Natsu était déjà à la porte. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et suivit le capitaine.

Il se dirigea à l'écart du village vers une petite maison. L'état délabré fit peur à Lucy qui hésita à entrer. Mais Natsu ne se retourna pas pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait. En fait il ne s'était pas retourné de tout le trajet. Il avait avancé rapidement. Lorsque Lucy pénétra dans la maison, elle fut surprise par le bazar qui régnait et par la couche de poussière. En fait, seul le lit était fait et propre. Quelques souvenirs trainaient un peu partout, mais à part ça rien.

Elle referma la porte et deux mains claquèrent de chaque côté de sa tête la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Surprise elle regarda d'abord les mains, puis les bras et enfin le visage de leur propriétaire. Natsu semblait encore en colère. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour provoquer cette réaction. Enfin, elle avait une petite idée, mais sa réaction semblait exagérée.

« Tu veux te faire tuer ? » Sa voix avait claqué dans le silence qui régnait. Lucy le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir, la question était stupide. Depuis des semaines elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour survivre. Devant son air surpris, il continua.

« Non ? Alors pourquoi as-tu provoqué Lisanna de cette manière ? Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle se contente de te frapper une fois. » Son regard dévia sur le côté gauche du visage de Lucy, là où Lisanna l'avait frappée. La colère laissa place à l'inquiétude. Lucy ne voulait pas revoir Natsu dans cet état. Elle baissa les yeux, ce qui était une première depuis que Grey l'avait emmenée à bord de leur navire et s'excusa.

« Je suis désolée. Ca n'arrivera plus. » Sa voix était tremblante, elle avait vraiment cru que Lisanna la tuerait. Et elle voulait revoir ce capitaine qui la troublait tant. Pas un capitaine inquiet, ni en colère. Mais un capitaine moqueur. Il retira ses bras et dit

« Je sors, ne bouge pas d'ici. » et sortit sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clé.

Lucy resta quelques minutes à attendre. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ne revint pas. Alors elle regarda la pièce et soupira. Si elle devait rester ici plusieurs jours, il était hors de question que ce soit dans ce capharnaüm. Elle commença par chercher ce dont elle avait besoin et humidifia le chiffon dont elle allait se servir. Elle nettoya chaque souvenir et les rangea. Elle hésita longtemps sur la place de certains objets essayant d'éviter au maximum d'encombrer la pièce déjà petite. Natsu était partit depuis des heures. Elle aurait largement pu s'enfuir, mais elle ne tenta même pas. Elle savait qu'elle perdrait le peu de confiance de l'équipage si elle tentait quoique ce soit.

Elle était sortit depuis quelques minutes pour aller chercher de quoi terminer de laver la maison et venait de rebrousser chemin pour retourner vers la maison. Elle se sentait suivie, et sa récente déclaration de guerre n'avait pas de quoi la rassurer. Elle se retourna scrutant les environs et cherchant la personne qui l'observait. Elle appela alors cette personne, lui demandant de sortir et de lui faire face.

Elle fut surprise en voyant Luxus s'avancer vers elle. Elle soupira.

« C'est Natsu qui vous a demandé de vérifier que je ne m'enfuyais pas ? Et bien non, je rentrais alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Rendez-vous utile et aidez moi à porter le sceau. Il est trop lourd pour moi. »

Et elle tendit le sceau au blond, qui le prit de mauvaise grâce. Ne supportant pas le silence, Lucy parla de la météo. S'extasiant du temps qu'il faisait et de la chaleur. Elle s'étonna aussi de la réaction des villageois quant au retour des pirates. Mais Luxus ne parla pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Lucy rentra et se retourna vers le pirate.

« Bien je suis de retour, vous pourrez lui dire que je n'ai rien tenté ! »

Elle prit le sceau des mains du blond et referma la porte. Elle s'adossa sur cette dernière et se félicita de ne pas avoir tenté de s'enfuir. Elle n'aurait pas pu aller loin avec cette surveillance. Elle vérifia par la fenêtre que Luxus n'était plus là avant de reprendre son ménage.

Natsu ne revint qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Lucy ne sachant pas cuisiner n'avait rien préparé et c'était endormie sur le sofa une fois le ménage terminé. Elle entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, mais cela ne la réveilla pas. Elle sentit également qu'elle était soulevée du sofa et qu'on la déplaçait. Mais elle était trop épuisée pour ouvrir les yeux.

Son nouvel environnement était beaucoup plus confortable et cela prit du temps pour qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle se réveilla cependant après plus d'une heure, levant la tête elle vit qu'elle était dans le lit, seule. Elle chercha Natsu du regard, celui-ci était sur le sofa. Lucy se rendormie.

Elle ne vit pas l'hésitation de Natsu devant la porte en voyant sa maison rangée. Ni son sourire en constatant qu'elle était toujours là. Elle ne vit pas non plus la tendresse de son visage lorsqu'il la porta jusqu'à son lit, ni ses gestes tendres lorsqu'il rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Elle ne vit pas son masque d'arrogance tomber ce soir là.


	7. Chapter 6 - apprendre à se taire

**Voilà encore 2 chapitres… il y en aura en tout 17, ou peut être 18 si je me décide a en écrire un autre ! =)**

Lucy se réveilla et il lui fallu quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui c'était passé la veille. Sans trop s'attarder sur ce qui lui était arrivée sur le navire (la colère de Natsu, son manque de délicatesse et même le baisé), elle revint sur sa rencontre avec Lisanna. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait réagit de cette manière ! Non seulement elle avait encore fait un de ses fameux discours qu'elle regrettait immédiatement après. Le genre de discours qui la mettait toujours dans des situations pas croyables. Mais en plus elle l'avait insultée. Elle se remémora aussi l'état lamentable dans lequel la petite maison était lorsqu'elle était entrée et son application à tout ranger. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la pièce et fut satisfaite du résultat, la pièce était bien rangée. Ou plutôt elle était toujours bien rangée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le ménage quelque part, et bien que très satisfaite, les efforts déployés l'avait exténuée! Elle réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Son regard fut attiré vers le sofa où une touffe de cheveux roses remuait légèrement. Un soulagement immense s'empara d'elle. Il n'avait pas dormi avec elle. Oui, en ne le voyant pas elle avait cru qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble et qu'il était parti immédiatement après. Lucy ne l'avait pas revu hier, et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il était énervé après elle. Ce fut un peu anxieuse qu'elle se leva du lit, elle espérait vraiment qu'il s'était calmé.

Elle estimait que le rangement de sa maison était une sorte d'offre de paix, et qu'elle avait réussi à apaiser les tensions. Mais elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Devait-elle préparer le petit déjeuné ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle voulait lui préparer un petit déjeuné maintenant ? Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, et n'était même pas sure de savoir faire ça. Elle refit le lit, attendant que Natsu se réveille. Elle s'assit sur le lit refait et attendit. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Les minutes défilèrent mais rien ne se passait.

L'idée de s'enfuir lui traversa l'esprit, mais se souvenant de la présence de Luxus la suivant comme une ombre, elle ne tenta rien. Il n'y avait pas de livre dans la maison, pas de papiers non plus. Rien à faire en somme. Alors elle décida d'aller à la rivière pour chercher de l'eau. Elle en aurait besoin pour se laver, et peut être Natsu pourrait s'en servir pour préparer à manger.

Une fois dehors, elle se sentit encore suivie. Décidément, l'équipage se mobilisait pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Elle puisa l'eau et se retourna, si elle était suivie autant mettre à profit ces personnes, l'aide supplémentaire serait la bienvenue.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Luxus, c'est encore vous qui me suivez ? » Lucy jeta un regard autour d'elle espérant trouver la personne qui la suivait. Mais là où elle s'attendait à voir Luxus, ce fut Lisanna qui sortit.

« Non, désolée pour toi. Ce n'est pas Luxus. Et Natsu n'est pas là pour te protéger. Alors que dirais-tu de reprendre notre petite conversation ? Je crois que l'on s'était arrêtées au moment où tu m'expliquais que la violence était la réponse des simples d'esprits et aussi à quel point tu voulais m'aider à m'exprimer. Eh bien, réjouit toi. Je suis là pour la première leçon. »

Lisanna avait parlé tout en s'approchant de Lucy. Lucy qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit un membre de l'équipage qu'elle connaissait, pas la dernière personne en date qu'elle avait mise en colère. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et dans son estomac un nœud se forma. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie. Comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais sa survie dépendait de sa capacité à fuir cette situation et surtout cette personne.

Lisanna se trouvait au milieu du chemin menant à la maison de Natsu. Lucy ne pourrait jamais passer devant elle pour retourner auprès du capitaine. Elle jeta des petits regards furtifs autour d'elle, tentant de trouver une échappatoire sans perdre la blanche de vue. Mais rien, elle ne vit rien. Aucune route, aucun chemin, aucun passage lui permettant de s'enfuir. Il n'y avait que le sentier où se trouvait Lisanna. Une idée complètement folle lui traversa alors l'esprit.

Ce serait son seul moyen de s'en sortir, et elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un seul petit faux pas et elle mourrait. Mais si elle ne faisait rien, elle mourrait aussi. Donc, elle devrait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle leva la tête et regarda Lisanna droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, c'est exact. Maintenant que vous le dites, je m'en souviens. La première leçon est de ne pas laisser ses émotions diriger nos actions. Par exemple, hier, au lieu de me frapper, vous auriez pu me répondre. Quel genre de réponse aurait pu avoir le même effet ? » Lucy fit semblant de réfléchir tout en surveillant l'approche de Lisanna. Celle-ci n'était pas encore suffisamment près d'elle. Elle devait donc continuer à parler, l'énerver pour qu'elle se rapproche. Mais ne pas trop l'énerver pour ne pas qu'elle n'accélère le mouvement pour la frapper.

« Quelque chose du genre : Vous avez vu juste, je n'ai pas demandé qui vous étiez car cela ne m'intéressait pas. Mais maintenant que vous vous êtes présentée, que diriez vous de repartir ? Oui, ce genre de réponse aurait pu convenir. »

Lisanna était encore à quelques pas d'elle. Elle devait encore attendre. Il fallait que la pirate soit à sa portée. Lisanna fit encore un pas, puis un autre. Le silence se faisait pesant. Lorsque la blanche fut à portée de main, Lucy lui balança le sceau d'eau froide au visage. Et n'attendant pas de voir la réaction de la pirate, s'élança sur le chemin.

Elle entendit un petit hoquet de surprise, sa diversion avait réussi. Elle espéra vraiment que les quelques secondes que cette stratégie lui ferait gagner seraient suffisante pour prendre un peu d'avance. La princesse courut, mais fut vite essoufflée. Et même si l'envie de s'arrêter se fit forte, elle continua son chemin. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison du capitaine, lorsqu'elle sentit, ou plutôt entendu qu'on lui courrait après.

Sous le coup de la panique, elle tenta d'accélérer mais ses jambes, trop peu habituées, ne la portaient plus. Elle allait mourir, ici, stupidement, à cause de son effronterie. Elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba lourdement sur le sol. En tombant elle sentit un courant d'air au dessus de sa tête, sa chute lui avait évité de prendre un coup. Une fois au sol, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre sa nouvelle situation. Secondes qui auraient du lui être fatales, mais qui étrangement, ne le furent pas. Elle leva les yeux, cherchant ce qui retenait la pirate et vit son poing arrêté à quelques centimètres au dessus de son visage.

Cherchant ce qui la retenait, Lucy regarda derrière elle et vit Natsu. Son visage exprimait une immense colère, pire encore que celle qu'elle avait pu voir lors de leur altercation sur son navire. Il tenait le bras de Lisanna et l'empêchait de terminer son geste. Lucy aurait été soulagée, si elle n'avait pas prit peur en voyant le visage du capitaine.

La situation resta la même le temps d'un battement de cœur mais qui sembla durer une éternité pour Lucy. La main de Natsu se resserra sur le bras de la pirate et la repoussa en arrière. Ou plutôt il la jeta en arrière et sans jeter un regard pour la pirate, se pencha vers Lucy main en avant. La colère s'exprimait toujours sur son visage mais elle crut déceler une lueur d'inquiétude. Lucy tendit la main vers Natsu qui l'attrapa et la souleva du sol, la remettant sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Euh. Je me suis réveillée. Et voilà ! »

Lucy avait levé les mains dans un geste visant à montrer l'endroit où ils était en disant cela. Elle hésitait à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Déjà, parce qu'elle avait un peu honte de sa réaction. Et aussi, parce qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qui c'était passé. Elle regarda la maison, tentant de faire passer le message : peut-on continuer à l'intérieur ?

Lisanna s'était relevée. Et apparemment, leur 'conversation' n'était pas terminée puisqu'elle fit un pas dans leur direction. Lucy n'avait qu'une envie, mettre des murs de pierres entre elle et Lisanna. Mais Natsu semblait vouloir en parler immédiatement. Si elle restait dehors, Natsu ou pas, Lisanna attaquerait. Il fallait qu'elle se résolve à demander.

« Pourrais t'on rentrer, s'il vous plait ? Je vous promets de tout vous raconter. Mais une fois à l'intérieur. »

Natsu tira Lucy par le bras pour la faire avancer plus vite. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Lisanna, Lucy remarqua que Natsu était entre elles. A peine la porte refermée, la situation de la veille se répétait. Elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Natsu de chaque côté de sa tête et une colère immense teintant son visage. Lucy soupira, pour faire disparaître cette expression, elle devrait probablement cuisiner. Elle se reprit, à quoi pensait-elle dans cette situation ? Lisanna n'était plus un danger imminent. Mais Natsu, et un Natsu en colère en plus, avait toujours été un énorme danger pour elle ! Et voilà qu'elle baissait sa garde devant lui, qu'elle pensait à cuisiner pour lui !

« D'accord. Je me suis levée, et j'ai voulu aller chercher de l'eau pour me rafraichir. Je suis sortie, et sur le chemin du retour, Lisanna était là. Elle voulait terminer notre conversation d'hier. Lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de moi, je lui ai lancé le sceau d'eau au visage et j'ai couru pour revenir ici. Je suis tombée, et… vous savez tout ! »

Et comme Lucy s'y était attendue le regard de Natsu se durcit. Mais malgré tout, elle crut distinguer de l'inquiétude et du soulagement dans le regard du capitaine.

« Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir à si bon compte. Lisanna aurait pu te tuer. Personne ne l'a jamais provoquée. Et il y a une raison à ça. Ne recommence jamais, et ne t'éloigne plus de moi. Jamais. »

Il laissa glisser ses bras le long du mur. Le long de Lucy. Entrainant son corps vers l'avant. Ce fut lorsque sa tête reposa sur l'épaule de Lucy, qu'il sembla se relaxer. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, au cours desquelles elle crut l'entendre murmurer 'Ne me refait plus jamais ça'.

Lucy était figée, incapable de bouger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Natsu de réagir de cette manière ? Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, et de faire le point sur sa situation. En fait, elle avait besoin de parler à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle l'aide à faire le point. Mais Lévy n'était pas là, et elle ne la reverrait peut être jamais. Donc à défaut, elle voulait se retrouver seule, juste un peu seule.

Les minutes passèrent, et son cœur commençait à battre trop vite, trop fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine. La situation l'avait choquée au début, mais maintenant elle était seulement gênée. La température de la pièce semblait également monter en flèche. Et le capitaine ne bougeait toujours pas, elle sentait son souffle sur son cou. Et ça, c'était peut être le pire dans cette situation. Sentir le souffle régulier et chaud du capitaine contre son cou commençait à la rendre complètement folle.

Des images du capitaine défilaient dans son esprit : son sourire moqueur, son arrogance, son visage inquiet, sa colère. Et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou plutôt elle refusait de le comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle se dégage de là. Son cœur se serra légèrement, si elle bougeait elle ne serrait plus aussi proche de Natsu. Immédiatement après avoir eu cette pensée, la princesse la relégua au second, non dernier plan.

Même si son esprit occultait ces sentiments, son corps ne le pouvait pas. Et elle se surprit à lever les bras, voulant enlacer Natsu. Ce fut à ce moment que Natsu décida de se redresser. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait être redevenu normal, et ce fut de son ton le plus arrogant qu'il décida de l'informer de la suite des évènements.

« On va retourner en ville. Je veux savoir comment va Juvia. Ensuite, je vais t'apprendre à te battre. Parce que les discours, et lancer des sceaux d'eau à la tête des gens ça va bien 5 minutes. »

Et, après s'être habillé. Oh mon dieu, Lucy venait de réaliser que pendant tout ce temps, le capitaine était encore à moitié nu. Elle devait être plus choquée que ce qu'elle pensait pour ne pas avoir réaliser ça ! Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Le trajet pour retourner au village fut long et se fit en silence. Un silence pesant, que Lucy n'osait pas troubler. Sans une seule hésitation, il entraina Lucy vers l'hospice. La petite fille aux cheveux bleus qu'ils avaient vu la veille se tourna vers eux. Elle regarda Lucy, puis Natsu, puis Lucy de nouveau.

« Wendy, des nouvelles de Juvia ? » Natsu semblait inquiet, ce qui attrista Lucy beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

« Elle devrait aller mieux. Elle était très faible, et elle arrivait à peine à manger hier soir. Mais aujourd'hui elle a réussit. La présence de Grey à ses côtés aide beaucoup, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment. Mais il aide. Ce qui reste inquiétant c'est sa blessure. Elle est infectée, alors elle devra avoir des cataplasmes pendant longtemps. Oh, Makarov veut te parler, il veut que vous repartiez en mer… En emmenant Lisanna… Et Natsu ? Lorsque tu seras dans la chambre de Juvia, essaie de faire sortir Grey, qu'il se lave et mange un peu, d'accord ? »

Lorsque Wendy avait dit que Makarov voulait qu'ils repartent en mer avec Lisanna, Natsu avait fortement pâlit. Et Lucy avait vacillé. Se retrouver sur une île avec elle n'était déjà pas sûr. Alors sur un navire ? Elle serait morte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Après s'être ressaisit, Natsu se dirigea vers une porte. Probablement la porte de la chambre de Juvia. Il se retourna vers Lucy et se dirigea vers une autre porte, située plus loin. Lucy se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard sur la porte avant de suivre Natsu. Elle ne devait plus faire le moindre faux pas.

Natsu toqua doucement pour signaler sa présence et entra sans attendre la réponse. Lucy le suivit et lança un petit regard d'excuse à Grey. Natsu se dirigea droit vers Juvia qui était endormie, et lui prit la main.

« Tu as l'air en forme, Juvia. Tu seras bientôt prête à reprendre la mer. Pas de soucis, on t'attendra ! » Il avait dit ça en faisant un vrai sourire. Un sourire amical ! C'était la première fois que Lucy le voyait avec cette expression. Et au vu de la tête que faisait Grey, lui aussi n'avait pas du voir ce sourire très souvent. Natsu se retourna ensuite vers le pirate. « Toi par contre, on dirait que tu t'es fait rouler dessus par une charette! Faut que tu manges. » Il renifla l'air entourant le pirate et ajouta « Et que tu te laves, tu pues ! Allez Lucy va surveiller Juvia. »

Lucy était surprise, Grey aussi. Déjà parce que Natsu était gentil avec ses amis (à défaut d'autre mot), mais aussi parce qu'elle ne devait plus s'éloigner de lui, et voilà qu'il la laissait dans une chambre seule. Natsu était l'une des personnes les plus incohérente que la princesse n'ait jamais rencontrée.

Les deux pirates sortirent, laissant Lucy seule avec la blessée. Lucy hésita quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la petite table et servit un verre d'eau. Elle le posa à côté d'elle. Si Juvia se réveillait, elle le lui donnerait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle était seule. Avec Juvia, mais celle-ci dormait. Elle devait en profiter au maximum. Faire le point. Ici ou ailleurs ? Du moment qu'elle était seule.

« Alors voilà, après être montée sur le navire d'Hadès, je suis restée des jours sans manger ni boire, ou vraiment très peu. Hadès venait me voir tous les jours, et m'observait sans bouger. Au moment où j'ai entendu les canons, il s'est jeté sur moi. Et si la cloche n'avait pas retentit à ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé. C'est là que Grey est entré dans ma cabine en criant Juvia, Juvia et qu'il m'a emmenée sur le navire de Natsu. »

Lucy était trop absorbée par sa propre histoire pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Parler à voix haute était libérateur, alors elle continua.

« Il m'a jetée comme une poupée de chiffon sur le pont et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Natsu, qui m'a insultée et humiliée. Et c'est la première fois que je lui ai répondu. Je crois que si je n'avais pas encore été sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer avec Hadès, je n'aurais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Enfin, après ça, j'ai eu le droit de me laver, et après tout ce que je venais de vivre, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! J'ai aussi rencontré Erza et Mirajane, et même maintenant, je me demande ce qu'elles font à bord.

Je crois que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas retourner sur le navire d'Hadès. Donc quand j'ai compris qu'il y avait une petite chance pour y échapper, j'ai tenté le coup. Heureusement que vous étiez là ! J'avoue avoir été surprise de voir Gelal et surtout de le voir avec Erza. Mais bon, on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

Et Grey, lorsqu'il t'a vu Juvia, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un passer de l'inquiétude au soulagement et de nouveau à l'inquiétude en si peu de temps. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient incapables de choisir la route pour rentrer. Je me suis énervée, et j'ai encore fait quelque chose de stupide.

Enfin, depuis ma capture par Hadès, jusqu'à mon monologue dans ta chambre, je n'ai fait quasiment que de choses stupides ! Et tout est la faute de Natsu. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je sais que c'est de sa faute. Même le fait que je provoque Lisanna est de sa faute. Alors, tu vas m'aider à y voir un peu plus clair, tu veux bien ? »

Lucy s'était tournée vers la malade et sursauta en voyant que ses yeux étaient ouverts et qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Elle pensait que Juvia dormait, et qu'elle pourrait enfin exprimer ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, puisqu'elle entendit un 'évidemment'. Sauf que les lèvres de Juvia n'avaient pas bougées. Lucy tourna lentement la tête pour voir Mirajane et Erza assises sur des chaises proches de la porte.

« Evidemment, on va t'aider à comprendre tout ça. Et je dois avouer que je suis soulagée de constater que tu sais que la moitié des choses que tu as faites sur notre navire étaient stupides ! » Mira avait dit cela en lui faisant un sourire éclatant. Et maintenant quoi ? Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de parler à ses pirates. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle aurait du se faire ses réflexions à voix basse…


	8. Chapter 7 - nouveau départ

_« Evidemment, on va t'aider à comprendre tout ça. Et je dois avouer que je suis soulagée de constater que tu sais que la moitié des choses que tu as faites sur notre navire étaient stupides ! » Mira avait dit cela en lui faisant un sourire éclatant. Et maintenant quoi ? Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de parler à ses pirates. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle aurait dû se faire ses réflexions à voix basse…_

« Heu… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

Erza et Mira hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Evidemment, si elle avait pu lui répondre c'est qu'elle savait au moins de quoi elle parlait ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle à voix haute. Oh mon dieu, si c'était Natsu et Grey qui étaient entrés à ce moment ? Lucy blanchit à cette idée.

« Le capitaine ne sera pas là avant un bon moment, il nous a demandé de faire en sorte que Lisanna ne te tues pas. C'est pour ça qu'on est entrées. Franchement, on pensait trouver Juvia réveillée en t'entendant parler. Tu parles souvent toute seule ? »

Le sourire de Mira s'était élargi. Elle la torturait. C'était une torture psychologique, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible ! Cette femme avait du sang de démon dans ses veines ! Erza avait hoché la tête, montrant qu'elle partageait le point de vu de Mira. Et Juvia, en fait elle était toujours allongée, mais un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ces 3 femmes se payaient sa tête. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, après tout, c'était sa faute pour avoir été aussi stupide !

« Pardon ? Non, rarement… C'était la première fois que je me faisais des réflexions à voix haute… Et j'aurais dû m'abstenir. »

« Mais là, ce n'est pas la faute du capitaine. Juste la tienne. Donc nous allons t'aider à comprendre. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce qu'elle voulait… Plus que comprendre ce qui c'était passé au cours de ces derniers jours, elle voulait ne plus être seule. Elle avait besoin d'avoir des amies. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance, elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler qu'elle était en réalité la fille du duc. Lucy soupira.

« Comprendre, hein ? Non, pas vraiment. Ce que je veux, c'est ne plus être seule. Ne plus être constamment sur mes gardes, ne plus être prisonnière. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je suis dans votre équipage. Au début j'étais une monnaie d'échange contre vos amis. Mais vous les avez récupérés, et je suis toujours là… Depuis ma capture par le capitaine Hadès, j'ai toujours été seule. Sur votre navire, lorsque je n'assistais pas à vos réunions, je restais enfermée dans ma cabine. Ce que je veux, c'est parler simplement, comme je le ferais avec des amies. »

Erza hocha la tête, Mira esquissa un léger sourire, Juvia tenta alors de se relever. En voyant l'effort requis, Lucy plaça quelques oreillers sous sa tête pour la mettre en position assise sans que cela ne requière d'effort.

« J'aurais préférer qu'on parle de la raison pour laquelle tout est de la faute du capitaine, ça semblait plus intéressant, ou amusant disons. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles éviter le sujet » Juvia sourit en voyant que Lucy lui tendait le verre d'eau qu'elle avait préparer. « Alors, dis nous, comment était la vie à Harugeon ? »

Les filles ne reparlèrent plus de ce qui c'était passé. Lucy en apprenait plus sur ces pirates étranges qui l'avaient capturés. Et également sur Lisanna, qui était la sœur de Mira. Lisanna était différente des autres pirates de cet équipage. Alors que les autres recherchaient la liberté, elle voulait vivre une vie de pirate. Une vraie, plus proche de ce que Hadès et son équipage vivaient que de celle de l'équipage de Natsu.

Elle ne tuait pas sans raison, mais attaquait cependant des villes. Bien que ça ne leur plaise pas beaucoup, tous la laissaient faire. Elle ne leur faisait pas peur à proprement parler, mais ils ignoraient ce qu'elle ferrait s'ils lui refusaient quoique ce soit. Le capitaine Makarov pensait qu'elle cherchait encore ce qu'elle voulait faire et être. Il la laissait donc libre de ses choix.

Un peu plus d'une heure était passée lorsque Grey et Natsu entrèrent dans la chambre de Juvia, trouvant les femmes en pleine discussion. Grey se précipita au chevet de Juvia et lui prit la main. Les autres sortirent discrètement pour leur laisser leur intimité.

Lucy suivit Natsu, qui l'emmena dans la forêt près de chez lui. Comme il le lui avait dit, il commença à l'entrainer. Il voulait lui apprendre à se battre à mains nues avant de commencer l'escrime. Et plusieurs jours passèrent, les premiers temps, Lucy était fatiguée par l'entrainement. Et surtout par l'humiliation quotidienne qu'elle subissait. Mais elle s'améliorait, espérant faire taire Natsu.

Les matins étaient consacrés à ses leçons, mais les après midis, Natsu vaquait à ses occupations et la laissait en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies. Elle allait voir Juvia tous les jours avec Erza et Mira. Grey sortait toujours pour les laisser seules. Lisanna n'attaqua plus, ce qui soulageait vraiment Lucy.

Lucy en venait même à oublier où elle était. Oublier qu'elle était toujours prisonnière en quelque sorte. Oublier qu'au moindre faux pas, elle pouvait se faire tuer. Oublier qu'elle était entourée de pirates… Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et un matin, après son entrainement, Natsu l'informa qu'une fête aurait lieu le soir même pour leur souhaiter bon voyage.

Sa vie s'était améliorée depuis qu'elle était sur l'île. Et en entendant qu'elle allait devoir se retrouver de nouveau dans sa position précédente, lui fit reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes.

« Et je suppose que je n'ai rien le droit de dire. Je vais devoir me contenter de vous suivre, encore. Mais dites moi, je serais encore cantonnée à ma chambre ? Ou cette fois j'aurais le droit d'aller sur le pont ? Non, parce que si c'est pour me laisser éternellement dans ma cabine, je préfère… »

Lucy se figea, un coup de poing avait heurté l'arbre derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Ne recommence pas à me défier sans cesse ! Lisanna prendra ton ancienne cabine. Tu seras dans la mienne. Et tu pourras circuler librement. Satisfaite ? »

La colère présente dans la voix de Natsu aurait fait trembler Lucy, si le fait d'être une fois de plus dans la chambre du capitaine ne l'effrayait pas. Pendant les semaines passées sur l'île il ne l'avait pas touchée, mais c'était toujours un risque. Un risque qu'elle en avait assez de courir.

« Satisfaite ? Vous devez plaisanter ! Pourquoi ne pas me donner une autre cabine ? »

Lucy hurlait à présent. Jamais au cours de leurs échanges elle n'avait haussé la voix. Restant toujours maitresse de ses émotions. Et bien qu'elle ce soit reposée, la tension d'être prisonnière demeurait. Elle avait des amies, en quelque sorte, car elle leur mentait en permanence. Jouer double jeu l'épuisait, le trouble qu'elle ressentait en présence du capitaine l'épuisait, être sous surveillance permanente l'épuisait. Toute cette situation l'épuisait. Crier lui avait permis d'évacuer un peu toute cette tension, mais cela l'avait également surprise. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait crier, jamais elle ne s'était énervée au point de ne plus rien contrôler.

Et d'ailleurs elle ne put cacher la surprise sur son visage. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur le visage de Natsu. Elle n'allait pas aimer sa réponse, elle le sentait.

« Tu veux une cabine ? Pas de problème, mais lorsque Lisanna viendra te tuer, essaie de ne réveiller personne. La seule chose qui te protège, c'est moi. Mais, je peux arrêter. »

Son poing se délogea de l'arbre dans lequel il était toujours planté. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il cherchait quelque chose dans son regard. Mais quoique ce fut, il ne le vit pas, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se retourner.

« Dernière leçon terminée, tu peux retourner voir Erza, Mira et Juvia. Oh et une dernière chose… Ne crie plus jamais en ma présence. »

Tremblante Lucy se dirigea vers la maison d'Erza. Mais à quelques mètres de sa destination, elle fit demi tour et courut. Elle se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Depuis sa première visite à Juvia, une chose l'intriguait. Et elle voulait savoir avant de repartir, parce qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

Elle pénétra dans l'hôpital le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était là où Natsu avait voulu aller lors de leur première visite. Il n'était jamais retourné près de cette porte par la suite. Mais, elle était toujours intriguée, et elle avait toujours voulu savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte.

Toujours le plus silencieusement possible, elle entrouvrit la porte, et entra. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne l'avait entendu elle se retourna. La chambre n'avait rien de spécial. Elle était exactement comme celle de Juvia. Mais sur le lit, se trouvait un homme endormi.

Lucy s'approcha doucement du lit afin d'éviter de réveiller l'homme. Mais une fois arrivée à proximité du lit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Lucy retenait son souffle, allait-il signaler sa présence ? Mais non, il se contenta de la dévisager. Après quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité, il parla.

« Je ne vous connais pas. »

Une évidence, étant donné que même elle ignorait qui cet homme était. Pourquoi Natsu s'était-il dirigé vers cette porte lors de leur première visite ? Il s'était approché de la porte comme si c'était une habitude avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul et de se diriger vers la chambre de Juvia.

« Moi non plus je ne vous connais pas. Je suis Lévy MacGarden, et vous ? »

« Igneel. Je suis Igneel Dragneel. Que faites vous dans ma chambre ? »

Dragneel ? Maintenant qu'il le disait, ses cheveux étaient rouges mais ses yeux, c'était les même que Natsu. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Lucy.

« Vous êtes le père de Natsu. »

Lucy n'avait pas osé parler trop fort, premièrement parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt en voyant Igneel. Mais aussi parce qu'elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans cette chambre. Un léger sourire sur le visage d'Igneel informa Lucy qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas être ici. Il y a quelques jours Natsu est venu ici, et j'étais intriguée. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu l'opportunité de rentrer dans cette chambre, alors je suis venue. La curiosité, vous savez… Enfin, je vais partir. Je vais vous laissez. Vous semblez avoir besoin de repos. Désolée encore de vous avoir dérangé… »

Lucy se dirigeait vers la porte à reculons. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un n'entre.

« Natsu ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il se prépare à partir, et je ne le reverrais pas avant un moment. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, parlez moi de vous. Je ne lui dirais rien si vous faites ce que je vous demande. Et je ne peux pas sortir de ce lit, mes jambes ne fonctionnent plus. Ca ne durera pas longtemps, mais avoir de la compagnie m'aidera à me changer les idées… Je vous écoute. »

Sa voix était calme, et malgré sa situation il restait digne. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, enfermé ici. Et franchement, rien que ça aurait fait faire demi tour à Lucy. Et puis, si elle restait, peut être en apprendrait elle un peu plus sur Natsu. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça maintenant ? Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle voulait encore en savoir plus. Non, elle voulait tout savoir sur lui.

Lucy soupira. Elle retourna près du lit, versa un verre d'eau et le donna à Igneel pour qu'il puisse boire, puis elle tira une chaise et l'approcha du lit.

« Bien, je m'appelle Lévy MacGarden et j'étais la dame de compagnie de la princesse Lucy Heartfilia… »

Igneel n'était en rien comme son fils. Il n'était pas arrogant, pas violent, calme, gentil, bref rien à voir ! Lucy avait passé un bon moment en la compagnie de l'ancien pirate. Elle avait put souffler, et une fois de plus cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle venait de sortir de la chambre oubliant toute précaution lorsque Juvia lui tomba dessus.

« Lévy, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais la dedans ? Si Natsu l'apprend il te tuera ! On doit vite retrouver Erza et Mira. Mais à quoi tu pensais, merde ! »

Elle continua sa litanie tout en entrainant Lucy loin de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivées chez Mira, Juvia raconta où elle avait trouvé Lucy. Et un second sermon commença. Lucy eut droit une deuxième fois au discours pourquoi étais-tu là ? Si Natsu le sait tu es morte. Tu es encore plus stupide qu'on ne le pensait…

Et rien de ce que put dire Lucy ne l'aida à se justifier. Elle finit donc par s'excuser, et promettre qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Elle confirma que jamais elle n'avait pensé à s'enfuir.

« Bien, maintenant que l'idiote est de retour (un regard appuyé en direction de Lucy confirma ses soupçons quant à l'identité de l'idiote). On va pouvoir se préparer pour la fête de départ ! »

Mira sortit des robes de nulle part et les tendit à chacune des femmes présente. La robe de Lucy était verte, assez simple en réalité. Tombant droite, sans gaine comprimant sa poitrine comme celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter avant. Celle d'Erza était rouge, celle de Juvia était bleue et celle de Mira était blanche.

« Je les ai faites faire il y a un petit moment. Je savais qu'on allait repartir, et je savais que vous n'auriez rien de décent à vous mettre ! »

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Mira ajusta chaque tenue. Elle donna des bijoux et coiffa chaque femme présente. Une fois contente du résultat, elle autorisa tout le monde à sortir.

Lucy s'attendait à de nombreuses choses sur cette 'fête', mais pas à ce que tout le village soit présent. Chacun parlait, chantait, dansait, en fait ils s'amusaient tous. Cette fête lui rappela celle qu'elle avait surprit une fois. Elle devait avoir 15 ans, et étant incapable de s'endormir, elle s'était levée pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Arrivée dans la cuisine elle avait surpris tout le monde célébrant le mariage d'une des femmes de chambre. Les personnes s'étaient figées lorsqu'elle était entrée, et elle s'était servie son verre d'eau et était repartie en disant à tous de continuer.

Lucy suivait de près ses amies. Ou plutôt ses amies l'empêchaient de faire des idioties, elle en avait apparemment fait suffisamment pour une seule journée. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde, et après une heure passée sans rien faire, elle décida de manger un peu. Elle s'approchait du buffet, lorsqu'elle aperçut Natsu. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar, et se servit un verre. Et ce qu'elle buvait avait un goût vraiment étrange. Le liquide lui laissait une sensation de brûlure dans la bouche, la gorge et l'estomac. Après quelques instants elle avait ressenti des vertiges et elle avait du mal à penser normalement. Elle avait chaud et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Mais, et ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, elle se resservit un verre. La sensation était agréable, malgré le gout bizarre de la boisson. Elle allait se servir un troisième verre lorsqu'Erza remarqua ce qu'elle buvait.

« Lévy ! Tu es en train de boire du rhum, pas de l'eau ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Juvia, va prévenir le capitaine ! »

Lucy ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, elle était restée un peu à la fête, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Erza l'avait empêcher de boire, et Natsu la racompagnait chez lui. Et il n'était pas content, ça changeait !

« Bien, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu pensais faire en buvant autant de rhum ? Lévy, tu tiens à peine debout ! »

« Alors tu vois, euh… Du rhum ? J'en ai jamais bu… C'est bon ? Donc tu demandais quelque chose… Pourquoi la pièce tourne ? Ah oui, je suis arrivée à la fête. Et oh c'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation ! Mais j'était pas seule, j'étais avec Erza, et Juvia, et Mira ! C'est moi ou il fait chaud ? Enfin bref, j'avais faim, tu sais j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin ! Je vais peut être me mettre assise. Mais tu étais là bas, en train de manger, et je ne voulais pas te parler. Oui, assise c'est mieux ! je disais quoi ? Ah oui, je voulais pas te parler parce que j'avais peur que tu sois encore en colère à cause de ce matin. Donc je suis allée boire un verre à la place. Et après, tu me ramenais ici. Mais je suis par terre ? »

Ces pensées étaient embrouillée, mais Natsu ne semblait plus trop en colère, d'ailleurs, il l'aida à se relever et à marcher jusqu'au lit. Une sensation de chaleur, pire que toutes celles qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'à présent s'emparait d'elle. Partant de l'endroit où Natsu la touchait pour se diffuser en elle.

Il la laissa se mettre assise sur le lit, pendant qu'il partait. La chaleur disparut à l'instant où il arrêta de la toucher. Et ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Bois ça ! »

Et sans discuter elle but. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne se rebellait pas, qu'elle ne se battait pas contre lui. Elle se sentait bien comme dans un rêve. Oui, c'est ça, elle devait rêver. Et dans un rêve on peut faire ce qu'on veut !

Elle se leva doucement, dans un rêve rien n'a de conséquences après tout. Se rapprocha de Natsu, ou plutôt se colla à Natsu, et l'embrassa. La sensation de chaleur revint, et c'était tout ce qui importait en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle sourit, et s'écroula endormie dans ses bras.

Délicatement, il la posa sur le lit. Il retira ses chaussures et ses bijoux. Il défit également sa coiffure. Il la regarda dormir quelques minutes, puis s'éloigna du lit pour aller vers le canapé. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment intéressante !


	9. Chapter 8 - faire tomber les murs

_Délicatement, il la posa sur le lit. Il retira ses chaussures et ses bijoux. Il défit également sa coiffure. Il la regarda dormir quelques minutes, puis s'éloigna du lit pour aller vers le canapé. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment intéressante !_

Elle se réveilla comme dans un état second, sa bouche était pâteuse, et il y avait un énorme martèlement dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et la lumière du soleil lui brûla les yeux. Elle referma les yeux, attendit quelques secondes et les rouvrit, cette fois la lumière était moins violente, mais cela lui prit tout de même quelques instants pour s'adapter à la lumière ambiante.

Une fois fait, elle s'assit. Elle était encore dans la maison de Natsu, toujours prisonnière. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Qu'avait elle fait hier ? Elle tenta de se souvenir, mais seuls quelques bribes de souvenirs flous lui parvinrent, comme un rêve. Elle décida qu'elle avait le temps de se souvenir et se leva. Mais se lever était une très mauvaise idée, la pièce tangua et elle retomba sur le lit comme sous le choc d'un coup qu'elle n'avait pas reçut. C'est alors qu'une voix incroyablement forte, et teintée de sarcasme lui parvint.

« On embarque dans 5 minutes. »

« Vous savez que vous n'aviez pas besoin de crier. Je suis déjà réveillée. Et je ne serais jamais prête en 5 minutes si vous restez dans la pièce. »

Aucun mouvement ne suivit cette déclaration. Alors Lucy ajouta :

« Je dois m'habiller, pouvez vous sortir… s'il vous plait ? »

Elle ajouta le 's'il vous plait' comme s'il lui brulait la langue, mais elle n'avait pas la force de se battre, pas ce matin. Elle voulait être seule pendant les quelques minutes à venir, avant de se retrouver enfermée avec lui sur le navire pendant … elle ne savait même pas combien de temps le voyage durerait !

Elle entendit la porte se refermer, et se leva plus doucement. Constatant que la pièce restait en place cette fois, elle s'avança doucement vers ce qui faisait office de table de cehvet. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau, qu'elle but d'une traite. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chaise où sa robe était posée. Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Si elle était en retard, Natsu lui ferait payer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son teint était blafard, ses yeux étaient rouges. Ressembler à quelque chose dans ses conditions serait difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait faire bonne figure ! Elle se brossa les cheveux le plus rapidement possible, et les attacha en une simple queue de cheval. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et sortit, en évitant de se regarder dans le miroir une nouvelle fois.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, elle fut entrainée de force par un Natsu énervé. Elle avait mit plus de 5 minutes apparemment… Elle aurait bien voulut parler, au moins pour savoir combien de temps leur voyage durerait, où ils allaient. Mais, elle devait presque courir pour rester à la hauteur de Natsu, et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Une fois arrivés aux portes de la ville Natsu ralentit, et se mit à marcher en direction du port. Lucy était essoufflée et tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que Natsu ne montrait pas le moindre signe de l'effort qu'il venait de faire Tout le monde était présent, et leur souhaitait bon voyage. Ou plutôt, on souhaitait bon voyage à l'équipage, elle on l'ignorait tout simplement.

Elle monta à bord, évitant soigneusement de se mettre dans le chemin de qui que ce soit. Durant ce voyage, elle devrait bien être utile à quelque chose. Même embarquée de force, et prisonnière elle devrait se rendre utile. Malheureusement elle prétendait être une dame de compagnie, qui se devait de répondre aux moindres désirs de la dame qu'elle accompagnait. Ayant été l'accompagnée toute sa vie, elle serait donc incapable de faire quoique ce soit, et son mensonge serait découvert. Sur l'île elle avait appris quelques choses, mais cela ne suffirait surement pas. Elle avait donc l'intention de retarder le moment inévitable où on lui demanderait quoique ce soit le plus possible ! Evidemment, elle ne pourrait pas se cacher dans sa cabine, car elle allait rester avec Natsu. Et s'enfermer dans sa cabine reviendrait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et ce n'est jamais une bonne idée, peu importe à quel point le loup est séduisant.

L'équipage criait ses au revoir, les villageois aussi, et Lucy était complètement isolée de tous ses débordements de joie. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'île, elle s'était sentie un peu moins prisonnière, mais remonter sur le navire était un dur retour à la réalité…

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas, non elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Lisanna allait surveiller la moindre occasion pour la blesser ou la tuer, alors elle n'allait pas lui laisser la moindre opportunité. Elle se reprit difficilement, s'éclaircit les idées. Lucy se leva et se dirigea vers le bastingage et aperçut Wendy, alors elle lui fit signe. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'apprentie médecin, mais celle-ci retourna son geste. Le simple fait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui dire au revoir la fit se sentir mieux. Ce geste était anodin, mais signifiait que Wendy ne la considérait pas que comme une prisonnière, mais plus comme une amie.

Une fois le navire sortit du port, Natsu donna quelques indications et entraina Lucy dans sa cabine. Il referma la porte, et la jeta sur le lit, ou plutôt il la poussa et elle s'écroula sur le lit. Lucy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais elle devait avoir fait quelque chose, encore…

« Pas trop mal à la tête ? Tu dois te reposer, la gueule de bois ça passe plus lentement sur un navire… Tiens bois ! »

Il venait de lui tendre un verre d'eau. Lucy voulait protester, mais elle avait soif, et depuis que le navire était en mouvement, elle se sentait mal, ou disons encore plus mal. Donc elle prit le verre et but son contenu d'une traite.

« Bien, donc tu es capable d'obéir sans discuter lorsque tu es saoule ou que tu as une gueule de bois ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il voulait qu'elle recommence à se battre avec lui ?

« Nouvelles règles : tu peux aller où bon te semble. Tu devras bien sur venir lorsque je t'appellerais, tu dormiras dans ma cabine, mais tu ne seras pas obligée d'y rester en permanence. »

« Et je suppose que je dois vous remercier ? Je ne l'ai pas fait lorsque vous me l'avez dit sur l'île de Tenrou, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais maintenant. Nous savons tous les 2 que cette liberté n'est qu'une illusion, et pour plusieurs raisons. La première, je suis sur votre navire, et je ne peux pas m'enfuir donc aucun risque de ce côté là. La seconde, c'est que même ainsi, je resterais sous votre surveillance, le navire est certes grand, mais vous en êtes le capitaine, et pour m'appeler à votre convenance, vous devrez savoir où je suis. Et la troisième, et non la moindre, Lisanna. Je devrais rester avec vous ou une autre personne capable de lui tenir tête. » Lucy soupira, elle était de retour au point de départ. Encore.

« Bien, comme vous l'avez dit précédemment, je dois me reposer. Mais avant il y a une chose sur laquelle je m'interrogeais. Où allez-vous dormir ? »

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il semblait plutôt surpris par la question.

« Et bien je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans la cabine, et pas de sofa. J'ai également remarqué que sur l'île vous n'avez pas dormi avec moi une seule fois, ce que j'ai énormément apprécié. J'ajouterais encore que vous m'aviez laissé votre lit. Donc, où allez-vous dormir ? »

Un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait frappa Lucy. Quelque chose en rapport avec Natsu, ou plus précisément ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main droite sur ses lèves. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard de Natsu elle s'empressa de retirer sa main, mais il savait qu'elle se souvenait. Et elle, elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Moi, je vais dormir dans mon lit, Lévy. Evidemment, je ne te forcerais pas à en faire de même. Tu devras choisir entre dormir par terre ou dans le lit avec moi. »

« Bien, je dormirais par terre. »

« Bien. Oh, une dernière chose, tu m'as interrompu avant. Comme chaque membre de l'équipage, tu devras te rendre utile. »

Et il quitta la pièce. Ils devaient embarquer vers midi, mais le capitaine Makarov avait voulu parler avec Natsu, ce qui avait retardé le départ de 2h. Puis les au revoir avaient duré une éternité. Et elle était épuisée. Elle voulait se souvenir de la soirée de la veille, mais ce dont elle venait de se souvenir ne lui plaisait pas.

Comment avait-elle put l'embrasser ? Evidemment elle était saoule, mais même dans cet état, elle aurait du être plus prudente, plus intelligente. Un rêve… Elle était sure que c'était un rêve. Depuis quand embrassait-elle Natsu dans ses rêves ? Depuis leur rencontre, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. C'est en réfléchissant aux erreurs qu'elle avait faites la veille qu'elle s'endormit sur le plancher froid et inconfortable.

Après quelques heures, elle se réveilla gelée et toutes les parties de son corps la faisaient souffrir. Elle se releva doucement, elle n'allait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Le lit semblait si confortable, il semblait l'appeler. Non, elle ne devait pas. Après une bataille intérieure ayant duré moins de 5 secondes, elle se coucha doucement sur le lit pour éviter de réveiller Natsu. Et elle se réveillerait dans quelques heures et se recoucherait sur le sol, il ne saurait rien. L'honneur serait sauf.

Elle se réveilla dans entourée dans une douce chaleur. Et cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cette chaleur était celle des bras de Natsu. Elle voulut se lever, mais l'étreinte de Natsu se resserra autour d'elle.

« Je savais que tu me rejoindrais au final. Je pensais juste que ça te prendrait plusieurs jours. » Et il se leva et partit la laissant seule dans le lit.

Lucy ne revit pas Natsu de la journée. Elle restait avec Erza, évitant soigneusement Lisanna. Elle la vit deux fois de loin, mais rien ne se passa. Le soir venu, elle poussa la porte de la cabine avec appréhension. Natsu serait-il là ? Devrait-elle dormir par terre ? Ou se mettre dans le lit dès le début ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une cabine vide. Le soulagement s'empara de Lucy, qui se changea rapidement. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, se tourna, se retourna. Puis, vaincue elle monta dans le lit, et s'enroula dans le drap pour se protéger, elle put même faire plusieurs tours. Et elle s'endormie.

Après plusieurs jours passés sur le navire, Lucy dut admettre plusieurs choses. La première étant que se réveiller dans les bras de Natsu était très agréable. La seconde était que pour l'instant son secret était toujours un secret, et qu'elle réussissait à se rendre utile. Et la dernière, plus inquiétante était que Lisanna n'avait toujours rien tenté, et que ça l'effrayait.

Lucy était devenue une sorte de coursière. Elle faisait la plupart des allers-retours dans la calle et faisait l'inventaire de ce qui restait comme vivres, eau et autres produits qu'ils avaient embarqués. Elle était descendue chercher des vivres dans la calle lorsqu'elle aperçut Lisanna. Elle était seule, et Lucy était incapable de dire ce qu'elle faisait, elle attendait ? Quoi ? Qui ? Puis Natsu sortit d'une cabine, tournant le dos à Lisanna. Lisanna se jeta sur Natsu et plaça un couteau sous sa gorge.

« Allez, Natsu tourne toi pour me faire face. »

La voix de Lisanna était menaçante mais elle restait calme, posée. Cette combinaison ne la rendait que plus effrayante. Natsu se retourna lentement, il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, et ne tenta même pas de prendre son propre couteau. Une fois face à Lisanna, il la regarda simplement. Son regard était froid, distant, et Lucy savait que si ce regard lui était un jour destiné, ça la tuerait.

« Tu me forces à faire ça. Arrêtes de m'ignorez. Je veux juste qu'on parle. »

« Lisanna, si tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer, baisse ton couteau et laisse moi passer. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici, c'est parce que Makarov m'a demandé de te faire monter à bord. Je te l'avais déjà dit, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Et même si je reste civilisé en présence des autres, sache qu'au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterais pas. »

Lisanna baissa lentement son couteau, à contre cœur. Puis elle se jeta sur Natsu, elle l'embrassa. Le cœur de Lucy se serra dans sa poitrine. Jalousie, c'était le seul mot qui pouvait correspondre à ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle avait refusé de l'avouer, elle était amoureuse de Natsu. Et sa relation ambiguë avec Lisanna et leur passé, la rendait jalouse.

En un mouvement fluide et rapide, Natsu se décolla de la paroi et y plaqua Lisanna avec force. Le couteau que la blanche tenait quelques instants plus tôt était désormais pointé sous sa gorge. Il la toisa quelques instant, puis esquissa un sourire et éloigna le couteau. Lisanna sourit à son tour, elle pensait surement avoir gagné cette manche. Mais même de sa cachette, Lucy pouvait remarquer que Natsu était furieux. Dans ses yeux se reflétait toute sa colère, et rien ne pourrait sauver la personne contre qui était dirigé cette rage.

A part elle peut être, Lucy se maudit intérieurement, malgré ses sentiments pour Natsu et Lisanna et la menace que représentait cette dernière, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Elle fit du bruit, comme si elle venait d'arriver.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Je devais aller chercher quelque chose dans la calle. » Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas fuir et laisser Lisanna se débrouiller seule ? Parce qu'elle était le genre de personne qui se livrait à une bande de pirate pour éviter un massacre. Parce qu'elle était le genre de personne qui refusait de ne rien faire. Et surtout, parce qu'elle refusait de voir Natsu tuer quelqu'un sous ses yeux.

« Je t'accompagne. » L'attitude et la voix de Natsu avaient changés instantanément, dès qu'il l'avait aperçut.

Lucy avança vers la porte, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer Lisanna. Mais le regard que la blanche lui jeta montrait clairement son ressentiment. Avant de suivre Lucy, Natsu planta le couteau dans la paroi coupant une mèche de cheveux de Lisanna qui sursauta.

De toute évidence sa rencontre avec Lisanna n'avait pas mis Natsu de bonne humeur. Les choses étaient encore pires que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et remonta sur le pont. Elle s'était absentée beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais en la voyant ressortir accompagnée du capitaine, Erza ne dit rien. Lucy suivit la pirate vers la 'cuisine' et le reste de la préparation du repas se fit dans un silence entrecoupé d'ordres.

Le soir avant de retourner à la cabine de Natsu, Lucy alla chercher une bouteille de rhum dans la calle. Elle prit également des gâteaux secs, elle en aurait surement besoin. Et c'est sans appréhension qu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre. Natsu était déjà affalé sur le lit, le drap était plié à côté de lui, comme à chaque fois.

Lucy, mangea un ou deux gâteaux, et se servit un verre de rhum qu'elle vida d'une traite, avant de réveiller Natsu le plus doucement possible. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était éloignée de lui, afin d'éviter les représailles pour l'avoir réveiller.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Natsu se redressa. Il était maintenant assis sur le lit, la couverture glissa lentement révélant son torse alors qu'il tourna son regard sur Lucy. Lucy qui était momentanément distraite par le maudit bout de tissus, se servit un second verre. Elle se ressaisit, et avala d'un coup son verre de rhum. Oui, le rhum était du courage liquide. Natsu regarda la bouteille, puis Lucy sans vraiment comprendre.

Voyant que Natsu était plus perplexe qu'énervé, Lucy s'avança vers le lit. Elle se mit assise à côté de lui. Le rhum ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet que la première fois, surement parce qu'elle avait mangé cette fois. Erza lui avait expliqué que manger permettait de diminuer les effets de l'alcool.

« Je me rends. Tu as gagné. » Une incompréhension totale transparut sur le visage de Natsu.

« Je ne me battrais plus contre toi à chaque fois que tu me dis quelque chose. » Rien que de dire ça, la soulageait d'un poids immense. Mais il fallait qu'elle continue. Elle avait encore une dernière chose à dire. « Erza, Mira et Juvia m'ont aidés à comprendre ce qui c'était passé la première fois que j'ai vu Lisanna. Et dans le couloir j'en ai eu la confirmation. Je ne pensais pas être assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'une personne comme toi. Mais c'est le cas. Donc je rends les armes. Voilà. » Natsu ne réagissait pas. Alors Lucy ajouta « Désolée de t'avoir réveillé pour ça, mais il fallait que je le dise. »

Lucy commença à s'enrouler dans son drap comme à son habitude. Mais Natsu l'arrêta et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le drap tomba sur le sol alors que Natsu attirait Lucy vers lui.


	10. Chapter 9 - lendemains douloureux

_Lucy commença à s'enrouler dans son drap comme à son habitude. Mais Natsu l'arrêta et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le drap tomba sur le sol alors que Natsu attirait Lucy vers lui._

Le lendemain Lucy se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle s'était habituée à se réveillée dans les bras de Natsu, mais maintenant qu'elle avait cédé, elle ne devait plus être aussi intéressante. Elle n'était plus une nouveauté, une personne à conquérir. Son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine, elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient au coin de ses yeux, et tenta de se ressaisir.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la table, où se trouvait de quoi se rafraichir. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Peut être avait elle fait quelque chose de mal, ou elle s'était trompée sur la signification de la nuit dernière. Evidement pour elle, cela signifiait quelque chose, mais pas pour Natsu. Les larmes recommencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Sa tête se mit à tourner, à quelle point pouvait elle faible ? Elle ne devait pas être la première à tout donner et qui se retrouvait seule le lendemain. Mais de là à vaciller, à tomber, elle était ridicule. Elle s'approcha de la chaise la plus proche, et s'affala dedans. C'est alors qu'elle vit un mot. 'Réunion. Désolé'

Elle se mit à trembler. Oui, elle était ridicule. Mais elle comprenait maintenant un peu mieux pourquoi on écrivait autant à propos de l'amour. Au moment de son réveil, elle s'était sentie seule, abandonnée et vide, mais rien que la vue de ce mot lui avait redonné vie, en quelque sorte.

D'ailleurs, écrire un mot, et un mot d'excuses de surcroit, ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Natsu. Il avait du être appelé, se diriger vers la porte, hésiter et rédiger ce mot. Il avait pensé à ce qu'elle ressentirait en se réveillant seule. Et rien que pour ça, elle pourrait retomber amoureuse de lui.

S'avouer les choses avait du bon, elle se torturerait surement moins. Ou peut être plus… Elle s'avouait qu'elle aimait, magnifique ! Et elle allait le perdre… Lorsqu'il saurait sa véritable identité, soit il la tuerait soit il la rejetterait. Mais dans tous les cas, elle le perdrait. Un immense poids s'abattit sur elle, elle se sentait comme engourdie. La pensée de ne plus être avec Natsu… elle devait lui dire. Immédiatement.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa et regardant son reflet dans le miroir dut admettre que le résultat était plutôt réussi. Elle allait sortir lorsque le navire tangua, la projetant au sol.

Lucy se releva tant bien que mal, et se précipita dans le couloir. Le navire était attaqué, mais par qui ? D'autres pirates ? La marine ? Son père devait encore la chercher, et toute la marine avec lui. Le roulis du navire ralentissait sa progression. Mais elle devait rejoindre Natsu. Le plus vite possible, s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Lucy arriva enfin sur le pont, pour voir que c'était la marine qui attaquait. Elle pourrait les arrêter. Elle allait se précipiter vers le navire ennemi (elle en était réduite à penser à son père et ses amis comme des ennemis) lorsqu'elle se sentie tirée en arrière.

Lucy se retourna pour voir Erza. Erza, qui l'entrainait dans la direction opposée des combats. Erza, qui voulant bien faire l'empêchait de sauver tous le monde. L'empêchait de sauver Natsu. Elles étaient de nouveau à l'intérieur, et Lucy se débattait comme un diable afin de retourner vers le lieu des combats.

« Erza, laisse moi y aller. Je t'en prie. »

Lucy hurlait pour se faire entendre malgré les coups de cannons. Elle se débattait pour faire ralentir Erza. Le bras d'Erza était couvert de marques de griffes. Au bout d'un moment, Erza se retourna, et lança un regard à glacer même les flammes de l'enfer. Mais Lucy ne se démonta, elle défia Erza du regard.

« Non, Lévy. Ordres du capitaine. Je dois te mettre en sécurité. La marine est plus active ces derniers temps, et Natsu et certains autres vont essayer de nous faire gagner du temps. J'aurais voulu me battre aussi, mais Natsu m'a ordonné de m'occuper de toi. Donc, j'accomplirai ma mission. Lévy, ne me rends pas les choses plus compliquées. »

Lucy aurait argumenté dans d'autres circonstances, mais la douleur dans la voix d'Erza la fit taire. Erza avait tous ses amis sur ce navire, sa famille même. Et au lieu de se battre pour la défendre, elle devait protéger une petite princesse pourrie gâtée. Une princesse perdue, qui était en réalité la cause de cette attaque. Une princesse égoïste, qui n'avait vu que ce qu'ELLLE voulait et ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre.

« Donne moi une épée. Natsu m'a appris à me défendre un peu. Si on croise quelqu'un, je pourrais au moins t'être utile. »

Lucy était résignée. Elle ne pouvait pas annoncer à Erza sa véritable identité. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Elles repartirent de plus belle, s'enfonçant dans le navire à la recherche d'une sortie proche de canots de sauvetage et loin des combats. Lucy et Erza accélérèrent leur course en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elles. C'est presque hors d'haleine que Lucy toujours tirée par Erza se retrouva sur le pont à l'autre bout du navire.

Malheureusement, même ici, la bataille faisait rage. Les navires de la marine avaient encerclé son navire et Lucy devrait se battre pour s'enfuir. Erza ne la quittait pas des yeux. En fait, elle observait ses adversaires d'un œil et gardait l'autre sur Lucy.

« A mon signal court rejoindre Mira, Lévy ? Lévy tu m'entends ? Le canot de sauvetage est là (elle pointa la direction). Tu cours et tu ne m'attends pas ! »

Lucy regarda Erza. De la détermination est tout ce qui transparaissait sur le visage de la rouge.

« Non. On y va ensemble, ou pas du tout. J'ai une idée. Si ça ne marche pas, je cours. Mais tu vois ça ? (Lucy montra quelques caisses qui avaient été remontées de la calle la veille. Les caisses étaient toujours suspendues dans un filet.) Je cours vers le cordage, et je le tranche. Toi tu te bats pour me permettre d'y arriver. Si ça ne marche pas, je cours vers Mira. Mais si ça marche, les caisses vont leur tomber dessus, et les autres seront surpris. Ca te laissera quelques secondes d'avance pour venir. Erza, je t'en prie…. »

Erza acquiesça alors que Lucy s'élançait. Elle couru sur la petite distance qui la séparait de la corde. Un marine s'approcha d'elle, et sans hésiter, elle le frappa du plat de sa lame. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais elle pouvait au moins le ralentir. Elle devait protéger ce navire, et ses occupants : Erza, Gellal, Mirajane, Luxus, Grey, Juvia, Natsu…

Arrivée à destination, elle trancha d'un coup sec la corde, et les caisses tombèrent sur le pont dans un grand fracas. Et ce fut Erza et Juvia qui rejoignirent Lucy.

« Tu as failli me tuer Lévy ! » Lança Juvia, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

D'un même mouvement, Erza, Juvia et Lucy reprirent leur route. Erza en premier, puis Lucy et Juvia fermant la marche. Juvia semblait à bout de souffle, mais c'était normal, elle n'était pas complètement remise de sa maladie. Pourquoi avait-elle dut monter à bord avec eux ?

Puis Erza tomba. Lucy ne vit pas d'où venait le coup, mais elle se mit en garde, cherchant l'adversaire. Juvia fut propulsée vers le bastingage, et étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque son épaule gauche amortit le choc. C'est alors que Lucy la vit. Juvia ne pouvait plus se battre, Erza était encore inconsciente.

« Juvia, amène Erza au canot de sauvetage »

Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait gagner, même contre Lisanna. Elle le savait. Elle devait protéger ses amies, de la même manière qu'elle avait protégé son village. Au final, tout n'en revenait qu'à ça. Qu'est-on prêt à sacrifier pour protéger ceux auxquels on tient ? Lucy serait prête à sacrifier sa vie pour Natsu. Et Natsu serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour son équipage. Donc, Lucy était prête à se battre contre Lisanna juste pour donner une chance à Erza et Juvia.

Juvia se releva, tenant son bras engourdi et se dirigea vers Erza. En s'éloignant, elle se retourna, et vit Lucy faisant face à Lisanna.

« Il ne pensera jamais que c'est moi tu sais. Une attaque de la marine, quelques pertes sont acceptables. Et franchement, tu ne fais pas le poids. Je t'ai vue t'entrainer avec Natsu. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera qu'une minute. »

Un sourire malsain s'étala sur le visage de la blanche. Lucy voyait sa mort dans les yeux de la pirate, mais en regardant plus loin, elle vit une douleur. Et elle comprenait, cette douleur c'était celle d'avoir perdu Natsu. Malgré tout, Lucy devait se défendre. C'était elle ou Lisanna. Et les préférences de chacune étaient différentes.

Lisanna s'avança vers Lucy, accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de Lucy. Lucy se campa sur ses pieds, en position défensive, prête à encaisser le choc et à riposter. Mais lorsque le choc arriva, elle fut projetée sur quelques mètres. Elle atterrit sur les fesses, son épée toujours à la main. Son côté droit l'élançait de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux et vit du sang. Lisanna l'avait blessée, mais pas tuée.

Lisanna s'approcha encore de Lucy, qui tentait de se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, Lucy vit qu'un marine s'approchait par derrière.

« Lisa… »

Lucy ne put terminer sa phrase que le marine avait déjà poussé Lisanna, comme si elle était une petite pierre sur son chemin. Lucy frappa le marine du plat de son épée, une fois de plus, et se retourna. Elle voulait voir si Lisanna était tombée, si elle pouvait l'aider.

Et encore une fois, elle se maudit, elle devrait pouvoir la laisser derrière. Cette … fille (même maintenant elle ne pouvait pas l'insulter !) avait tenter de la tuer à plusieurs reprises, blesser Juvia et Erza. Mais au fond, Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désolée pour elle. Désolée de lui avoir prit Natsu, désolée de prendre ses amis, désolée tout simplement.

Lisanna s'accrochait au bastingage, elle n'était pas passée par dessus bord. Lucy attrapa la main de Lisanna, mais la douleur à son côté droit empirait. Lucy tentait d'aider Lisanna à remonter à bord, elle ne vit donc pas le marine s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'entendit que le bruit de sa chute.

Lucy leva la tête pour voir Mira qui venait d'assommer le marine.

« Viens Lévy ! »

« Lisanna. Aide moi à la remonter Mira… »

Mira sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Lisanna était sa sœur, mais elle avait énormément changée, et elle venait d'attaquer Erza et Juvia pour tuer Lévy. Mais Lévy la tenait. Alors elle attrapa la main de sa sœur, et la remonta sur le pont.

Une fois sur le pont Lisanna saisit son épée et fonça sur Lucy. Lucy se prépara au choc une fois de plus, mais cette fois encore le choc ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça elle vit l'épée plantée à quelques centimètres d'elle, dans le corps d'un marine qui allait l'attaquer par derrière.

« On est quitte. »

Lisanna fonça alors vers le canot. Et monta à bord suivit de Lucy et Mira. Dans le canot se trouvait déjà Juvia, Erza. Quatres autres personnes que Lucy avait vu, mais qui ne l'avait pas vraiment marquée : Jett, Droy, Kanna et hum… Reedus. Oui, ça devait être leurs noms et si ce n'était pas ça, elle ne devait pas en être loin.

Le canot descendit le long du navire, Lucy ne quittait pas des yeux le pont. Elle tentait de voir si d'autres personnes allaient arriver. Si Natsu allait la rejoindre. Mais personne d'autre ne vint. Le canot s'éloigna du navire et arriva sur une petite île.

Cette île devait être une sorte de point de rendez-vous, puisque leur petit groupe fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres. Gellal se précipita vers Erza. Puis il se tourna vers Juvia et Lucy. Il hocha la tête en signe de défaite.

« Ils ont capturés le capitaine, Grey et Luxus. Les autres ont tous pu s'enfuir. »

Juvia s'effondra, Lisanna semblait sous le choc, Mira vacilla légèrement. Gajeel hurlait qu'ils allaient se battre et les récupérer. Mais Lucy restait calme. Elle savait elle, comment faire.

Elle se dirigea vers une petite cabane non loin. Elle ouvrit la porte entra et ressortit quelques instant plus tard. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle prononça les mots : « On va faire un échange. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Gajeel grogna, d'autres pouffèrent (enfin, si des pirates peuvent pouffer de rire…). Seule Mira demanda « Et contre quoi on échange 3 pirates ? »

« Contre moi… »

Lucy tremblait. Elle allait devoir leur dire la vérité, elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Elle serra son poing sur les parchemins qu'elle avait 'emprunté' dans la cabane. Gajeel éclata de rire, une sorte de grognement qui montrait qu'il la croyait folle. Il lui parla ensuite comme si elle était une vraie idiote.

« T'es mignonne c'est vrai, mais j'peux te dire que la marine ne relâchera jamais ces 3 là ! »

« Tu en es sur ? Ils ne les relâcheraient même pas contre Lucy Heartfillia ? »

Le rictus moqueur de Gajeel se fana sur les bords, Mira, Erza et Juvia écarquillèrent les yeux, et Gellal ne réagit pas.

« Lorsque Grey m'a emmené sur votre navire, je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver. Alors j'ai menti en disant être Lévy. Lévy était ma dame de compagnie. Je suis Lucy Heartfillia. Et vous allez menacer de me tuer si vous ne récupérez pas Natsu, Grey et Luxus. S'ils refusent, vous me tuez. S'ils tentent quoique ce soit, vous me tuez. S'ils sont trop long à se décider, vous me tuez. Voilà ce que vous avez écrit dans cette missive. »

Lucy tendit un des parchemins à Gajeel. Il le prit et le lut. Et maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à faire l'échange, pensa Lucy. Elle se tourna vers Gellal et lui fit signe de lui demander de la suivre à l'écart.

« J'ai écrit ça pour Natsu. Pour lui expliquer un peu la situation. Lors de l'échange, il ne va pas comprendre. Donc, lorsque vous serez tous en sécurité, je voudrais que tu la lui donnes. »

Lucy tendit la seconde lettre à Gellal, elle tremblait mais ses larmes ne coulaient toujours pas. C'est alors qu'elle vit Mira, Erza et Juvia s'approcher d'elle. Erza fit un signe de tête à Gellal pour qu'il les laisse seules. Mira fut la première à parler.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu nous as menti, Lucy. »

Juvia acquiesça et ajouta « Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Surtout que malgré les circonstances, tu nous a beaucoup aidés. »

Erza s'approcha d'elle, et lui donna une claque.

« Même si c'est justifié, tu n'aurais pas du mentir à tes amies ! »

Et ensuite Erza l'enlaça.

« Tu as de la chance, tu sais. »

Lucy leva la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Tu ne seras pas là pour voir la réaction de Natsu… »

Le lendemain, l'échange eut lieu comme convenu. Lucy s'avança vers sa nouvelle prison, alors qu'elle voyait Natsu, Grey et Luxus s'éloigner. La seule fois où elle osa croiser le regard de Natsu elle n'y vit que de la douleur et de l'incompréhension. Elle redressa le torse, adieu piraterie et carra les épaules, bonjour aristocratie. Elle inspira un bon coup et monta sur le navire de la marine.

 _« Natsu,_

 _Je voulais te le dire beaucoup plus tôt, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je me battais tellement contre mes propres sentiments. Je me mentais tellement à moi-même que j'en ai oublié la vérité. Et la vérité c'est que je ne suis pas celle que je prétendais être. Je ne m'appelle pas Lévy MacGarden. En réalité je suis Lucy Heartfillia et Lévy était ma dame de compagnie._

 _Lorsque Grey m'a emmenée sur ton navire, je ne savais pas quel genre de personnes vous étiez. Tout ce que je savais c'est que vous étiez des pirates, et des dangers potentiels pour moi. Vous m'aviez emmenée sans savoir qui j'étais, alors j'ai mentit. Je me suis protégée derrière ce mensonge, car une dame de compagnie n'a aucune valeur comparée à la dame qu'elle accompagne. Je ne cessais de te demander de me libérer, de me laisser partir. Mais en à peine quelques jours, je n'en n'avais déjà plus envie. C'était mon devoir qui me poussait sans cesse à te demander de me laisser partir, mais mon cœur lui voulait déjà rester avec toi._

 _En fait, je crois que je t'ai aimé presque immédiatement. Mais mon rang m'interdisait de même y penser. Et puis ton arrogance, cette façade froide et hautaine que tu affichais, me permettait de me convaincre que tu n'étais qu'un pirate, un monstre comme les autres. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai vu différentes facettes de ta personnalité, comme ton inquiétude pour Juvia lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée. J'ai commencé à comprendre. Et j'ai perdu la lutte, ma lutte contre moi-même._

 _Je ne regrette presque rien de tout ce qui s'est passé. Seulement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire la vérité plus tôt. Alors la vérité je te l'écris maintenant. Capitaine Natsu Dragneel, je me présente je suis la princesse Lucy Heartfillia d'Harugeon. Je me suis laissée capturée par le capitaine Hadès en échange de la cessation immédiate des hostilités envers mon village. Je voudrais vous dire merci de m'avoir libérée du capitaine Hadès. Merci de ne jamais m'avoir torturée. Merci de m'avoir permis de connaître l'amour._

 _Voilà, je pense ne rien avoir oublié cette fois. Et j'ai dit la vérité, toute la vérité. Je te demanderais juste une chose, je suis une princesse égoïste après tout. Ne tente rien de stupide. Rentre à l'île de Tenrou, et continue d'être libre Et tente de pardonner à Lisanna ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce qu'elle a fait. Et voilà, je ne veux te demander qu'une seule chose et je m'égare, mais les deux choses sont importantes._

 _Maintenant que j'y repense, lorsqu'il m'a emmenée sur ton navire, Grey à dit que je servirais de monnaie d'échange. Il avait raison… La vie est assez ironique, dans un sens._

 _Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours,_

 _Lucy. »_

Après avoir reçu la lettre, Natsu s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dans l'auberge dans laquelle l'équipage avait trouvé refuge. Maintenant qu'il l'avait lu, il devait se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas d'argent et ne pourrait pas payer les réparations. Alors à défaut, il sortit et commença à se battre avec Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, Luxus, Mira Erza, Gellal et même Lisanna. Il n'arrêta pas avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.


	11. Chapter 10 - nouvelle malheureuse

Le voyage de retour à Harugeon fut terriblement long pour Lucy. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Natsu, de penser à ses amies. Elle espérait que tout le monde était bien rentré sains et saufs. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de la manière dont les choses s'étaient terminées. En écoutant les conversations de ses gardes, elle avait compris qu'ils la pensaient tous sous le choc de son expérience.

Elle avait également appris qu'Hadès et son équipage avait été arrêté il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Et évidemment, elle n'était plus avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés. Hadès avait indiqué le nom des personnes qui l'avait 'emportée'. Et depuis, ils cherchaient tous l'équipage de Natsu. Donc, tout ce qui était arrivé, était bel et bien sa faute. Comment Natsu avait-il réagit à la nouvelle ? Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il n'avait rien fait de stupide.

Harugeon était en vue ce matin là. Le navire n'était plus qu'à 3 ou 4 heures du port, ils arriveraient en fin de soirée. De nombreux cadavres de pirates pendaient à l'entrée. Avant son père refusait d'exhiber les victimes de l'échafaud, mais son récent kidnapping avait dû changer les choses. Lucy descendit du navire, en portant un uniforme de la marine. Les soldats n'ayant que ça à lui offrir.

Son père, entouré de gardes, s'avança vers elle. Les larmes aux yeux, mais la démarche fière et assurée, comme toujours. Il enlaça sa fille et lui assurait que tout était fini en lui caressant la tête. C'est alors que Lucy craqua, qu'elle se mit à pleurer, non pas de soulagement comme semblait le croire toutes les personnes autours, mais de désespoir. Tout était fini, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Natsu. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était de se dire que Natsu était vivant, et libre.

En sentant sa fille trembler, Jude resserra son étreinte. Jamais une princesse ne devait pleurer en publique. Lorsque la crise se calma, Lucy s'éloigna de son père, et c'est tous deux qu'ils retournèrent vers le château. Son ancienne maison, mais qui ressemblait aujourd'hui à une prison dorée.

Jude rejeta tous les serviteurs qui s'approchaient de sa fille. Il la conduisit lui-même sa fille vers sa chambre. En poussant la porte, il dit

« Bon retour à la maison, Lucy. Tu m'as vraiment manquée. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front de nouveau, et referma la porte lorsqu'elle entra. Lucy fit le tour de sa chambre. Elle était toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi luxueuse. Mais quelque chose manquait. Natsu. Sans lui, même le château lui paraissait vide. Lucy s'effondra alors au milieu de la pièce. De nouveau elle pleura, encore et encore. Elle n'avait même pas la force de marcher jusqu'à son lit. Son lit immense à baldaquin. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait même pu se cacher derrière les longs rideaux de son lit. Mais non, elle se contenta de rester sur son tapis, et de pleurer.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Mais elle sentit la présence d'une personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Angel. Angel était une autre de ses dames de compagnie. Une de celles qui n'avait pas tous les privilèges de Lévy, étant donné que Lévy était sa première dame de compagnie. Lucy ne pouvait pas supporter Angel, c'est pourquoi elle n'était en général qu'avec Lévy.

Lucy l'observa un moment, avant de se lever. Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit 4 gardes en faction devant sa porte.

« Vous. (elle pointa un garde du doigt) Allez me chercher ma dame de compagnie. »

« Mais, madame. Elle vient de rentrer dans votre chambre. »

Le garde semblait confus.

« Je ne voulais pas parler d'Angel. Je voulais parler de Lévy MacGarden. Ma dame de compagnie depuis que je suis petite. »

Le garde sembla embarrassé. Il semblait s'excuser de devoir lui annoncer la chose.

« Mademoiselle MacGarden est en prison depuis qu'elle vous a laissée seule. Votre nouvelle première dame de compagnie est Angel, ma dame. »

Lucy s'élança dans le couloir. Enfin, s'élancer est un bien grand mot, lorsque l'on n'a pas le droit de courir. Elle se dirigea jusque chez son père et toqua. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, et surpris s'écarta pour laisser sa fille entrer.

« Lucy ! Y a t'il un problème ? »

« Oui, père. Je viens d'apprendre que Lévy MacGarden, ma dame de compagnie est en prison. Puis-je savoir ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Mais enfin Lucy, elle t'a laissée seule face aux pirates ! »

« Père ! » Lucy prit un ton sévère. « J'espère que vous plaisantez. Ca ne peut assurément pas être le seul crime de Lévy. Père, je me suis rendue dans l'espoir de faire cesser l'attaque sur Harugeon. Lévy aurait été incapable de m'arrêter. » Jude était silencieux, il semblait indiquer qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

« Enfin père, vous avez vu Lévy ! Elle est petite, frêle. Lorsque j'ai retiré mon bras pour retourner vers le port, elle n'avait même pas une chance de me retenir et encore moins de me suivre. » Jude hochait la tête de droite à gauche. Il refusait d'entendre la vérité.

« Père ! » Lucy haussa le ton et regarda son père droit dans les yeux. « Père ! Faites moi le plaisir de relâcher ma dame de compagnie immédiatement. Je refuse qu'Angel soit à mes côtés en permanence. »

L'agitation de Lucy fit se rouvrir la plaie sur son flanc droit, et le sang commençait à imbiber son vêtement. Jude écarquilla les yeux en voyant la chemise blanche de marine que Lucy portait encore devenir écarlate. Mais Lucy ne flancha pas. Au contraire, elle se posta devant la porte, en bloquant l'accès et elle continua à réclamer la présence de Lévy à ses côtés. Et plus elle s'agitait, plus le sang coulait rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, son père céda. Lucy s'écarta alors de la porte, son père put alors demander aux gardes d'aller chercher un médecin… et de libérer Lévy.

Le médecin reconduisit Lucy jusqu'à sa chambre, et lui recousu la plaie. Une fois fait le médecin lui demanda de garder le lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et Lucy promit, à condition que Lévy soit à ses côtés. Sans cela, elle se lèverait de nouveau. Le médecin ouvrit la porte et demanda à Lévy d'entrer.

La dame de compagnie semblait encore plus petite que d'habitude. Elle qui n'était pas grande, et qui semblait si mince, avait encore maigrit. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses bras et ses jambes étaient squelettiques. Et sa poitrine qui était peu développée semblait encore plus petite. Ses cheveux autrefois soyeux et brillants étaient maintenant ternes et crêpés. Lucy regarda son amie avec des larmes dans les yeux. C'était sa faute. Elle avait fait subir ça à Lévy, sa seule amie dans cet immense château.

« Oh mon dieu. Lévy, je suis tellement désolée. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. »

Lucy répétait cette dernière phrase en boucle, comme une litanie, jusqu'à ce que son amie vienne à son chevet. Lévy prit la tête de Lucy dans ses mains, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Princesse. Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire pour nous sauver tous. Si j'avais été plus courageuse, je vous aurais suivie. Mais j'ai été lâche. Et je me suis enfuie. Je méritais ma punition. »

Lévy hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter.

« Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il vous était arrivé malheur. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Lucy esquissa un léger sourire. Lévy ne changerait jamais !

« Disons que les torts sont partagés. Tu te sens responsable parce que tu ne m'as pas arrêtée, et je me sens coupable de t'avoir laissée dans cette prison pendant si longtemps. Donc je pense que le plus simple, serait que l'on se pardonne l'une l'autre. Bien que de mon côté, je ne pense pas que tu ais quoique ce soit à te reprocher ! »

Lévy sourit, s'approcha de la table de chevet de Lucy et en sortit un livre. Elle souffla la poussière qui s'était accumulée au dessus.

« Vous devez rester au lit plusieurs jours. Nous allons enfin pouvoir finir ce livre. »

Et Lévy lui fit la lecture.

Après une semaine, Lucy put enfin se lever et se promener. Elle sortit donc avec Lévy dans la roseraie. Elle pouvait voir Angel les suivre de loin, mais dès qu'elle s'approchait, Lucy et Lévy se taisaient.

Durant ces quelques jours, Lévy reprenait vie : elle ne ressemblait plus à son ombre, mais à Lévy de nouveau. Lucy aussi reprenait ses habitudes et sa vie d'avant. Oh, ce n'était qu'une façade, elle ne voulait inquiéter personne. Les pirates lui manquaient, et l'absence de Natsu laissait comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Mais Lévy se sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arrivée, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui faire subir sa mélancolie.

Les jours continuaient à passer, et cela faisait presqu'un mois que Lucy était rentrée. Un début d'après midi, son père vint toquer à sa porte. Lucy, qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour sa promenade quotidienne avec Lévy, ouvrit la porte.

« Lucy, il faut que nous parlions. Le roi est au plus mal. Et avant de mourir il voudrait que son fils héritier, ton cousin Sting, se marrie. Et il a remarqué le courage dont tu as fait preuve lors de l'attaque d'Harugeon. Il t'a donc choisit pour devenir reine. Je préfèrerais te garde avec moi encore un peu, mais c'est devenu impossible. Le mariage aura lieu le jour de ton anniversaire. Dans un mois et demi, le 1er juillet. »

Lucy avait l'impression de manquer d'air, de se noyer et personne n'était là pour la sortir de l'eau et la ramener à la surface. Elle forçait un sourire sur son visage, mais à l'entente de cette nouvelle, elle n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer, hurler, se débattre. Mais elle se devait de garder le sourire. Dans un autre temps, dans une autre vie, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais plus maintenant, seulement personne ne pouvait voir ça.

« Le roi m'en avait parlé un peu avant l'incident, tu sais. Je lui avais demandé d'attendre au moins tes 18 ans. Tu as grandie si vite… »

Le regard de Jude se perdit dans le vide. Lucy avala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, avant de dire tant bien que mal.

« J'en suis honorée, Père. Quand partons-nous pour Magnolia ? »

« Oh, nous partirons dans 2 semaines. Nous arriverons suffisamment tôt pour que tu puisses apprendre à connaître le prince Sting avant votre union. »

Et son père quitta la pièce. Lucy, oubliant totalement ce qui était autour d'elle, se jeta sur son lit et hurla dans l'oreiller. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait tout cassé autour d'elle, mais c'était impossible. Elle hurla, hurla et hurla, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le lit bouger. Elle tourna lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle pleurait.

« Princesse, je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce qui c'était passé lorsque vous étiez prisonnière. Vous êtes revenue changée, et surtout vous étiez triste. Avant, cette nouvelle vous aurait comblée de joie. Mais vous voilà à hurler votre colère dans votre oreiller pour qu'on ne vous entende pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma place de vous demander ça, mais je peux peut être vous aider. »

Lucy hocha la tête lentement. Elle se redressa et essaya de parler. Sa voix était éraillée à cause des cris, et nouée à cause des larmes qu'elle retenait. Mais elle raconta tout à Lévy.

Elle lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivée avec Hadès, ce qu'elle avait enduré. Et lorsqu'elle s'était crue perdue. Elle raconta son enlèvement par Grey, et la manière dont elle avait été traitée, au début. Elle raconta Erza, Mira et la manière dont ils avaient tout tenter pour retrouver leurs amis perdus : Juvia et Gellal notamment. Elle raconta Natsu, la manière dont il l'avait traitée, sa jalousie, ses faces cachées, et leur dernière nuit. Elle raconta même Lisanna, Igneel, Lévy, Makarov. Elle n'oublia rien de ces quelques mois passés en mer.

Pendant tout son récit Lévy ne dit rien, son visage trahissait sa surprise parfois, notamment dès que Lucy parlait de la manière dont elle se comportait avec Natsu. A la fin du récit de Lucy, Lévy pleurait. Lucy avait tout sacrifié une fois pour sauver Harugeon. Mais elle avait enfin trouvé la liberté et le bonheur. Et voilà qu'elle devait de nouveau tout sacrifier, pour protéger ses amis, sa famille et même l'amour. La boucle était bouclée.

Sauf que dans les histoires qu'elles lisaient ensembles, la princesse était sauvée et retrouvait son grand amour. Il n'y avait aucune histoire dans laquelle la princesse terminait mariée au mauvais homme. Et l'histoire de Lucy ne devait pas se terminer comme ça. Lévy prit Lucy dans ses bras, et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla, seule, encore et toujours seule. Lévy avait du retourner dans sa chambre. Elle alla dans ses appartements et y trouva une note ' _Je reviendrais_ ' et une lettre destinée à son père, qui expliquait qu'elle avait de la famille malade et qu'elle devait rentrer dans son village natal.

Une fois de plus Lucy était seule, sauf que cette fois, elle avait un bon pressentiment…

A la faveur de la nuit, on put voir une ombre quitter le château d'Harugeon. La personne se dirigea vers le port sans la moindre hésitation. L'un des pêcheurs 'pas très net' fut réveillé. Après un échange d'argent, l'ombre embarqua sur un petit navire et quitta le port.

Le navire ne revint que le soir, mais seul le pêcheur était encore à son bord.


	12. Chapter 11 - l'aventure de Lévy

En entendant l'histoire de Lucy, Lévy prit une décision : elle allait empêcher le mariage. Et le seul moyen de faire ça serait de demander l'aide des pirates. Elle connaissait une petite île au large d'Harugeon où de nombreux pirates se retrouvaient. Le gouvernement connaissait aussi cette île, mais chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de nettoyer l'île, les villageois les chassaient.

Ce n'était pas tant que les villageois aimaient les pirates, mais ces derniers permettaient à l'économie de survivre. Donc ils protégeaient les pirates. Lévy après avoir écrit une lettre prétextant de devoir rentrer chez elle, sortie du château. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers la maison de Gemma. Elle détestait ce pêcheur, mais il était toujours en relation avec les pirates.

Elle toqua à sa porte, encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre. Devant le pêcheur Lévy ne se démonta pas.

« Emmenez moi à l'île de Louen. »

« Une petite dame comme vous ne devrait pas aller là-bas. Et même si je voulais bien t'emmener. Ca serait pas gratuit… »

Lévy sortit une bourse de sa poche.

« Il y a 50 000 jewels dans cette bourse. Je vous la donnerais lorsque je serais arrivée. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit, je la jette à l'eau. C'est compris ? »

Gemma acquiesça, et sortit préparer son petit navire de pêche. L'aller-retour jusqu'à Louen lui prendrait une bonne partie de la journée. Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas pêcher, il aurait bien gagné sa journée.

Une fois au large, et à mi-chemin, il tenta de prendre la bourse de Lévy. Celle-ci la jeta à l'eau comme elle lui avait promis de le faire. Voyant le regard de Gemma, elle sourit.

« Je vous avais prévenu. Ne tenter rien. Maintenant votre récompense est divisée par 2. Si vous voulez m'arnaquer, ça ne marchera pas. Si vous voulez me tuer, vous n'aurez rien non plus ! Alors, vous décidez quoi ? »

Le navire reprit la direction de Louen. Et une fois arrivés, Lévy sortit une autre bourse, et compta son contenu.

« Voilà, 25 000 jewels. En fait ça m'arrange vous savez. Parce que sans ça, je n'aurais pas eu assez pour poursuivre mon voyage. Alors merci beaucoup d'être aussi stupide ! »

Et Lévy se mit à courir. Ayant une bonne longueur d'avance sur son poursuivant, elle le distança facilement et entra dans une taverne.

Et maintenant quoi ? Elle soupira. Son plan se résumait pour le moment à rejoindre cette île. Elle espérait y rencontrer un membre de l'équipage de Natsu ou de Makarov. Bref, n'importe qui capable de la ramener sur l'île Tenrou.

Elle avait courut dans les rues au hasard, avant de tomber sur une taverne dont le nom lui inspirait confiance : fairy tail. Sauf que dès qu'elle était entrée, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Soit elle ne se fondait pas vraiment dans la masse, ce qui était un problème, soit… Soit elle ne se fondait pas dans la masse, ce qui était un problème !

Elle avança jusqu'au comptoir, et les regards la suivaient.

Génial ! pensa Lévy. J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire tuer. Mais si je sors, le résultat est le même. Elle arbora son plus beau sourire et demanda une chambre pour la nuit, et un petit déjeuner, aussi. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser à une solution une fois le ventre plein.

« Tu sais, tu passes pas inaperçu ici crevette. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Et on aime pas trop les étrangers… »

« Avec une telle façon de penser, cette taverne doit faire fortune ! De toute façon, je suis juste rentrée pour éviter quelqu'un. Donc je repartirais demain matin… Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Lévy avait parlé calmement, tout en continuant à boire son verre. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était stupide, mais elle espérait que quelqu'un puisse peut être reconnaître cette façon de parler. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle cherchait ici. Et elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la taverne avant le lendemain.

« Bien, maintenant excusez moi. Je vais me coucher. » Elle fit quelques pas vers l'escalier. Et une fois arrivée à mi-hauteur elle se retourna, et regarda le pirate qui l'avait abordé. « Comme ça, l'étrangère ne vous dérangera plus ! » et elle reprit sa route.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et récapitula ce qu'elle devait faire. Premièrement, trouver une personne pouvant la mener à Natsu. Deuxièmement, aller jusqu'à Natsu. Et troisièmement, le convaincre de sauver Lucy, même si elle lui avait menti. Et elle devait faire tout ça avant le mariage, dans 6 semaines…

Lucy avait refusé de lui dire où se trouvait l'île de Tenrou, un secret qu'elle protégerait jusqu'à sa mort selon ses propres mots. Lévy n'avait donc pas d'autre alternative. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Elle espérait quand même éviter Lisanna, et même ce Gajeel. Ces deux personnes lui faisant un peu peur. Dans l'idéal, elle trouverait directement Natsu. Un pirate aux cheveux roses, ça doit se remarquer, non ?

Le lendemain, Lévy se réveilla tôt. Elle commença a descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'elle surprit une conversation en bas.

« C'est plus possible. Natsu a encore déclenché une bagarre. Erza a été obligée de l'attacher à un poteau à côté de chez lui. Cette Lucy lui a vraiment retourné le cerveau ! »

« Ouais, Lisanna était même prête à retourner chercher Lucy ! Alors qu'entre elles, c'était plutôt … tendu ! »

« Natsu n'est pas prêt de reprendre la mer ! Il est comme fou. »

Et les conversations continuaient à parler de Natsu et de Lucy. Le cœur de Lévy s'accéléra. C'était un coup de chance inespérée. Elle descendit encore un peu, avant de se retrouver soulevée dans les airs.

« Alors crevette, on t'a pas dit qu'écouter aux portes ça se fait pas ! On est des pirates, mais c'est pas une raison. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Lévy remarqua les yeux de la personne qui venait de la soulever. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson, mais si Lucy n'avait pas flanché, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle le fasse.

« Si, on me l'a dit. Mais on m'a aussi dit qu'écouter les rumeurs permet souvent de retrouver ce qu'on cherche rapidement ! »

Elle ne se débattait pas, elle restait calme. Enfin, en apparence, parce qu'intérieurement elle hurlait comme une furie 'lâchez moi !'. Mais il fallait qu'elle ait l'air sure d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle les convainque de la suivre, et surtout qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« La preuve d'ailleurs. C'est vous que je cherchais, Gajeel. »

Le pirate tressaillit légèrement à l'entente de son nom. Mais ça ne fit que redoubler sa méfiance. Son visage, qui n'était déjà pas très avenant, se fit encore plus sombre. Pas étonnant que Lucy ait eu peur de ce type, on avait l'impression qu'il allait vous manger. Tout le monde ressemblait à une proie à ses yeux.

« Ou plutôt non. Vous je voulais vous évitez. Je cherchais plutôt MiraJane, ou Erza, ou Grey, ou même Juvia. Mais trouver l'un sans l'autre doit être rare ! »

La prise de Gajeel se relâchait doucement.

« Vous pouvez me lâcher vous savez. Les chances que je réussisse à m'enfuir sont faibles. Et surtout, comme je vous le disais, je vous cherchais. »

Gajeel reposa doucement Lévy sur le sol, mais entre temps, toutes les autres personnes présentes s'étaient rassemblées autour d'eux. Lévy inspira à fond, c'est maintenant que tout se jouait.

« Je me présente, je suis Lévy MacGarden… La vraie. Et je vous cherchais parce que j'espérais que l'un de vous me conduise auprès de Natsu. Je dois lui parler, c'est important. »

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient sur le navire de Gajeel, ou plutôt du capitaine Redfox. Comme chaque fois qu'elle sortait de sa cabine, Lévy était entourée de deux gardes du corps, Jett et Droy. Ces deux là lui faisait une impression bizarre. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Gajeel, le capitaine Redfox, l'avait crue, et l'emmenait sur l'île de Tenrou.

La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait que rester sur le pont. Tout le monde avait déjà sa place sur le navire, et personne ne lui faisait confiance. Enfin, pas vraiment disons… Mais parfois, Gajeel, non, le capitaine Redfox (elle y arriverait un jour !), lui demandait de venir dans sa cabine. Les premières fois elle avait cru mourir en entendant qu'il la demandait. Mais en fait il voulait juste de la compagnie. Et c'était son métier…

Aussi, lorsqu'il lui demanda de venir, elle y alla sans appréhension. Elle toqua et entra dans la cabine. Elle se dirigea vers sa chaise habituelle, et attendit, en silence. Il voulait juste de la compagnie, pas forcément parler, juste ne pas être seul. Enfin, ça c'était la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois c'était différent.

« Avant de te laisser débarquer sur l'île, je voudrais savoir pourquoi une crevette comme toi a entreprit un si long voyage. »

Evidemment, jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas eu à révéler la raison de son voyage. Elle avait juste dit chercher Natsu et que c'était urgent. Mais maintenant, il allait devoir protéger ses amis.

« Je me demandais quand vous me demanderiez ça. La raison est simple c'est pour une amie. Avant je ne pensais pas vraiment à elle comme ça, vous savez ? J'étais payée pour lui tenir compagnie, et c'était tout. On a grandi ensemble, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais être la seule sur qui elle comptait. Je ne l'ai compris que lorsqu'elle est rentrée. La princesse faisait bonne figure, elle ne parlait pas de son expérience avec les pirates. Je pensais que c'était trop affreux pour qu'elle en parle.

Quand elle est rentrée, j'étais encore enfermée dans les cachots. Et elle a insistée pour qu'on me libère. Elle ne voulait que moi comme dame de compagnie. Et, ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne souriait que lorsque j'étais là. Je devais la rassurer.

Et un jour, son père est arrivé avec une nouvelle. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Bonne pour toutes les filles du royaume. Pour elle par contre, elle était mauvaise. Le roi se meurt, et il veut que son fils se marrie. Et la future femme, c'est la princesse Lucy. Elle a fait bonne figure devant son père, mais dès que la porte s'est refermée, elle s'est effondrée. Elle a hurlée, encore et encore. Et lorsque je l'ai ramenée à la réalité… c'est là, qu'elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris que pour elle, ce qui était horrible n'avait pas été son séjour parmi vous. Mais au contraire, c'était d'être rentrée à la maison. Alors je suis partie. Partie à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait m'aider à empêcher ce mariage… Voilà. Je vous jure que ce n'est que la vérité. »

Gajeel n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on surprenait facilement. Mais cette crevette avait réussi ce tour de force, et par deux fois. La première lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. La seconde à l'instant, avec cette histoire.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il mettait dans la nourriture à Harugeon, mais si toutes les femmes étaient comme la princesse et la crevette… Les hommes avaient du souci à se faire ! Ces deux filles étaient quand même inconscientes !

Sans revenir sur le cas de la princesse, celle là franchement, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. 'Oh des pirates sanguinaires attaquent. Et si je me livrais à eux en espérant qu'ils tiennent parole et arrête tout ?' et le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est qu'ils avaient arrêté l'attaque dès qu'elle s'était livrée !

Mais ce petit bout de femme, qui devait faire 1 mètre 50 les bras levés avait entrepris elle aussi un voyage suicide. 'Oh, ma maitresse est triste. Et si j'allais sur une île de pirates dans l'espoir d'en trouver un gentil qui m'aidera ?' Et le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est qu'elle aussi avait trouvé !

Il restait un mois pour ramener Natsu à la raison et faire en sorte qu'il arrive à temps pour arrêter le mariage. Et, il était prêt à relever le défi. Il était Gajeel Redfox, et Natsu était son ami (évitez juste de le répéter, OK ?). Un ami qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Un ami qu'il pouvait aider. Il sortit de la cabine, donna quelques ordres pour faire avancer le navire encore plus vite. Il rerentra dans la cabine et se tourna vers la crevette. Merde que cette fille était intéressante ! Est-ce qu'il deviendrait fou comme Natsu si elle n'était plus là ?

« Si tu m'avais raconté ça plus tôt on serait déjà sur le chemin d'Harugeon à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Il s'était retourné vers elle en disant ça, et il était en colère. Pas encore dans une colère noire, ça elle ne l'avait jamais vu et espérait ne jamais le voir, mais Gajeel (capitaine Redfox… c'est difficile de penser à lui de cette manière !) était vraiment en colère.

« Eh bien c'est de votre faute ! Moi, je sais pourquoi je voulais garder ça secret. Mais c'est vous qui avez laissé monter quelqu'un à bord de votre navire sans savoir ses intentions. J'aurais très bien pu vouloir le tuer… » Devant l'air sceptique de Gajeel, Lévy ajouta « Vous auriez pu soupçonner quelqu'un de mon gabarit tuer quelqu'un du sien ? Non, c'est donc la parfaite couverture ! Enfin, je voulais garder ça secret pour être sûre d'aller sur l'île et convaincre le capitaine moi-même. Si je vous l'avait dit, vous auriez pu me dire on transmettra et partir. Et dans ces circonstances, je n'aurais jamais su si le message avait été transmit ! Et vous, quelle est votre excuse pour votre négligence ? »

Oui, c'était un coup bas, mais elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir parler à Gajeel de cette façon. Et ça lui plaisait, donc elle en profitait. Et les joutes verbales étaient sa spécialité. Après tout, elle avait tout appris avec Lucy. Et Gajeel semblait toujours déstabilisé devant ses discours, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'écoutait. Qu'il l'écoutait vraiment, et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle disait, qu'il considérait son point de vue.

Lévy le connaissait depuis 2 semaines, et malgré un départ assez compliqué, elle commençait à vraiment apprécier le pirate. Il faisait le fier devant son équipage, et elle ne disait jamais rien devant eux. Mais en privé, Gajeel était différent. En fait, c'est comme s'il retirait le masque 'capitaine Redfox' pour redevenir Gajeel. Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à lui en tant que capitaine, mais seulement en tant que Gajeel.

« C'était pas de la négligence. C'était de l'intuition. Mon instinct m'a dit qu'on pouvait t'emmener alors je l'ai fait. Et tu avais dit que c'était urgent, pas que c'était une catastrophe à éviter, je te signale ! »

Gajeel ne parlait pas vraiment beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il parlait elle appréciait qu'il aille droit dans le cœur du sujet. Il ne mettait pas les formes, il s'en fichait, tant que le message passait ça lui suffisait. C'était reposant lorsque l'on ne devait plus se soucier des conséquences du moindre mot.

Lévy en vint à se demander si Makarov avait un élevage de pirates intéressants, fascinants… Lors du récit de Lucy, elle s'était elle-même intéressée à Natsu, Mira, Erza, Juvia, Grey, Gellal, Wendy. Elle s'était attachée à ses pirates singuliers qui voulaient juste être libre… Alors elle en vint également à se demander. Si les rôles avaient été changés, si elle avait été à la place de la princesse, aurait-elle pu supporter de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine aussi loin de Gajeel ?

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île, et comme dans le récit de Lucy, Lévy se trouva emportée dans un raz-de-marée de personne. Elle se fit mener jusqu'à Makarov. Mais une fois devant le pirate, elle ne put dissimuler sa surprise : il était tellement petit ! Il était plus petit qu'elle, c'est pour dire. Gajeel s'approcha de lui et dit quelques mots, sûrement pour expliquer sa présence et leur retour prématuré.

Makarov fit un geste en direction de Lisanna et Erza. Celle-ci parurent surprises, mais acquiescèrent et partirent en direction de la forêt. Makarov fit un second mouvement de la tête cette fois, et Lévy se sentit tirée en avant, vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Intimidée ? Oui, elle l'était, un peu. Après tout, elle allait rencontrer Natsu. Elle allait aussi rencontrer les 'amies' de Lucy (étaient-elles toujours amies ?) et Grey (lui elle avait envie de le frapper vu la manière dont il avait osé traiter Lucy), et Luxus (lui, elle n'était pas pressée de le rencontrer) et Lisanna. Lisanna allait-elle aider ? Tenter de la tuer à cause du message qu'elle apportait ? Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à la manière dont Lisanna réagirait !

En voyant la pirate blanche aux cheveux courts revenir, elle se serra instinctivement plus près de Gajeel. Erza et Lisanna étaient suivie d'une personne. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ombre la personne retira sa capuche. Et Lévy put reconnaître Natsu.

Mais il était loin de la personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver. Son regard était dur, son visage fermé. Aucune trace de ce qui semblait le caractériser dans l'histoire de la princesse. Elle remarque également les mains du pirate lorsqu'il se décapuchonna. Ses mains étaient couvertes de coupures, de marques et de sang.

Lévy recula légèrement. Les choses ne seraient probablement pas aussi faciles que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Que ferait la princesse dans ses circonstances ? Lévy se redressa de toute sa hauteur (pas grand chose mais tout de même !), carra les épaules, leva la tête et inspira à fond. C'est parti, pensa t 'elle juste avant de dire à voix haute. Elle se tourna vers le pirate et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bonjour capitaine Dragneel. Je suis Lévy MacGarden, la vraie cette fois, et je viens vous demander votre aide… »


	13. Chapter 12 - tomber le masque

**Voilà les deux nouveaux chapitres. Il en reste 5 après celui là. =)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Lucy lut et relut le message que Lévy avait laissé à son père. Il était clair que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Et ce pour la simple raison que Lévy était orpheline. Sa mère, Layla, l'avait trouvée errant dans les rues d'Harugeon lorsqu'ils venaient d'arriver. Lévy ignorait donc jusqu'à son village d'origine !

Elle prit en main l'autre message : ' _Je reviendrais_ '. En attendant, elle n'était pas là. Lucy lui avait tout confié sur son passage chez les pirates. Absolument tout, jusqu'à … sa dernière nuit avec Natsu. Et maintenant, elle était seule. Encore seule, le trou présent dans son cœur s'élargit un peu. Toujours seule, condamnée à devoir regarder partir les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Lucy secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Lévy reviendrait, elle était partie pour une raison connue d'elle seule. Mais elle reviendrait. Elle ne serait juste pas là pour l'aider à surmonter les préparatifs du mariage. Lucy aurait voulu avoir une amie pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Une personne pour l'aider à garder le sourire. Et une personne autre qu'Angel !

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Lévy était partie. Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas sombrer dans une dépression. Lévy reviendrait. Elle l'avait dit. Et comme tous les soirs depuis le départ de la bleue, Lucy souffla ses bougies et s'assis près de sa fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se demandait si Natsu et Lévy les regardaient eux aussi.

Dans la calèche qui l'emmenait vers Magnolia, Lucy tentait de trouver des points positifs à sa situation actuelle afin de retenir ses larmes. Depuis l'annonce de son mariage, une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac. Pleurer soulageait un peu sa peine. Mais depuis qu'elle était montée dans cette voiture, la sensation d'être prise au piège s'était intensifiée. La boule au creux de son estomac avait encore grossie.

Sa résolution était donc de lister 3 choses positives par jour. Premièrement, la vue était vraiment belle. Les paysages que le convoi avait traversé étaient tous magnifique, et ce depuis le début de leur voyage, c'est à dire 4 jours, et il y avait encore 5 jours de route. Deuxièmement, dans la calèche elle était seule. Comprenons nous bien, il y avait son père et des gardes du corps, mais les dames de compagnie et autres serviteurs étaient dans une autre calèche. Donc elle n'avait pas à supporter Angel, et son père lisait de nombreux documents et n'avait pas le temps de parler avec elle. Troisièmement… Troisièmement… Elle allait trouver. Voilà ! Troisièmement, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper du protocole. Elle devait avant tout porter des vêtements pratiques pour un voyage d'une telle durée. Et elle ne serait obligée de remettre ses robes à corset que le dernier jour.

Lucy sourit en voyant un enfant courir après la calèche. Elle sortit la tête et demanda à cocher de s'arrêter. Elle descendit de la voiture et fouilla un peu dans leurs affaires. Lorsqu'elle trouva un petit pain, elle le tendit au garçon en lui souriant. Son père accourait dans leur direction. Il semblait paniqué, il pensait surement avoir importuné Lucy et que cette dernière allait le faire fouetter.

« Scusez le, mon sieur, ma dame. Z'êtes pas obligé de nous donner du pain ! » et il se tourna vers son fils en ajoutant « Toi fait pas la manche ! On a à manger ! »

Lucy sourit au petit puis à son père.

« Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur. Votre fils ne faisait pas la manche. Il courrait juste derrière la calèche. J'ai trouvé que voir un visage cela changeait de la monotonie du paysage. Je voulais donc remercier votre fils pour avoir quelque peu trompé mon ennui. Je suis désolée pour le malentendu. Mais nous dormirons dans une auberge ce soir. Ce pain ne nous sera donc probablement pas utile. Et j'ai horreur de gâcher. C'est donc en réalité vous qui nous faites une faveur en prenant ce pain, et non pas l'inverse comme vous sembliez le penser… Acceptez-vous de le prendre ? »

Ah, les bonnes habitudes, les longs discours… Peut être pourrait-elle aider plus de personne lorsqu'elle serait reine ? Voilà une nouvelle chose positive ! Elle sourit de plus belle en tendant de nouveau le petit pain au fermier.

« Merci ma dame. » Le fermier lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère cette fois. « Scusez, mais si je pouvais savoir qui remercier ce soir quand je reviendrais avec le pain, ma dame. »

Lucy qui était en train de monter dans la calèche, s'arrêta sur le marche pied et se retourna pour regarder une fois de plus le fermier.

« Je suis la princesse Lucy Heartfillia. »

Lucy arrivait en vu du quartier bourgeois de Magnolia. Le prince Sting devait probablement déjà être arrivé. En effet, ils avaient eu un petit problème sur la route. L'une des roues de la calèche s'était détachée. Réparer la calèche avait duré près de 3 jours. Mais Jude avait fait envoyer une missive expliquant la situation.

Ces 3 jours avaient été les meilleurs de tout le voyage pour Lucy. En effet, elle en avait profité pour jouer un peu avec les enfants du village dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Au début, les parents s'inquiétaient un peu de ce que leurs enfants pourraient dire ou faire. Mais en voyant que la princesse ne s'offensait pas, et même au contraire semblait s'amuser sincèrement avec leurs enfants, ils retournèrent travailler.

Ce petit arrêt imprévu avait donc été une vraie bouffé d'oxygène pour Lucy. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, elle avait du remonter dans cette maudite calèche. Et elle devrait maintenant bientôt arriver dans la maison de son enfance. Cette maison chargée de souvenir de sa défunte mère…

La calèche tourna au coin d'une rue et Lucy put enfin apercevoir sa maison. Le cocher intima l'ordre aux chevaux de s'arrêter. Jude demanda pourquoi cet arrêt.

« Ce sont les villageois mon seigneur. Ils demandent à voir la princesse. »

Lucy se préparait à descendre, mais son père la retint.

« Lucy tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu ne sais pas ce que ces gens te veulent. »

« Père. Laissez-moi descendre, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Après plusieurs minutes à argumenter Lucy put enfin descendre de la calèche. Les personnes rassemblées s'approchèrent encore d'elle, mais rien ne lui arriva. Lucy continuait d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille tombe à ses pieds, poussée par les personnes derrière elle. Lucy s'approcha de la petite et l'aida à se relever. Puis elle lui prit la main, et elle avança vers sa maison entrainant la petite avec elle.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ton nom ? » Lucy demanda à la petite.

« Je m'appelle Sherry. »

Lucy sourit devant l'air gêné de Sherry. Elle se mit à hauteur de l'enfant, et dans un grand sourire elle annonça.

« Bien, Sherry, tu seras ma nouvelle dame de compagnie. Ca te plairait ? »

La petite toute heureuse répondit par un immense sourire, et se précipita vers ses parents après que Lucy ait indiqué qu'elle devrait se présenter tous les jours à la maison à 8h.

Lucy retournait le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Un monstre. Ce type était un vrai monstre, et elle allait devoir l'épouser. Lui et son ami, Rogue, n'avaient fait que la rabaisser, l'humilier depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés. Elle savait, d'après les rumeurs, que Sting n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle pensait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux rumeurs. En tout cas, elle refusait de croire aux rumeurs depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Gellal, Natsu et tous les pirates de l'équipage de Makarov.

Elle claqua la porte une fois arrivée à destination. Et comme à son habitude, hurla dans les oreillers qui ornaient son lit. Ce n'était pas surprenant que le roi veuille le marier avant de mourir. Sting était une brute. Ils marchaient dans le parc de sa maison, lorsque, par erreur, un des jardiniers avait renversé quelques gouttes d'eau près d'eux. Lucy aurait eu tendance à pardonner au jardinier, s'il y avait eu quelque chose à pardonner. Mais Sting… Non, Sting l'avait fait battre.

Même les gardes ne pouvaient regarder ce spectacle. Et les malheureux qui avaient eu l'audace de détourner les yeux, avaient eux aussi été fouettés. Sting était-il si peu sûr de lui qu'il devait assurer sa domination sur les autres par la force ? Et Lucy avait assisté au spectacle impuissante.

A la cour, elle n'était qu'une princesse. Une pauvre princesse sans défense, et sans droit de s'exprimer. Lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte, elle se leva et voyant que c'était Sherry demanda comment le jardinier allait. Après que le pauvre jardinier eut été battu, Sting avait repris son chemin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lucy avait alors demandé à Sherry d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour aider le jardinier. Elle avait également donné un peu d'argent à sa dame de compagnie pour couvrir les frais du médecin.

Mais le jardinier ne pourrait sûrement plus travailler dans les jardins royaux. Alors, la maigre somme qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir ne l'aiderait pas longtemps. Sherry l'informa qu'il irait bien. Puis demanda comment la princesse se sentait. Lucy lui retourna un sourire désabusé comme réponse.

Deux jours avant le mariage, Lucy et Sting étaient en train de se promener en dehors du château. Lucy ayant proposé l'idée de sortir du château, pour aller se promener dans une forêt non loin. Sting ayant accepé, c'est suivit de Rogue et de Minerva (la nouvelle dame de compagnie de Lucy) qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

Lucy n'aimait pas non plus Minerva, mais Sting avait remarqué que Sherry était d'origine pauvre. Il avait souligné l'honneur qu'était le fait d'être la dame de compagnie de Lucy. Celle-ci n'eut donc d'autre choix que de renvoyer l'enfant. Mais, elle lui avait tout de même demandé de revenir. Son cuisinier avait toujours besoin d'aide, et Lucy savait l'importance d'avoir un travail pour Sherry, même à son âge.

Enfin, ils étaient sur un petit sentier, lorsque des bandits sortirent des sous-bois. Sous la surprise, Lucy cria, mais Sting fut tétatiné. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Rogue défendit tant bien que mal son prince, alors que celui-ci, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes s'enfuit. Minerva le suivit, abandonnant Lucy et Rogue. Ils étaient seuls, face à 7 ou 8 bandits.

Rogue réussit à faire tomber 3 adversaires, mais cela ne fit pas fuir le reste d'entre eux et il était blessé après ces combats. Dans un vain effort, il tenta de se relever afin de protéger la fuite de Lucy. Mais cette dernière ramassa l'épée que Rogue avait laissé tomber et fit face.

Elle se mit en garde devant les bandits, et attendit. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'avantage sur eux si elle faisait le premier pas. Elle attendit donc que l'un d'eux perde patience et charge. Se remémorant ses leçons avec Natsu, elle joua sur son agilité et sa rapidité pour porter un coup sur le flanc droit de l'adversaire.

Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé, et tomba à quelques centimètres de Lucy. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une situation si désespérée, elle aurait sûrement célébré le fait qu'elle venait de mettre à terre un adversaire qui faisait plus de deux fois sa taille. Mais, elle devait se concentrer sur les autres. Un second adversaire chargea, et cette fois, elle lui entailla l'épaule droite. L'adversaire changea son épée de main et chargea de nouveau. Lucy l'esquiva et lui fit un croc-en-jambe. Le bandit perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement. En tombant il mit ses mains en avant, afin d'amortir le choc, mais avec son épaule blessée cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, son épaule céda et sa tête heurta lourdement le sol.

Une fois cela fait, Lucy se redressa et se remis en position. Elle regarda les bandits droit dans les yeux et leur fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'ils devaient partir. Elle leur fit comprendre d'un seul regard, qu'elle était plus forte qu'eux non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Fuir ou mourir. Et ils fuirent. Ils abandonnèrent leurs blessés et coururent se cacher dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Lucy quant à elle retourna chercher Rogue et le ramena au château. Lorsqu'elle revint, avec Rogue blessé, tout le monde semblait surpris. Lucy donna quelques ordres pour assurer des soins à Rogue et partit à la recherche de Sting. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser lorsqu'elle entendit Minerva parler.

« En voyant Rogue se battre j'ai compris qu'il allait tout faire rater. Ses bandits étaient là pour tuer cette sainte nitouche. Mais non, il ne pensait pas que c'était une façon de faire. Mais tu sais, mon amour, si j'ai fait ça c'est pour nous. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour que l'on puisse rester ensemble… »

« Lucy ? Sors de mes appartements ! Tu n'as pas à y entrer sans permission.» Sting hurlait de l'autre côté de la porte. Minerva ne semblait avoir aucune réaction, ni bonne ni mauvaise. Elle était juste… figée et silencieuse.

Sting continuait de hurler des 'excuses' alors que Lucy se dirigeait vers la chambre du roi. Il était hors de question qu'elle épouse ce type. Jude entendit le vacarme et tentait aussi de raisonner Lucy, même s'il ignorait la raison de son comportement. Mais elle était têtue, et elle entra dans la chambre du roi comme une furie.

« Je n'épouserais pas votre fils, majesté ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas épouser un homme qui a une maitresse avant même que l'on soit mariés. Maitresse qui a tenté de m'assassiner, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Et si Rogue n'avait pas changé d'avis je serais morte également. Vous voulez que Sting épouse une femme ? Choisissez Minerva, moi je refuse ! »

Le roi leva les yeux vers Lucy. Il ne semblait pas surprit, de la liaison de Sting et Minerva, de la tentative d'assassinat. Il ne semblait surpris de rien de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Lucy recula doucement sous le choc de cette réalisation.

« Sortez tous. Sauf toi, Lucy. »

Jude, Sting et Minerva (qui avait finit par les rattraper) s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la salle du trône. Lucy, toujours sous le choc, retrouva enfin la parole.

« Vous saviez… Vous avez toujours su pour Sting et Minerva. Et vous voulez que j'épouse votre fils pour qu'elle ne devienne pas reine…

Le roi acquiesça lentement. Son regard, qui avait toujours été chaleureux perdit doucement son éclat. Il devint sombre, et calculateur. Le roi était un manipulateur. Quelqu'un qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et si son titre n'était pas suffisant pour se faire obéir, les menaces elle marchaient à chaque fois.

« Oui, je savais. Et tu épouseras mon fils, sans quoi ton père sera ruiné. Son titre lui sera retiré, il ne sera plus qu'un simple paysan. Et un paysan ne peut protéger une fille suffisamment stupide pour se livrer d'elle même à des pirates. Courageuse, je l'avoue, mais stupide néanmoins. Et probablement souillée aussi. Parce que je refuse de croire que des pirates auraient pu avoir une femme comme toi à bord sans jamais la toucher. Si votre père perd son titre, vous perdrez tout, Lucy. Si vous n'épousez pas Sting, je vous ferais jeter aux cachots. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Lucy regarda la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son père. Avec son titre, son père avait fait de nombreuses choses pour les gens d'Harugeon. Son père l'avait aidée et soutenue. Son père était un homme bon, et qui pouvait encore faire de grandes choses… S'il gardait son titre, évidemment. Lucy se résigna. Protéger, encore et toujours ce qui nous est cher, Harugeon et ses habitants, Natsu, le royaume, son père… Mais elle avait aussi reçut. Elle avait rencontré Natsu et connu l'amour. Si elle ne pouvait vivre libre, elle pourrait vivre selon ses convictions.

« Bien, j'épouserais votre fils. »

Lucy sortit, son père n'était plus là. Elle devrait l'informer du fait que tout était réglé. Elle vit Sting du coin de l'œil, mais décida de l'ignorer et de partir à la recherche de son père. Mais Sting arma son bras, se préparant à la frapper. Lucy se retourna, et comme elle avait déjà vu Natsu le faire tant de fois, sortit son couteau (qu'elle avait placé dans sa manche dès qu'elle était revenue dans le château) et le plaça sous la gorge de Sting.

« Je vais t'épouser, comme je l'ai promis à ton père. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas une femme sans défense. Ce n'est pas Rogue qui m'a sauvé la vie, mais l'inverse. Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort. Si je n'avais pas été là, ta maitresse aurait tué ton meilleur ami. J'ai mis en fuite ces bandits. Et sache encore que j'ai finit de jouer à la dame parfaite avec toi. »

Elle recula lentement le couteau, mais sans vraiment se détacher de lui.

« Alors c'est finit les humiliations, finit de fouetter tout le monde à tout bout de chant, finit d'être un enfant gâté qui ne mériterait même pas de régner sur des cailloux. Tu vas devenir un vrai roi. »

Elle s'éloigna cette fois de lui, fit mine de partir et ajouta.

« Oh, et une dernière chose. C'est finit Minerva. Je ne veux plus la voir. Toi, tu le peux si tu le veux. Mais si je la vois, elle sera fouettée, ou enfermée, ou tuée... Ca dépendra de mon humeur et de la manière dont tu t'es comporté… »

Et elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de repartir comme si rien ne c'était passé. Sur le chemin du retour, elle pensa à Natsu, et au fait qu'elle venait d'imiter l'attitude qu'il avait eu envers elle au début : hautaine et menaçante.

La seule différence, c'est que jamais, elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse de Sting. Là où Natsu portait un masque d'arrogance pour protéger ses amis, Sting portait un masque d'arrogance pour cacher sa peur… Elle admirait et aimait Natsu pour sa force, son courage et sa douceur (cachée, certes mais présente). Elle avait détesté Sting, pour son arrogance et sa violence, et maintenant pour sa lâcheté. Décidément, le seul point positif de ce mariage était qu'elle pourrait peut être enfin faire quelque chose pour aider son peuple.

Malgré tout les sacrifices que Lucy avait déjà fait, c'était cependant la première fois qu'elle se demandait : est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Elle referma la porte de sa chambre, et se coucha sur son lit. Non, cette fois, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien, absolument rien. Elle n'était qu'un insecte pris dans la toile du roi. Un pion que l'on sacrifiait.

Si elle fuyait, on la rattraperait, on la battrait, et son père perdrait son titre, son honneur, sa fortune. Si elle restait, elle perdrait sa joie, son amour, son honneur et son père garderait son titre, son honneur, sa fortune. Et malgré tout, Lucy avait décidé de rester...

Lucy s'endormit, des larmes silencieuses imbibant son oreiller.

 **voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	14. Chapter 13 - Natsu

Le jour de son mariage était arrivé. C'était aujourd'hui que son destin allait être scellé. Aujourd'hui elle ne serait plus Lucy Heartfilla. Elle allait devenir Lucy Eucliffe. Et elle aurait tout fait pour changer ça. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire…

Les pensées de Lucy se tournèrent vers son amie. Ou était Lévy ?

Elle était partie. Elle était entrée dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui comme les autres. Elle s'était même dressée contre lui plusieurs fois. Elle était forte, plus forte que toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Sa force, son courage c'est ce qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait attendu, attendu et attendu encore qu'elle cède, qu'elle lui cède. Il voulait savoir si on pouvait l'aimer. Et elle avait cédé. Ils avaient partagés une nuit ensemble. Une nuit, et malgré tous ce que ses instincts lui dictaient, il ne pouvait que qualifier cette nuit de magique.

Elle l'avait changé. Elle l'avait autorisé à montrer ces émotions. En fait c'était comme si elle percevait ses émotions. Et après ça, il s'était laissé aller lorsqu'il était avec elle. C'est grâce à elle qu'il avait pu montrer à quel point retrouver Juvia l'avait rendu soulagé. Et il avait tout fait pour la protéger. Lorsqu'elle avait été jalouse, il avait été heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ou qu'il pensait pouvoir l'être. Mais rien ne c'était passé.

C'était dans sa présence qu'il avait trouvé la force de se battre lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par les marines. C'était dans l'espoir de la sauver, de la revoir qu'il avait trouvé la force de repousser les marines. Et c'était grâce à elle que seul quelques uns d'entre eux avaient été capturés.

Et pour le sauver, elle s'était rendue. Dans son regard, il avait vu des excuses. Excuses pour lui avoir caché son identité. Excuses pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Excuses pour ne pas être là pour lui dire les choses en face. Excuses parce que les choses se terminaient ainsi. Et lui, ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de la protéger, malgré tout ses efforts.

Lorsqu'il avait lu sa lettre, il avait voulu tout détruire. Mais se faire capturer alors qu'elle venait de sacrifier son bonheur pour sa liberté n'était pas une façon d'honorer son sacrifice. Alors, il s'était battu. Battu contre ses amis. Elle avait même réussie à changer Lisanna, car dans son regard il ne voyait plus ce qu'il y avait toujours vu. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle considérait qu'il lui appartenait. Il avait vu des excuses. Tout le monde s'excusait qu'elle soit partie. Ils comprenaient, sa douleur, sa colère. Et ils se sentaient désolés pour lui. Et lui, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa faiblesse.

Alors de retour sur l'île de Tenrou, il s'était entrainé. Entrainé sans relâche. Il avait fait saigner ses mains à force de s'entrainer. Il s'était presque tué à force de s'entrainer. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait rencontré un petit chat. Un petit chat qui était de couleur bleue. Il l'avait ignoré au début, et les jours passant il s'était attaché au petit chat. Il nomma le chat Happy comme si ce chat marquait la promesse qu'il s'était faite de retrouver Lucy.

Un jour, il vit Happy se faire attaquer par des loups. Et il se battit contre la meute. Mais même après avoir défit la meute, il se sentait faible. Il n'avait protégé qu'un chat. Et même là, le chat avait été blessé, car il état arrivé trop tard. Trop tard, trop faible… Il était inutile. Il augmenta son entrainement, mais cette fois, le chat l'accompagnait. Tout le temps. Il le protégerait, et cette fois il ne faillirait pas, tout comme il ne faillirait pas au moment de retrouver Lucy.

Il avait entendu que Gajeel était parti en mission de reconnaissance. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il deviendrait plus fort, et après il irait chercher Lucy. Ils s'expliqueraient sur ce qui c'était passé. Et elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec une simple lettre. Il avait pensé à plusieurs manières de lui faire payer son mensonge, son abandon, sa trahison. Parce que oui, lui, le capitaine Natsu Dragneel se sentait trahit. Il s'était abandonné à aimer, et il avait été trahit.

Il entendit les cloches au loin. Ces cloches signifiaient qu'un navire était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Ca devait être Gajeel. Mais une fois encore, il ne s'y intéressait pas. Enfin, il s'en fichait jusqu'à ce que Lisanna et Erza viennent le chercher. Gajeel était revenu avec une invitée qui voulait lui parler.

Il ne voulait pas voir cette personne. Il voulait s'entrainer, devenir plus fort. Mais Erza était très convaincante. Alors il la suivit, dans l'espoir de retourner à son entrainement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison de Makarov, il entra suivant Erza et Lisanna. Peu importait ce que l'invité de Gajeel avait à lui dire, il devait retourner s'entrainer. Sa première impression de Lévy n'était pas bonne. C'était une petite dame aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bruns, mais elle semblait si faible, si fragile. Et il n'avait pas en lui la force de protéger une nouvelle personne. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir. La laisser derrière lui. Et retourner s'entrainer. S'entrainer était son obsession. Devenir plus fort n'était pas vraiment son but. Son but, c'était Lucy.

La petite bleue se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Etrangement, elle lui rappellait Lucy. Puisque Lucy était son vrai prénom.

« Bonjour capitaine Dragneel. Je suis Lévy MacGarden, la vraie cette fois, et je viens vous demander votre aide… »

Lévy MacGarden ? C'était le nom que Lucy lui avait donné lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cette petite femme était donc la dame de compagnie de Lucy ? Et elle voulait son aide ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était elle là, alors que Lucy n'était pas avec elle ? Il la chercha. Puis l'évidence s'imposa, Lévy était seule.

« Je comprends que vous soyez sceptique, mais j'ai entreprit un long voyage pour vous retrouver. Je veux que vous aidiez Lucy. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, et sans m'interrompre. Et d'après ce que Lucy m'a dit de vous, ça risque d'être difficile… »

Lucy lui avait parlé de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié ! Cette nouvelle fit bondir son cœur de joie. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle pensait encore à lui, c'était suffisant, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait...

« Lors de son retour, ma maitresse restait enfermée sur elle-même. Nous pensions tous qu'elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivée. Ce n'est que lorsque son père lui a annoncé la nouvelle qu'elle m'a raconté ce qui c'était réellement passé. »

Elle attendait une réaction. Mais rien ne vint, alors elle se décida à dire ce qu'était la nouvelle. Elle espérait juste qu'il réagirait lorsqu'elle lui dirait la vérité.

« Son père, Jude Heartfillia, lui a annoncé que le roi voulait qu'elle épouse son fils, et ça avant qu'il ne meure. »

Marier ? Lucy allait se marier ? Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il voulait tout détruire autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser faire ça. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le changer.

« Et alors ? Lucy est retournée dans son monde. Vous voulez quoi ? Vous voulez que j'arrive en plein milieu de son mariage pour empêcher ça ? »

« Oui. C'est exactement ce que je veux que vous fassiez ! Ne partez pas… »

Mais c'était trop tard, il était parti. Lucy allait se marier. Même s'il devenait suffisamment fort, il ne pourrait rien faire contre ça, il l'avait perdue. Lucy allait devenir reine, et probablement une très bonne reine.

Mais malgré tout, il voyait rouge. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas écouté tout ce que Lévy avait à lui dire. Pathétique. Il était simplement pathétique et faible.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'était dirigé vers l'hôpital. Il entra dans le bâtiment, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Igneel. Son père était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait encore lui. Il entra dans la chambre, et vit son père allongé sur son lit. Son père aussi était faible. Mais pour une autre raison. Igneel avait été un monument de la piraterie, mais il avait été blessé, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus marcher.

Le regard de son père s'adoucit en le voyant entrer. Oui, Igneel était décidément la seule personne avec qui il se sentait encore bien. Et la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas abandonné.

« Natsu… Que me vaut cette visite ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu… »

En entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Igneel, Natsu, qui avait l'intention de cacher la vérité, se laissa aller. Après tout, son père restait son père. Natsu lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé.

Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec 'Lévy'. Il lui raconta comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et il lui raconta comment elle était partie pour lui sauver la vie. Il se sentait vulnérable, à exposer ainsi ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait se sentir aussi … pitoyable.

« Récupère la. »

Natsu, qui avait baissé les yeux de honte devant sa faiblesse, releva la tête rapidement. Il avait du mal comprendre. Lui qui l'avait laisser s'échapper, se sacrifier, comment pouvait-il la récupérer? Igneel lui sourit.

« Sauve la. Si la vraie Lévy est venue te chercher, c'est que Lucy ne veut pas se marier. Elle a déjà fait trop de sacrifices. Alors, tu dois la récupérer. »

Natsu ne réagit, alors Igneel continua.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ai trahit, ou abandonné. Quand tu l'as rencontré, tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Tu l'aurais tuée, pour ce qu'elle représentait : la famille royale. Elle représente le royaume qui a tué ta mère. Le royaume qui m'a presque tué. Et pour ça, tu l'aurais sacrifiée. En mentant, elle s'est protégée. Peux tu imaginer à quel point cela a du être difficile pour elle ? S'avouer qu'elle, une princesse, était tombée amoureuse d'un pirate ? Pirate à qui elle devait mentir tous les jours ? Mais lorsque tu as eu besoin d'elle, elle n'a pas hésité. Elle s'est livrée à la marine de la même manière qu'elle s'était livrée à Hadès pour son village.

Je dois même te dire que je comprends mieux ce qu'elle me cachait. Lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, je la trouvais mal à l'aise. Tu l'as vraiment bien choisie. En plus d'être belle, elle est forte. Elle est même devenue ta force. Alors, va la sauver. C'est elle qui a besoin de toi maintenant. »

Natsu ne savait pas par où commencer. Devait-il se jeter sur la porte pour retrouver Lévy, et entendre la suite de son histoire? Devait-il rester pour parler avec Igneel de sa rencontre avec Lucy, de ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle ? Devait-il prendre le premier navire pour se diriger vers Harugeon, sans en parler avec personne ?

Il se retrouva à la porte avant même que son cerveau n'ai finit d'intégrer les informations. Il fit un grand sourire à Igneel. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Et il sortit.

Il courait dans les rues de la ville, cherchant la dame de compagnie de Lucy. Il devait lui parler. Il devait tout savoir sur ce qui lui était arrivée depuis son retour. Il la trouva en compagnie de Gajeel dans le pub tenu par Mira. Bizarre. Il se jeta sur la petite bleue, et l'entraina hors du pub. Il refusait d'avoir cette conversation devant les autres. Gajeel s'était lancé à la poursuite de Natsu et Lévy et avant même que Gajeel ne puisse les séparer, il dit

« Raconte moi. Je t'écoute. Je veux savoir ce qui t'a poussée à venir jusqu'ici. »

Le bras de Gajeel retomba, et il rentra dans le pub. Ce type n'était pas le capitaine qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Mais c'était une bonne chose, en quelque sorte. Lévy sourit, il était un peu long à la détente, mais il au moins il avait réagit.

« La raison qui m'a poussée à venir ? Aider une amie. Allez-vous y aller ? »

Natsu la regarda droit dans les yeux, il avait une envie de meurtre. Essayait-elle de le faire rire ? De le provoquer ? Il n'avait pas la patience d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Bien. Je n'avais pas pensé que la princesse me considérait comme une amie. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, j'étais en prison. Elle s'est élevée contre son père pour me faire sortir des cachots. Sa blessure s'était ré-ouverte, et lorsque son père a cédé, elle s'est évanouie. Après ça, je ne pouvais plus la considérer seulement comme mon travail.

Je suis restée avec elle. Je pensais que je devais l'aider à se remettre de tous ce que vous lui aviez fait subir. Elle ne parlait pas, ou très peu. Elle n'était plus la princesse que nous avions connu. Et je vous ai détesté pour ça. Je venais de réaliser que nous étions amies, et vous l'aviez détruite de l'intérieur.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais… Jusqu'à ce que son père vienne lui annoncer qu'elle allait épouser le prince Sting. Et le roi étant mourant, cela se ferait le jour de son 18ème anniversaire. N'importe quelle femme, noble ou pas, aurait été folle de joie. Mais pas la princesse, dès que la porte s'est refermée… Elle s'est effondrée, elle a crier, pleurer. La ramener à la réalité n'a pas été facile, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait.

Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant son séjour chez les pirates. Et elle m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. Réaliser que le cauchemar n'avait pas été son séjour avec vous, mais son retour parmi nous, a été un vrai choc. Mais j'ai tout de suite su ce que j'avais à faire. Je suis partie sur l'île Louen, en espérant vous retrouver. En espérant vous demander de l'aider… »

Natsu avait écouté sans réagir. Il s'était juré d'écouter sans répondre. La voix de Lévy s'était brisée à plusieurs moments, mais elle avait tout de même poursuivit son récit. Mais il sentait qu'elle avait encore d'autres choses à ajouter.

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant, je ne prétendrais pas vous donner des ordres. Je ne prétendrais pas non plus avoir le droit de vous demander d'aller l'aider. Si vous refusez, je comprendrais. Mais je pense qui vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse empêcher ce mariage. Allez-vous le faire ? »

Igneel lui avait dit de récupérer Lucy. Lévy lui avait dit de récupérer. Et il voulait récupérer Lucy. Il n'échouerait pas. Maintenant il n'avait plus à réfléchir, seulement à agir. Et au moment où il dit « Oui. » Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander : qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec les filles d'Harugeon ? Mais à la place, il partit. Il alla chercher ses affaires, avant d'aller parler avec Makarov. Y aller seul était du suicide, mais il le ferait quand même, il ne risquerait pas la vie de ses amis.

La conversation avec Makarov dura près de 5 heures. Cinq heures durant lesquels Makarov et Natsu se battirent. La raison n'était pas vraiment que Makarov refusait d'aider Lucy. Il aimait bien cette fille qui avait tenu tête à Lisanna et à Natsu (d'après les récits des autres). Il admirait aussi la force de caractère dont elle avait fait preuve pour sauver Harugeon, et ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Il avait également remarqué à quel point elle avait changé Natsu. Mais surtout Lisanna qui s'était en quelque sorte adoucie. Donc non, la raison pour laquelle Natsu et Makarov se battait, était tout simplement le fait que Natsu refusait d'emmener le reste de l'équipage avec lui. Makarov finit cependant par céder, résigné.

Natsu, satisfait sortit de la maison. Il avait ses affaires, Lévy lui avait dit que le mariage aurait lieu à Magnolia. La ville était fortifiée, et y entrer, surtout par la mer risquait d'être impossible. Il s'infiltrerait discrètement, et emmènerait Lucy avant même qu'elle n'aille à la cathédrale.

Il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite, Magnolia était plus loin qu'Harugeon. Le mariage était dans deux semaines. Il lui restait deux semaines pour sauver Lucy. Deux semaines… Mais même s'il arrivait dans 2 mois, 2 ans, ou même 20 ans, il la sauverait. Il se promit de ne pas abandonner, ou plutôt de ne pas l'abandonner une seconde fois.

Il ouvrit la porte, et les rues habituellement animées du village étaient en ce moment désertes. Bien que surprit, il ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette question, il était bien trop pressé. Happy dans les bras, il se dirigea vers le port, qu'il trouva vide.

Enfin presque vide, seule une barque était amarrée. Mais rien ne l'arrêterait. S'il devait faire le trajet dans cette barque, il le ferait. Il rejoindrait Lucy, même s'il devait nager d'ici à Harugeon. Il s'était fixé un but, un nouvel objectif. Et il l'atteindrait.

Il se précipita vers la barque, et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Lisanna en descendre. Elle se situait maintenant entre lui, et le dernier moyen de transport lui permettant de rejoindre Lucy. Il pensait que Lisanna avait changée, il s'était trompé.

Natsu, résigné, se prépara à la combattre.


	15. Chapter 14 - vouloir comprendre

Le jour de son mariage était arrivé. C'était aujourd'hui que son destin allait être scellé. Aujourd'hui elle ne serait plus Lucy Heartfilla. Elle allait devenir Lucy Eucliffe. Et elle aurait tout fait pour changer ça. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire…

Les pensées de Lucy se tournèrent vers son amie. Où était Lévy ? Après quelques instants à se demander ce qui était arrivé à sa dame de compagnie, Lucy ouvrit sa porte. Son mariage était prévu à midi, les servantes se précipitèrent dans sa chambre. Maquillage, coiffure, robe, chaussure, bijoux, et à chaque fois qu'une de ses tâches était accomplie, un nouveau flot de servante entrait pour accomplir la suivante alors que le flot précédent disparaissait derrière les épais murs de pierres.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfilé sa robe de mariée, son cœur se serra. Lorsqu'on lui coiffa les cheveux en un chignon compliqué avant d'y mettre le voile, son cœur se fissura. Lorsqu'on la maquilla, son cœur se brisa. Et lorsqu'elle enfila les derniers accessoires, chaussures et bijoux, et qu'elle put enfin se voir dans sa tenue, son cœur vola en éclat. Elle était magnifique, mais sa tristesse transparaissait sur son visage. Elle aurait tout donné pour que l'homme qui se tiendrait devant l'autel soit Natsu.

Elle se demandait encore comment il avait réagit à sa lettre. Erza l'avait dit, elle était chanceuse de ne pas avoir à l'affronter à se moment là, mais elle ne l'avait pas ressentie de cette manière. Même s'il avait été en colère, elle aurait été là pour tout lui expliquer. Elle se demandait maintenant comment il réagirait en apprenant qu'elle s'était mariée. Penserait-il qu'elle l'avait oublié ? Qu'elle lui avait mentit en prétendant l'aimer ? Serait-il déçu ou en colère ? Ferait-il quelque chose de stupide ? Ou resterait-il calme ?

Lucy demanda à ses servantes de quitter la pièce, et se détourna du miroir pour regarder vers sa fenêtre. Elle observa la mer. Et elle la contemplait encore lorsque son père entra dans sa chambre. Elle ne l'entendit même pas, et fut surprise lorsqu'il lui parla.

« Lucy, ma chérie, c'est l'heure. »

Lucy se tourna vers lui, et força un sourire sur son visage. Elle ne devait rien laisser transparaître de ses vraies émotions. Elle vit les yeux de son père s'embuer de larmes. Dans cette robe, elle devait lui faire tellement penser à sa mère.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. Si ta mère était là, elle serait tellement heureuse pour toi. Allez, viens maintenant, ton futur mari t'attends. »

Lucy avança vers son père. Elle était tellement sûre que Lévy serait revenue à temps pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Que faisait son amie ? Le bon pressentiment qu'elle avait ressentie en lisant la lettre de son amie s'était envolé avec les heures. Et le petit espoir de voir son amie revenir partit en fumée alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cathédrale.

Elle était seule, et elle le serait toute sa vie. Vie qu'elle allait passer avec un enfant gâté, lâche et arrogant. Mais ce serait son dernier sacrifice, elle allait faire en sorte que son pays vive heureux.

Il ne comprenait pas. Cette fille était arrivée à moitié morte sur leur navire. Elle tremblait, et au début, il avait pensé que c'était de peur, ce qui aurait été normal. Sauf qu'après le discours qu'elle avait fait au capitaine, il avait compris qu'elle tremblait de colère ! Qui peut trembler de colère alors qu'il vient de se faire enlever par des pirates ?

Enfin, le capitaine l'avait autorisée à aller se laver. Et ce n'était pas du luxe. Elle disait avoir passé une semaine sur le navire d'Hadès. Et il n'était pas connu pour traiter ses prises de guerres avec attention. Les filles qu'il avait capturées, et qu'il avait pu rencontrer après leur séjour, étaient toutes devenues folles. Et c'était pas cette blonde qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

Il avouait rarement qu'il avait tort, mais il avait pensé que cette fille n'avait que ses formes généreuses pour elle. Et il avait eu tort. On voyait que si elle recommençait à manger, boire et dormir (oui, les choses de base), elle serait très intéressante. Il la regardait avec appétit mais lorsqu'il vit la réaction du capitaine, il arrêta immédiatement. Dommage, il aurait pu s'amuser un peu avec elle.

Il ne comprenait pas. Cette fille tenait tête au capitaine. Et pas seulement une fois ou deux. Non, systématiquement. Il disait blanc, elle disait noir. Et, parfois elle avait raison. Ils venaient de retrouver Juvia, Gelal et tous les autres membres de leur équipage grâce à elle. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Alors qu'ils se battaient gentiment (oui, se battre était leur façon de se parler !), elle s'était avancée entre eux. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'arrêter leurs poings. Et elle n'avait pas flanché, ni fermé les yeux, ni rien. C'était comme si elle savait qu'ils s'arrêteraient à temps.

Elle était folle. Et juste après ça, elle avait dit l'impardonnable : 'Juvia va mourir'. Il s'était énervé et lui avait demandé de répéter. Et elle l'avait fait. Il ne la comprenait pas. En général rien que son visage, ses yeux, son attitude suffisait à faire fuir ses ennemis. Mais c'est comme si elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Après seulement quelques jours sur ce navire. Et alors qu'elle avait tremblé en le voyant pour la première fois. Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi ?

Cette fille l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et avait répété que son amie allait mourir. Et elle avait raison. Si ils ne se décidaient pas rapidement, Juvia mourrait.

Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Et ça l'énervait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus le capitaine. Et ça l'énervait aussi.

Ils venaient d'arriver sur l'île de Tenrou. Et, cette fille s'était énervée contre Lisanna. Elle l'avait insultée. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de son ennervement. Natsu s'était empressé de la ramener chez lui. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu la laisser mourir, ou au moins éviter de se mettre Lisanna à dos. Vu à quel point il s'était ramolli en présence de la blonde, Lisanna ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

Il avait entendu que le lendemain Lisanna s'était pointée pour la tuer. Et la blonde s'en était sortie, à peu près. L'idée qu'elle avait eu de lui jeter un sceau d'eau à la tête l'avait fait rire. Et après, il avait imaginé la réaction de Lisanna… Et il avait tremblé.

Mais le pire, c'est que Natsu l'avait sauvée, ENCORE ! Et maintenant il allait lui apprendre à se battre.

IL NE COMPRENAIT PAS !

Elle se rendait utile sur l'île. Elle occupait Erza, Juvia et Mira, ce qui était une bonne chose. Erza s'était calmée sur les jugements du genre : « Arrêtes de danser sur la table. Si tu veux danser, sors ! » ou encore « A la prochaine sortie en mer, tu feras parti de l'équipage, j'en ai marre de te voir toujours hésiter ! ». A la place, elle essayait de comprendre ce que Lévy cachait.

Juvia n'avait punit personne. C'est à dire, que le taux de personnes qui avaient presque été noyées avait vraiment chuté. Et Juvia souriait. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, elle souriait même en absence de Grey. Ce qui était assez rare.

Et Mira n'avait pas encore tenté de le caser avec les filles qui restaient au village. A la place elle se concentrait sur Lévy, et Natsu. Oui, Mira était persuadée qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Sentiments ? Il avait déjà eu du mal avec les concepts d'amitié et de confiance, alors l'amour. Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Il avait été surprit que Natsu décide de l'emmener avec lui pour leur prochaine sortie malgré la présence de Lisanna sur le navire. Mais Mira disait que c'était normal, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit en permanence près de lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien !

Leur navire était attaqué. Ils se battaient tous, pour sauver leurs amis, et pour survivre. Il avait vu Grey se faire capturer. Et il avait été incapable de l'aider. Ils étaient submergés par le nombre de marine. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Grey. Il trouverait un moyen de le sauver.

Il rejoint le reste de l'équipage. Lisanna arriva dans le même canot qu'Erza, Juvia, Mira et Lévy. Lévy semblait blessée, pas Lisanna. Erza, Juvia et Mira regardaient Lisanna d'un regard mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé sur leur navire ? En fait, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Plusieurs d'entre eux avait été capturés, dont Natsu. Ils devaient les aider, les libérer. Il regarda la blonde, et vit de la détresse dans son regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle du sort de l'équipage ? D'accord elle les avait aidés, mais c'était pour éviter d'être tuée qu'elle avait fait ça, non ?

Il se mit à crier qu'ils allaient devoir se battre pour les récupérer, et lorsqu'il vit la blonde s'éloigner, il ne réagit pas. Qui s'intéressait à ses actions ? Elle avait changé ses amis, et rendu Natsu, son capitaine (et ami), faible. En fait, il espérait qu'elle allait s'enfuir. Comme ça, il aurait le droit de passer ses nerfs sur elle.

Mais elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle dit « on va faire un échange. ». Sa voix était pourtant forte, calme et… résignée ?

Lorsque Mira demanda contre quoi, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse du genre 'contre moi'. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait dit. Cette fille était folle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était bien foutue, certes, mais jamais un pirate ne serait échangé contre elle. Surtout des pirates aussi actifs qu'eux ! Mais rire lui permettait d'évacuer un peu la tension. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer la stupidité de sa réflexion. Elle qui se prétendait toujours plus intelligente qu'eux…

« T'es mignonne c'est vrai, mais j'peux te dire que la marine ne relâchera jamais ces 3 là ! »

« Tu en es sur ? Ils ne les relâcheraient même pas contre Lucy Heartfillia ? »

Lucy Heartfilia ? C'était une blague, il sentit son sourire se faner. Elle était sérieuse ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur dire maintenant ? Il regarda Lisanna, elle semblait surprise, choquée. Comme tout le monde. Elle voulait vraiment servir de monnaie d'échange ? Mais avant ça, autre question… Pourquoi voulait-elle faire libérer ses amis ?

Il ne comprenait rien, vraiment rien. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de comprendre.

Il était dans le pub 'fairy tail' sur Louen, lorsqu'une petite crevette avec des cheveux bleus était entrée. Elle avait demandé une chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Il décida d'aller lui parler, la mettre en garde…

« Tu sais, tu passes pas inaperçue ici crevette. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Et on aime pas trop les étrangers… »

Elle le regarda, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, mais son visage était caché. Si elle avait vu ses yeux, elle aurait réagit comme tout le monde. Elle aurait prit peur, et serait partie. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Bizarre.

« Avec une telle façon de penser, cette taverne doit faire fortune ! De toute façon, je suis juste rentrée pour éviter quelqu'un. Donc je repartirais demain matin… Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle venait de lui répondre ? Et de le planter là, elle était vraiment montée dans sa chambre ! Il repensa à Lucy, puisque c'était son vrai nom, elle agissait aussi comme ça. Il pensa à Natsu. Cette Lucy l'avait vraiment foutu en l'air. Il s'entrainait sans cesse, et quand il ne s'entrainait pas, il se battait. Et, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi !

Il s'était réveillé à la bourre, comme d'habitude ! Ils devaient lever l'encre aujourd'hui. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit la crevette en train d'écouter ce qui se passait en bas. Il la souleva, elle était si légère !

« Alors crevette, on t'a pas dit qu'écouter aux portes ça se fait pas ! On est des pirates, mais c'est pas une raison. »

Il sentit qu'elle retint péniblement un frisson lorsqu'elle remarqua ses yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fut déçut par cette réaction. Elle était comme les autres.

« Si, on me l'a dit. Mais on m'a aussi dit qu'écouter les rumeurs permet souvent de retrouver ce qu'on cherche rapidement ! La preuve d'ailleurs. C'est vous que je cherchais, Gajeel. »

Elle le cherchait ? Elle le connaissait ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il la rapprochait du sol, si bien que lorsqu'elle se présenta, elle se tenait droite, sur ses deux pieds. C'était elle la vraie Lévy. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que voulait-elle à Natsu ?

Il décida quand même de l'emmener avec lui. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. L'intuition, probablement…

Il s'ennuyait. Leur voyage se déroulait sans problèmes, et il refusait de s'abaisser aux menus travaux, il était capitaine après tout… Puis il pensa à Lévy, elle était dame de compagnie, non ? Alors elle lui tiendrait compagnie ! Mais pourquoi il sentait qu'il s'ennuierait moins en sa présence ? Il ne le savait pas lui même.

Ils approchaient de l'île Tenrou, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Lévy avait entrepris son voyage. Il était temps de lui demander.

Après son récit, il put conclure, que non, il ne comprenait pas ce qui passait par la tête Lucy. Ni par celle de Lévy ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il mettait dans la nourriture à Harugeon, mais si toutes les femmes étaient comme la princesse et la crevette… Les hommes avaient du souci à se faire ! Ces deux filles étaient quand même inconscientes !

Le mariage était pour très bientôt. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas raconté ça plus tôt ?

« Si tu m'avais raconté ça plus tôt on serait déjà sur le chemin d'Harugeon à l'heure qu'il est ! »

S'énerver était facile avec elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle ne tremblait pas, elle ne vacillait pas, elle ne cédait pas. Elle défendait son point de vue. Et lorsqu'elle avait tort, elle le reconnaissait. Etre avec elle était reposant.

Elle était la seule qui osait lui parler sur ce ton. Et de toute manière, il ne tolérait pas que les autres lui manque de respect de cette manière. De plus, elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre de discours, elle avait plein d'arguments, ce qui le déstabilisait… un peu ! Il passait parfois des heures à réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, pour trouver d'autres arguments, ou admettre qu'elle avait raison. Cette fille était fascinante.

Il alla donner quelques ordres pour faire avancer le navire plus vite. Ils n'auraient peut être pas assez de temps. Elle avait raison, il aurait du lui demander une explication plus tôt.

Natsu n'avait pas vraiment bien accueilli la nouvelle apportée par Lévy. Si il ne se décidait pas rapidement, il allait devoir lui foutre une raclée magistrale ! Pourquoi ça le dérangeais que Natsu ne se soit pas précipité pour récupérer la blonde ?

Natsu venait de revenir, et il s'était précipité vers Lévy et l'avait entrainée à l'écart. Il les avait suivis, avec une forte envie de frapper Natsu. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que le pirate voulait juste entendre l'histoire de la crevette, il fit demi-tour et reparti vers le pub.

Juste avant de rentrer, il hésita. Pourquoi avait-il voulu savoir ce qui se passait entre Natsu et Lévy ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu protéger la crevette lorsque Natsu l'avait entrainée de force à l'écart des autres ?

Il ne comprenait pas…

Lévy était revenue, le sourire aux lèvres. Natsu allait l'aider. Son sourire était magnifique… Voyant que Natsu ne revenait pas demander leur aide, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de préparer tous les navires disponibles. Et ça faisait une sacrée flotte.

Lévy souriait, et c'était tout ce qui importait en ce moment précis.

Tout le monde avait compris que l'intention de Lisanna était de tester la volonté de Natsu. Il avait eu l'air déprimé depuis que la blonde était repartie, alors être sûr de sa détermination n'était pas du luxe. Lorsqu'il lui fit face, il la mit à terre en quelques minutes, mais sans la blesser. Elle emmena Natsu sur l'un des navires, et comme tous les autres, celui-ci était rempli. Les pirates avaient décidés de l'aider, et même s'il refusait, ils le suivraient.

Il restait un peu en retrait, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Natsu, il lui fit comprendre que lui aussi était décidé à l'aider.

Il restait quelques jours avant le mariage, et ils n'étaient toujours pas à Magnolia. Magnolia était plus loin qu'Harugeon, et établir un plan de bataille pour forcer l'entrée de la ville fortifiée n'avait pas été évident.

Enfin, ils s'approchaient de Magnolia, lorsque le ciel se couvrit. Une tempête approchait. Natsu donnait des ordres pour éviter de chavirer. Tous les pirates courraient à leurs postes respectifs. Mais lui, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Il devait rejoindre Lévy. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, et que ça resterait ainsi.

Il la trouva dans la cale. Elle s'assurait que tous les tonneaux étaient bien fixés et qu'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à rouler dans tous les sens lorsque la tempête les toucherait, ce qui aurait pour effet d'augmenter les risques de chavirer. Elle s'approchait du dernier 'lot' de tonneaux, lorsqu'une vague vit tanguer le navire. (Enfin, probablement une vague)

Lorsque le navire tangua, les tonneaux se détachèrent, et foncèrent vers Lévy. Sans réfléchir, instinctivement, Gajeel se précipita vers Lévy, et il l'éloigna des tonneaux juste avant que ceux-ci ne l'écrasent. Et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, pour la rassurer et pour se rassurer, il comprit, enfin !


	16. Chapter 15 - promesse

_Le petit espoir de voir son amie revenir partit en fumée alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cathédrale. Elle était seule, et elle le serait toute sa vie. Vie qu'elle allait passer avec un enfant gâté, lâche et arrogant. Mais ce serait son dernier sacrifice, elle allait faire en sorte que son pays vive heureux._

Elle était au bras de son père, au début de l'allée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle devait avouer une chose, Sting était élégant dans son costume. Et il semblait aussi ravi qu'elle de se marier. Mais rien ne pourrait lui faire apprécier cette journée, pas même l'idée que ce mariage ne plaisait pas à Sting. Lucy soupira le plus discrètement possible, tout en essayant de garder son faux sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Trois choses positives… il fallait qu'elle pense à trois choses positives… Elle essayait vraiment. Mais rien, toutes ses pensées, bonnes ou mauvaises, étaient tournées vers Natsu. Son père fit un premier pas, et elle fut forcée de le suivre. Elle voulait tant faire demi-tour. Mais elle aperçut le roi, qui observait son hésitation d'un mauvais oeil. Alors elle fit un second pas, puis un troisième. Elle avançait vers Sting.

Elle marchait lentement, mais personne ne semblait remarquer que c'était parce qu'elle avançait à son corps défendant. Les nobles présents semblait penser que c'était pour leur laisser le temps de l'admirer, car à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à hauteur d'un nouveau rang, des 'oh' et des 'ah' retentissaient. Et bien que leurs réactions soient flatteuses, Lucy savait que c'était surtout parce qu'elle allait devenir la femme du prince héritier que tous réagissaient ainsi. Dans l'espoir de laisser une bonne impression à la future reine, chacun tentait de se faire entendre.

La traversée de la cathédrale jusqu'à l'autel prit surement trop de temps pour les invités, mais pas pour Lucy. Elle aurait préféré faire durer ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais c'était impossible. Déjà parce que les invités ne seraient pas restés aussi longtemps, mais aussi parce qu'au bout d'un moment le roi serait allé la chercher lui-même pour la trainer devant son fils. Et elle n'aurait jamais supporté cette humiliation.

Elle arriva finalement devant Sting. Son père lui 'offrit' sa fille, et ce fut Sting qui la fit monter les quelques marches qui menaient à l'autel. L'autel était légèrement surélevé. De cette position, tous les invités pourraient admirer la scène. Et bien que cela fut difficile à admettre pour Lucy, ils formaient un beau couple… En apparence, mais tout de même. Se marier dans cette cathédrale était normalement un honneur, elle était généralement utilisée pour les couronnements et les mariages royaux. C'est pourquoi, même en temps que noble, si elle n'avait pas épousé Sting, Lucy n'aurait peut-être pas eu cette chance.

La cérémonie commença. Lucy avait imaginé ce moment presque toute sa vie. Elle avait imaginé la robe parfaite, le lieu parfait, le jour parfait, mais surtout l'homme parfait. La robe et le lieu avaient dépassé tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, mais le marié lui n'était absolument pas tel qu'elle se le représentait.

Evidemment, Natsu ne correspondait absolument pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé non plus. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment, elle fut donc surprise de constater qu'elle était déjà arrivée à l'échange des vœux.

Elle se tourna pour récupérer le texte qu'on lui avait rédigé. En faisant ça, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Ce dernier sembler regarder quelque chose derrière elle, mais elle ne pourrait pas savoir ce que c'était. Lucy prit la feuille et lut, mot pour mot le texte qui avait été écrit pour elle. Elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de l'apprendre, ni même de le lire au préalable. Sa lecture était fluide, mais sans émotion.

Lucy prit l'anneau en main, et s'apprêtait à le mettre au doigt de Sting scellant son destin à jamais, lorsque la terre se mit à trembler. Lucy lâcha l'anneau sous le coup de la surprise alors qu'elle tentait d'identifier la provenance de ces perturbations. Lucy entendit alors les cloches signalant une attaque. La terre trembla de nouveau alors que les coups de canons retentissaient.

Les nombreux gardes présents dans la cathédrale, formèrent deux cercles de protection. Le premier pour Lucy et Sting, le seconde pour le roi. Ils se mirent alors tous en route vers le château, qui était le lieu le plus sûr de tout Magnolia. Alors que les deux groupes se dirigeaient vers la sortie, une main saisit Lucy et la tira en arrière, hors du cercle protecteur. Le groupe s'arrêta quelques secondes. Alors que la main entrainait Lucy vers la sortie opposée, quelques gardes se séparèrent des autres pour aller chercher Lucy.

Lucy et son … mystérieux kidnappeur couraient dans les rues de ville depuis un bon moment. Ils se dirigeaient vers le port, en direction des coups de canons, mais ils étaient maintenant bloqués. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc, c'est à ce moment que Lucy put voir que celui qui venait de l'entrainer dans cette course folle était son père.

Ils étaient bloqués par des troupes de l'armée qui tentaient de protéger la ville. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe des attaquants. Lucy cherchait d'où venait l'attaque, et put voir une flotte de navires, mais aucun pirate dans les rues. Elle tentait de traiter l'information, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Elle sentit alors que son père la tirait vers d'autres ruelles. Ils allaient sortir de la ville. Quel était le but de son père ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu l'emmener sur le port alors qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient attaqués ?

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, mais alors que son père la tirait dans des rues, elle fut saisie de l'espoir que les pirates pouvaient être Natsu et son équipage. Et pendant que cet espoir insensé s'installait en elle, ses jambes se mirent à accélérer. Après quelques secondes, c'était elle qui tirait son père. Avec toujours pour objectif de se rendre sur le port.

Mais partout où ils allaient, des soldats les bloquaient. Le port était complètement inaccessible. Le faible élan d'espoir de Lucy mourut, et d'un coup elle dut s'arrêter. Elle suffoquait, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle tituba jusqu'au mur le plus proche, et s'y adossa. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Mais c'était impossible. Ses émotions s'étaient succédées trop rapidement, et elles étaient trop fortes pour pouvoir les supporter.

Désespoir, peur, espoir, et retour au désespoir. Sauf que la seconde fois, le désespoir la frappa de plein fouet. Le choc fut trop violent, et la fit suffoquer. Elle glissa lentement le long du mur sur lequel elle était adossée. Elle se retrouva accroupie, et elle allongea ses jambes.

Elle devait se ressaisir. Son père avait probablement saisit l'opportunité de l'empêcher d'épouser Sting. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle pense à autre chose. Mais pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se concentrer, son esprit se tournait de nouveau vers lui ?

« Natsu… » elle murmurait son nom, encore et encore. Comme une sorte de charme de protection qui permettait d'éloigner tout ce qui allait mal. Et à chaque fois qu'elle disait son nom, elle oubliait. Le roi, Sting, Minerva, la tentative de meurtre, le mariage, l'attaque… Elle oubliait tout, et construisait une bulle de protection.

« Lucy… » En entendant son nom, elle sursauta. Elle leva les yeux et vit son père. Dans son regard, elle put lire de la douleur, des excuses. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était dans cet état.

« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec le roi. Et je refuse que tu fasses ça pour moi, ou pour qui que ce soit. Je t'ai élevée toutes ses années, pour que tu deviennes reine, car c'était mon espoir. Mais ce que je voulais surtout pour toi, c'était ton bonheur. Et tu ne le trouveras jamais avec Sting. Alors, je t'interdis de l'épouser. Lucy ? Tu m'entends, je t'interdis d'épouser Sting. Et peu importe ce que le roi fera après ça. Lucy, que veux-tu vraiment faire? »

Lucy regardait son père sans vraiment comprendre. Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse maintenant ? Il tentait de la relever, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait sur ses jambes, celles-ci lâchaient sous son poids. Elle ne voulait pas se relever, elle ne pouvait pas non plus. Entendre son père lui dire ça venait de briser sa façade de force, de courage. Mais si elle avait le droit de dire ce qu'elle voulait… Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. Elle voulait

« Vivre libre. » Elle avait à peine soufflé ses mots, mais son père l'avait entendue.

« Lévy est venue me voir hier. Elle m'a raconté une histoire. Ton histoire, Lucy… Elle m'a aussi expliqué son plan. Le moyen de te faire vivre libre… Lucy, j'ai besoin que tu te lèves. Lévy est parie à sa recherche, et il est là. Sur l'un de ses navires, il t'attend. Je vais t'emmener le retrouver. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose. Sois heureuse. »

Lucy s'était relevée. Lévy était là. Lévy était partie chercher Natsu. Natsu était vivant. Natsu était là… Il était venu la chercher. Lucy fit quelques pas.

« Je te le promet. Alors, maintenant, que faisons-nous ? »

Ils courraient encore. Les coups de canons ne retentissaient plus. La panique commençait pourtant à envahir les rues. Cherchant l'origine de cette panique, Lucy se retourna, et vit des colonnes de fumées s'élever. La ville était en feu. Les gens évacuaient, les soldats se précipitaient vers le canal où les navires se trouvaient. Il était impossible de faire une chaine afin d'éteindre le feu, le port était envahit.

Lucy suivait toujours son père, et à chaque détour de rue, ils retenaient leur souffle espérant éviter les soldats. Ils courraient contre la foule. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent, rejoindre le port serait impossible. Ils devaient sortir de la ville.

Les portes de la ville étaient si proches. Mais les soldats gardaient l'entrée. Ils étaient bloqués. Ils devaient attendre, attendre leur chance de partir. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Lucy parla avec son père. Ils parlèrent vraiment et à cœur ouvert. Jude lui parla de Layla, de leur mariage. Lucy lui parla de Natsu, et de sa vie avec lui.

En quelques heures, ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu pendant des années. L'attaque avait cessé, les navires étaient repartis. Mais Lucy et Jude étaient toujours aux portes de la ville, attendant toujours une opportunité de s'enfuir.

Et cette opportunité vint. L'incendie avait continué de prendre de l'ampleur pendant qu'ils attendaient. Les habitants ne pouvaient éteindre les flammes, et ne voulaient pas rester piégés. Alors, afin de survivre ils se précipitèrent aux portes. Lucy et son père se joignirent à la foule, et quittèrent la ville avec les habitants.

Alors qu'ils venaient enfin de sortir, Lucy se retourna, et put voir la cathédrale brûler et la ville engloutie sous les flammes. Elle n'avait pas pu rejoindre Natsu, mais elle avait pu échapper au mariage.

Lucy n'était pas vraiment très discrète dans sa robe de mariée, mais elle devait s'enfuir. Quelques minutes après avoir passé la porte, les soldats se regroupaient. La panique commença à s'emparer de Lucy. Mais la foule se resserra autour d'elle et de son père et les entraina à l'écart. Les survivants se dirigeaient vers les collines, mais Lucy sentit qu'on l'entrainait à l'écart du groupe. Une petite main s'empara d'elle, et la fit entrer dans la forêt.

Le petit groupe s'enfonçait dans les bois, et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. C'est à ce moment que Lucy put enfin reconnaître la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Une sorte de campement avait été installé dans cette clairière. Lucy regarda toutes les personnes présentes. Ses personnes avec qui elle avait passée sa vie, et qui avaient toujours pris soin d'elle. Presque tous les servants de son père étaient là, avec leur famille. Mais surtout, Sherry. Sherry qui avait été la recherché dans la foule, et qui l'avait emmenée ici.

Lucy était sans voix, et elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Et ça, c'était très rare, peut être la première fois de sa vie. Voir toutes ses personnes rassemblées ici, pour elle, pour son père… Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle s'écroula, dans sa magnifique robe de mariée couverte de boue, de feuilles, de branches, et se mit à pleurer. De soulagement, parce qu'à ce moment précis, le monde de solitude dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu. Ce monde de solitude venait de s'écrouler. Elle comprenait que ces personnes avaient fait le choix de l'aider. Pas la princesse Lucy Heartfilia, mais elle, juste Lucy.

Elle pleurait de joie, et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle resta ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis elle se releva, tangua jusqu'à la couche qu'on lui avait préparée. Et elle s'écroula. Elle dormit, et pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy fut dans les premières à se réveiller. Elle se changea, mit une robe plus simple, faite pour la marche. Elle alla chercher de l'eau au ruisseau. Elle ramassa quelques baies, et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Rapidement, le cuisinier se joint à elle. Au début, il refusait que Lucy l'aide. Mais après un moment, il accepta son aide. Lucy s'occupait des petites corvées, comme faire bouillir l'eau, entretenir le feu, écraser les baies. Le cuisinier, lui faisait son travail. Lucy en profita pour l'observer, pour apprendre. Ils commencèrent à discuter, à parler. Le cuisinier finit même par oublier la différence de rang. C'est à ce moment, que d'autres arrivèrent.

Ce fut tous ensemble qu'ils finirent de préparer le petit déjeuner. Toute son enfance, Lucy avait été isolée, mais cette fois, elle se sentait intégrée. Dire qu'il avait fallut qu'elle se fasse prisonnière pour trouver sa place. Elle n'était pas une princesse, elle en avait eu l'éducation, mais ce qu'elle était, c'était juste Lucy. Une Lucy qui n'avait pas à s'éloigner des autres car elle devait paraître supérieure.

Elle parla, plaisanta, et rit avec ses personnes qui risquaient eux aussi beaucoup pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Vers midi, les chevaux qu'ils avaient récupérés furent sellés. Lucy et son père partirent, mais pas seuls. Tout le groupe les suivit.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et ils arrivèrent enfin à la mer. Le groupe se sépara, Lucy et son père partirent vers le front de mer, le reste d'entre eux partirent vers leurs familles. Mais une fois proche de la mer, ils virent l'armée. Les soldats étaient déjà sur place. Leurs ordres étaient probablement de récupérer Lucy, pour la forcer à épouser Sting.

Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, les soldats les repérèrent, et ils recommencèrent à fuir. Ils coururent, longtemps, jusqu'à arriver à une falaise. Les soldats approchaient, formant une ligne les empêchant de partir. Ils étaient fichus. Lucy avait réussi à s'échapper mais sa course était finie.

Alors qu'elle allait se rendre, espérant empêcher des représailles sur son père et ses amis. Jude la tira en arrière. Il la serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le front. Et lorsqu'il lui dit « n'oublie pas ta promesse. » il la jeta dans l'eau. En tombant Lucy entendit des coups de feu. Elle vit le sang voler, son père tomber à genoux, mort. Et elle heurta l'eau de plein fouet, ses larmes disparaissant dans les flots.


	17. Chapter 16 - oublier

Elle venait de heurter la masse de l'océan. Le choc lui avait fait perdre le souffle. Son père venait de la jeter dans l'eau, du haut de la falaise. Et les soldats l'avaient tué. Elle avait entendu les coups de feu, elle avait vu son sang voler et son corps tomber en avant. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Et maintenant, elle coulait. Lentement, très lentement, mais elle coulait.

Sa robe s'était gorgée d'eau, et l'entrainait vers le fond. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle devait remonter à la surface. Elle commença à se débattre, elle devait remonter. Mais elle n'y arriverait pas avant de manquer d'air. Elle allait se noyer, mais elle voulait vivre, elle devait vivre. Elle avait promit à son père de vivre, elle voulait revoir Natsu.

Et voilà, elle allait mourir, et la seule personne à laquelle elle pensait, c'était Natsu. Ses poumons étaient comme en feu, elle devait respirer maintenant. Elle tendit sa main vers la surface, mais ne put l'atteindre. Trop tard, elle était morte. Ce fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni comment elle y était arrivée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, une cabine ? Donc elle était sur un navire… L'armée ? C'était les seuls qui étaient à proximité de l'endroit où elle était. Alors elle s'était enfuie pour finalement retomber entre leurs mains.

Peut-être pouvait elle encore partir ? S'ils n'étaient pas à terre, alors elle devait pouvoir partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se rallongea, espérant gagner du temps pour planifier sa fuite. Elle entendit une voix étouffée dire

« N'entrez pas. Ce n'est pas le moment, s'il vous plait. Laissez la dormir. »

Puis, un bruit sourd alors que quelque chose ou quelqu'un heurter une cloison. Puis la porte de sa cabine fut ouverte en grand, et une autre voix gronda.

« Que personne ne rentre. »

Puis la porte claqua de nouveau. Mais Lucy venait de se redresser d'un bond dans son lit. Cette voix, même déformée par la colère, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille.

« Natsu… » Il se retourna, en la voyant son regard s'adoucit, puis la colère de nouveau. Mais Lucy ne faisait pas attention. En le voyant, elle abandonna toute rationalité, tout bon sens. En le voyant, elle se jeta hors de son lit, et droit sur lui.

Peu importait qu'il soit en colère, elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Même si juste après, l'enfer allait déferler sur elle. Elle avait besoin de Natsu.

« Je suis tellement désolée… » Et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle aurait voulu éviter ça, éviter que leur retrouvaille se fasse dans ses circonstances. Mais, le revoir, sentir son odeur, et sa chaleur, lui fit tout oublier. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, elle était bien. Dans ses bras, enfin elle avait retrouvé sa place. Elle savait qu'il allait crier. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se faire pardonner. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'expliquer. Mais tout ça importait peu, elle était dans les bras de Natsu, et pour le moment, ça lui suffisait.

Elle s'accrocha à Natsu, ses poings se refermant sur sa chemise. Elle répéta « Je suis désolée… » en sanglotant. Elle revit le mariage, l'attaque, sa fuite, son père… Son père était mort. La nouvelle la frappa de plein fouet. Mais elle n'était pas seule, elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait des amis, et Natsu.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à pleurer dans les bras de Natsu, Lucy se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle ne pense plus à tout ce qui c'était passé, et qu'elle se concentre sur sa conversation à venir avec Natsu. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fort à Natsu, un peu de courage pour affronter la tempête. Elle le relâcha ensuite, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle se redressa, et remarqua seulement sa tenue. Ou plutôt son absence de tenue, elle avait une simple chemise qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Elle l'aurait remarqué plus tôt mais la présence de Natsu lui avait fait tout oublié.

Elle aurait pu se jeter sur le lit et prendre le drap pour se cacher. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se redressa et se prépara à affronter Natsu. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était prête. Si il voulait faire se battre maintenant, elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait le faire. Elle était forte, plus forte que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle pouvait affronter la colère de Natsu, elle pouvait tout affronter, si elle pouvait rester aux côtés de Natsu.

Devait-elle parler en premier ? Devait-elle attendre que Natsu commence ? Depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, le silence régnait. Elle ne supporterait pas ce silence lourd très longtemps. Mais si elle parlait en premier, elle empirerait probablement les choses. Elle devait attendre.

« Une lettre… » la voix de Natsu claqua dans le silence. Il tentait de garder son calme, et cela s'entendait sur sa voix, qui ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à autre chose. Lucy voulait baisser la tête, se recroqueviller, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait l'affronter. Elle devait lui faire face. Alors au lieu de faire ce que son instinct lui dictait, elle se campa sur ses pieds.

« De toute les manières que tu avais pour me dire qui tu étais. Tu as choisit une lettre ! Tu m'as mentit, et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps. Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt. Non, c'est pas par ça que je vais commencer. Tu penses vraiment que ta vie n'a aucune valeur pour la jeter comme ça ? Tu crois vraiment que les autres doivent passer avant toi ? Combien de fois dois-tu te sacrifier avant d'être satisfaite ? Non, avant ça. Tu allais te marier ? »

Lucy pouvait presque voir les idées, les reproches de Natsu se bousculer dans sa tête. Il avait pourtant du se préparer à cette conversation, mais la colère devait lui avoir fait perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, comme un prédateur. Il marchait comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il voulait l'intimider, lui faire peur. Elle ne devait pas le laisser faire. Il arriva devant elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs, remplis de toute sa colère. Calme, il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Il ne la blesserait pas. Il restait Natsu. Il restait l'homme duquel elle était amoureuse. Elle tiendrait bon.

« Alors, Lucy ? Puisque c'est ton prénom. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu te serais mariée, avec cette espèce de… avec ce Sting ? As-tu seulement une raison ? Oh mais laisse moi deviner… C'était encore un sacrifice ! Evidemment, le roi te menace un peu, et toi sans même y réfléchir à deux fois tu … tu… Pourquoi ? Dis moi POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères accomplir de cette manière ? Alors ? »

Il la secouait maintenant. Comme si les réponses allaient sortir plus facilement si il l'a secouait de cette manière. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus sourde. Elle ressemblait maintenant à un grondement animal.

Il la repoussa en arrière, et Lucy retomba sur le lit. Elle se servit du rebond du matelas pour se remettre debout. Elle se planta devant Natsu et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Natsu. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et parla, d'une voix calme, posée.

« Maintenant que je peux parler, écoute moi. A Harugeon, je pensais que si je faisais ça, peu importait ce qui m'arrivait. Alors oui, à ce moment, je pensais que ma vie n'avait pas de valeur, pas d'importance. C'est toi qui m'a appris que ma vie valait quelque chose. C'est toi qui m'a montré que j'avais le droit de vivre, et surtout vivre heureuse. Alors, quand tu as été capturé, par ma faute, je n'ai pas hésité. Mais cette fois, ça a été plus difficile, puisque je savais que je valais quelque chose. Et oui, le roi m'a menacé, et oui j'allais épouser Sting pour aider les habitants. Parce que c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire !

Quand je marchais vers l'autel, j'avais l'impression que ma vie se terminait. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait avancer ? Toi ! Parce que je savais que tu étais dehors, je savais que tu étais vivant, je savais que tu étais libre. Alors peu importe ce qui allait m'arriver, tant que TOI tu étais ici.

J'aurais préféré te dire les choses en face, ne pas avoir à écrire cette lettre. J'aurais même voulu tout te dire avant, plus tôt. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne regrette pas Harugeon, ni même m'être livrée à Hadès. Je ne regrette pas être montée sur ton navire, ni même être retournée à Magnolia. Je ne regrette même pas avoir été à deux doigts d'épouser Sting.

Parce que grâce à tout ça, je t'ai rencontré, j'ai pu tomber amoureuse. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu me rendre compte que j'avais des amis. Grâce à ça, je me suis rendue compte de ce que ma vie valait. Et surtout, j'ai pu apprendre à connaître mon père. J'ai pu voir qu'il m'aimait, au point d'aller à l'encontre du roi. Et au point de … au point de… sacrifier sa vie pour que je puisse te revoir. »

Lucy se battait pour essayer de garder son calme, pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Elle avait dit à Natsu tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, ou presque. Les choses allaient empirer, elle le savait. Mais, elle espérait que tout s'arrange, à la fin. Pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques jours.

Elle avait maintenu son visage près de celui de Natsu. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, sans essayer de se montrer forte, elle avait laissé ses émotions transparaitre. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment. Mais ses jambes commençaient à la faire souffrir, et elle ne pourrait plus maintenir cette position plus longtemps. Juste quelques secondes de plus, il fallait qu'elle tienne quelques secondes de plus.

Elle attendait la réaction de Natsu. Il allait probablement recommencer à la secouer dans tous les sens. Il allait la rejeter de nouveau. Elle avait probablement attisé sa colère. Il … Il l'embrassait ?

« Ne recommence plus jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Lucy acquiesça alors que Natsu l'embrassait encore. Lucy ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne sentait pas de colère venant de Natsu. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place.

Elle ne sentit pas quand Natsu la fit tomber sur le lit. Elle ne sentit le changement que lorsqu'elle dut se relever pour que Natsu puisse retirer sa chemise. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pas qu'elle se plaigne de la situation actuelle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation.

Lucy se réveilla. Elle était fatiguée, physiquement et mentalement, et courbatue. Evidement Natsu n'était plus là, elle se retourna, elle devait s'habiller et sortir. En se levant, elle vit Natsu, assis sur une chaise, il lisait. Lorsqu'il entendit Lucy, il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, il posa les papiers qu'il tenait et s'avança vers elle.

Lucy se redressa, et s'avança vers Natsu. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire hier. Elle se plaça devant lui, alors qu'il se levait. Elle inspira profondément, elle devait le faire maintenant.

« Capitaine Natsu Dragneel, je me présente je suis la princesse Lucy Heartfillia d'Harugeon. Je me suis laissée capturée par le capitaine Hadès en échange de la cessation immédiate des hostilités envers mon village. Je voudrais vous dire merci de m'avoir libérée du capitaine Hadès. Merci de ne jamais m'avoir torturée. Et surtout, merci de m'avoir permis de connaître l'amour. Voilà, ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire hier. Ca peut sembler stupide de dire ses choses maintenant, mais je pensais que c'était essentiel de te les dire en face.

Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, vraiment. Si j'avais su ce que je savais maintenant, je t'aurais dit la vérité dès le début. Mais je ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Lorsque j'ai compris ce que je refusais de m'avouer, j'aurais du te dire la vérité, mais je ne voulais pas. C'était égoïste, mais je refusais de prendre le risque de te perdre alors que je venais de comprendre que je t'aimais.

Et j'empire probablement les choses en te disant ça. Mais il fallait vraiment que je te le dise. Donc voilà, maintenant c'est fait. »

Lucy se retourna pour s'habiller, elle ne vit pas Natsu s'approcher d'elle. Elle le sentit juste lorsqu'il la tira vers elle. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, l'armée a débarqué chez moi. Ma mère est morte en essayant de me permettre de m'enfuir. Et lorsque mon père est arrivé, il est presque mort pour nous permettre de nous enfuir. Et maintenant il est là où tu l'as vu. Si tu m'avais dit la vérité, je t'aurais peut être tuée pour me venger. Tu te protégeais, et ça je le comprends.

J'étais en colère parce que je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Alors que toi, oui. Tu m'as protégé et tu as même sauvé Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lisanna… Tu m'as renvoyé à ma propre faiblesse, et c'était dur à admettre, et d'ailleurs, je ne l'admets que devant toi. Si jamais je t'avais vraiment perdue, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu réagir.

Oh, et ne t'habitue pas à ça, mais je t'aime. Je ne le répèterais pas, je te préviens ! »

Il lui fit un sourire narquois avant de l'embrasser. Lucy aurait bien voulu continuer, mais elle entendit des bruits de pas précipité venir vers elle. Elle entendit des voix étouffées, une dispute et finalement la porte s'ouvrit.

En voyant la nouvelle arrivante passer la porte, le cœur de Lucy bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était elle, elle était devant elle. Elle était envie. Lucy se jeta dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Lévy ! Tu es vivante ! Je suis tellement heureuse. »

Oui, elle n'était plus seule. Elle ne le serait plus. Elle ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais être seule. Elle serra Lévy, au point que son amie faillit s'étouffer. Lévy fut tirée en arrière par Gajeel, et Lucy par Natsu. Lucy regarda interloquée Gajeel qui semblait s'être adoucit, puis lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle pourrait profiter de ça pour se moquer de lui. En cas de problèmes elle pourrait se défendre de toute façon !

« Alors Blondie, on sait pas nager ? »

Il avait vu son sourire, et il commençait l'attaque. Avant il l'aurait ignorée, en fait il ne lui avait presque pas parlé tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux, donc qu'il engage la conversation était étrange.

Lévy lui lança un regard noir. Ca aussi c'était surprenant, son amie était normalement si douce. Qu'elle ose regarder un homme aussi effrayant de cette manière… Elle devait se sentir bien à ses côtés. Elle devait se sentir bien ici.

« Tu sais Gajeel (oui, elle allait le tutoyer maintenant), on peut faire un test. Tu mets ma robe, et on verra si tu peux faire mieux. »

Lucy s'appuya sur Natsu un peu plus, puis s'éloigna de sa chaleur réconfortante. Si elle recommençait à se mettre tout le monde à dos, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin. Elle fit quelques pas vers Gajeel, Lévy s'éloigna de ce dernier, de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Une fois arrêtée, Lucy leva la main.

« Non, je ne veux pas me battre, aujourd'hui tout du moins. Mon père m'a dit que c'est toi qui a permit à Lévy de trouver Natsu. Et que c'est donc grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui. »

Elle n'allait pas oser ? Non… Si ? Si elle allait le faire, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle en avait envie, et qu'elle voulait vraiment le remercier… Mais ça serait bizarre. Vraiment bizarre ! Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de Gajeel et le serra dans ses bras. Elle dit à voix haute

« Alors merci. » et elle ajouta à voix basse « Si tu fais du mal à Lévy, peu importe ce qui m'arrive, je te le ferais payer. »

Puis elle recula et retourna vers Natsu, avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle lui appartenait, et Natsu semblait avoir une tendance à la jalousie. Il fallait donc qu'elle ne lui laisse pas la moindre occasion d'être jaloux. Tout en avançant, elle le rassura d'un regard, elle ferait en sorte de se faire pardonner.

Natsu sortit en entrainant avec lui Gajeel. Lucy et Lévy avaient à parler. Elles parlèrent, beaucoup, à un moment Erza, Juvia, Mira et même Lisanna se joignirent à la conversation. Lucy se sentait bien, vraiment bien, à sa place. Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle pleura, elle pleura la mort de son père, et parce qu'elle était de retour chez elle.

Les jours passèrent, le navire faisait route vers l'île de Tenrou. Lors de l'attaque c'était toute une flotte qui avait été mise à disposition de Natsu, mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas montée à bord, toute la flotte sauf le navire de Natsu était retournée vers l'île. Mais le navire de Natsu lui était allé vers Harugeon, le lieu de rendez-vous dont Lévy et son père avaient convenus.

C'est comme ça que Natsu avait pu arriver à temps pour repêcher Lucy alors qu'elle se noyait. Depuis son retour parmi l'équipage, Lucy se sentait plus à sa place. Elle était plus ouverte et elle arrivait même à rire avec les autres. Sa métamorphose surprenait tout le monde. Grey le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer.

Comme tous les soirs, elle rejoint Natsu dans sa cabine. Il n'était pas encore arrivé, Lucy fouilla un peu la cabine. Elle tomba sur la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite, quelques traces de sang recouvrait sa lettre, qui était également froissée. Il avait du la lire, vouloir la jeter, hésiter, la garder. Mais les traces de sang l'inquiétait, elle se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi sa lettre était-elle couverte de sang ?

La porte s'ouvrit, Lucy reposa la lettre. Puis se ravisa et la reprit afin de la montrer à Natsu. Elle voulait savoir. Elle allait le lui demander. Et elle le fit. Sa réponse la choqua. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes, et les embrassa. Elle devait chasser le cauchemar qu'avaient été ses dernières semaines. Elle devait le faire pour lui, et pour elle.

Dans ses bras, elle oubliait tout…


	18. Chapter 17 - retour à Magnolia

**15 minutes… elle était assise à sa fenêtre et regardait la ville, perdue dans ses pensées.**

 _Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au port, toute la ville les attendait, sur leurs visages on pouvait lire une certaine appréhension. Les autres navires étaient déjà rentrés depuis plusieurs jours, et avaient apporté la mauvaise nouvelle : Lucy et son père n'avaient jamais réussi à atteindre le port, Natsu était allé les attendre à Harugeon. Les habitants ne savaient donc pas dans quel état Natsu allait revenir. Mais en la voyant se tenir à côté de Natsu, les doutes de tous tombèrent et il y eut un rugissement de joie qui secoua jusqu'aux bâtiments._

 _Makarov attendait devant sa maison, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et avec un hochement de tête les invita à le suivre. Le cœur de Lucy s'était serré à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux implications de son retour. Et si on ne l'autorisait pas à rester ? Si elle devait repartir vers Sting ?_

 **En repensant à ce moment, Lucy esquissa un petit sourire.**

 _Elle attendait. Makarov criait sur Natsu depuis près d'une heure. Il lui disait à quel point il avait été inconscient d'attendre aussi longtemps son arrivée à Harugeon. Il lui disait à quel point ça avait été risqué, qu'ils auraient pu tous se faire prendre et pendre haut et court. Et Natsu ne répondait pas. Lucy n'y tenant plus, toqua à la porte. Elle s'excusa des problèmes qu'elle avait causés, remercia le pirate d'avoir permis à son équipage de venir la sauver et dans un élan de gratitude, l'enlaça. Elle avait entendu les autres femmes, Erza, Mira, Juvia et même Lisa parler (oui, elles étaient maintenant presque amies, et Lucy aimait le faire remarquer en appelant la pirate blanche Lisa au lieu de Lisanna) et dire que le vieux pirate était un peu pervers, elle pressa donc sa poitrine contre Makarov le plus possible, espérant lui faire quelque peu perdre le fil de ses 'explications'. Et cela fonctionna, puisqu'une minute après l'avoir relâché, le pirate leur demanda de partir, un sourire aux lèvres et la tête ailleurs._

 _Natsu ne devait pas avoir apprécié de la voir enlacer Makarov car à peine étaient ils arrivés chez lui, qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre la porte. Le reste de la nuit n'était qu'un brouillard de sensation et de plaisir. Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'elle remarqua le petit chat que Natsu avait recueilli. Il avait été sur le navire, mais elle n'avait pas vu à quel moment il était arrivé là. Etait-il là depuis le début ?_

 _Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient sur l'île de Tenrou. Lucy se levait, se préparait et passait ses journées avec ses amies, après être allée voir Igneel évidemment. Elle rattrapait le temps perdu, et se construisait une vie qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir. Une vie libre où elle avait le droit d'être elle-même et surtout d'être heureuse. Les nuits, elle comblait l'espace qui la séparait de Natsu toute la journée. Ils s'apprenaient, se découvraient et se redécouvraient._

 _Lucy en avait presqu'oublié le monde extérieur. Elle était dans sa bulle de bonheur, c'est sûrement pourquoi elle fut autant choquée lorsque sa bulle explosa. Et ce qui fit exploser son monde se fut la nouvelle que le roi était mort, et que son fils lui succéderait sur le trône après son mariage avec une petite noble nommée Minerva._

 _Il n'avait fallut à Lucy que le temps d'un battement de cœur pour se décider à retourner à Magnolia, là où se passeraient le couronnement et le mariage. Evidemment, tout le monde tenta de l'en dissuader, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle devait y aller ! Alors on la laissa partir, seule. Makarov avait tenu à ce qu'elle y aille seule, comme une sorte de test, une épreuve qu'elle devait passer. Ou peut être parce qu'elle avait refusé de donner ses raisons._

 **10 minutes, Lucy, toujours à la fenêtre était calme, sereine.**

 _Elle avait eu du mal à naviguer, mais avait réussit à atteindre sa destination. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de rejoindre la maison de Sherry. La petite fille était heureuse de la voir, et toute la maison célébra son retour au point qu'ils s'endormirent sur leurs chaises._

 _Le lendemain Lucy s'infiltra au palais avec l'aide Sherry. Sans hésiter, la blonde se dirigea vers la chambre du futur roi, rien que l'idée de Sting en roi la faisait frissonner. C'est sans grande surprise qu'elle aperçut Minerva dans la chambre de Sting. Elle attendit la fin de leurs ébats, cachée dans l'ombre. Et lorsque Minerva quitta enfin les lieux, Lucy entra._

 _Elle se glissa discrètement derrière Sting, et commença à parler. « Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu penses que j'ai arrêté de m'intéressée au royaume seulement parce que nous ne nous sommes pas mariés, Sting. » Le prince s'était retourné brusquement lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler, et elle avait du se jeter sur lui et plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler la garde. « Surprise… Je ne suis pas morte. Il ne faut pas écouter les rumeurs. Je suis juste là pour une petite mise au point, pas la peine d'alerter tout le monde. Donc comme je te le disais, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses avoir le droit de te relâcher juste parce que je ne suis plus là. Les nouvelles voyagent, vite et loin, la preuve, je suis là. Donc je voudrais que tu penses à moi comme une ombre qui espionne tes moindres faits et gestes. Et sois sûr que si l'un d'eux ne me satisfait pas, je viendrais te le dire. Maintenant, nous savons tous les deux que Minerva fera une reine horrible, donc tu vas annuler ton mariage. » La douleur qu'elle perçut dans le regard de Sting était réelle lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'annuler son mariage, ce qui fit douter Lucy quelques instants. « Ou, tu peux attendre, faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus une menace et après si tu y tiens vraiment, tu pourras l'épouser. Mais cette fille n'est intéressée que par ton argent, et ton rang, Sting… » Les yeux du futur roi montraient toute sa peur, et cherchaient dans toute la pièce un moyen de fuir. Après quelques instants, Lucy ne trouvait plus rien à lui dire. « Je pense n'avoir rien oublié. Fais en sorte d'être un bon roi si tu ne veux jamais me revoir. » Lucy esquissa un sourire, retira sa main, et disparut._

 _Lorsqu'elle sortit de Magnolia et se retrouva à quelques heures aux larges des côtes, un navire la repêcha. Lucy avait sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'on la força à monter à bord d'un navire inconnu. Mais elle commençait à s'habituer à la chose. Donc lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le pont, elle se redressa et souffla « je commence à me lasser de ce genre de situations. »_

 _Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu apparut. Il l'emmena dans sa cabine. Lucy ne paniquait pas, elle était déjà passée par là, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait y survivre. Elle savait qu'elle devait y survivre pour rejoindre Natsu. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos, mais Lucy ne bougea pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _« J'ai entendu dire qu'une petite princesse déchue s'était égarée dans les rues de Magnolia. » Lucy n'avait rien à répondre à ça, alors elle décida d'écouter la voix de la raison et se tut, pour le moment. L'homme voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner, continua. « Je sais également qu'avant ça, tu étais sur l'île de Tenrou. Je voudrais la trouver avant les marines si ça ne te dérange pas. Donc maintenant si tu pouvais me la montrer sur la carte je te laisserais partir. »_

 **5 minutes, Lucy ne voyait pas le temps passer…**

 _Lucy hésita. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à cet homme. Elle en avait assez de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Et elle voulait rentrer au plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas le provoquer. Mais elle ne pouvait (voulait) rien lui dire. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne savait pas quoi faire._

 _« Pourquoi ? » Le capitaine la regarda légèrement surpris, probablement pas habitué à ce qu'on lui réponde. Lucy s'énerva, pourquoi pensait-on toujours qu'elle devait obéir et être la parfaite petite princesse en détresse ? « Pourquoi supposer que je suis allée indiquer la position de l'île à la marine ? Alors que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis retournée à Magnolia, c'était pour montrer au futur roi que je suis toujours vivante. Pourquoi supposer que je vous dirais où l'île se trouve ? Alors que tous mes amis se trouvent sur cette île, que je ne vous connais pas, que je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez aller y faire et surtout après que vous m'ayez enlevée. Et … POURQUOI me regardez-vous comme ça ? »_

 _Le capitaine contenait difficilement son sourire. Il la regardait comme si elle arrivait d'un autre monde. Et Lucy n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. Elle voulait ses réponses, maintenant ! Lorsqu'il reprit son calme, il toussota et dit :_

 _« Tu es allée à Magnolia pour ?... » sa phrase resta en suspend, lourde de sens. Cela prit quelques secondes à Lucy pour comprendre. Et lorsqu'elle comprit, elle hésitait entre choc et dégoût. Elle opta pour dégoût, et afficha ce sentiment sur son visage._

 _« Non ! Je … Non ! Je me suis infiltrée dans sa chambre, et je lui ai juste remis en mémoire notre dernière conversation ! » Il continuait de la regarder, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui en dise plus. Et si ça pouvait lui faire gagner sa confiance pour partir plus rapidement, elle le ferait. « Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait une liaison avec Minerva, je suis allée voir le roi pour faire annuler le mariage. Mais il n'a rien voulut entendre. Lorsque je suis ressortie, Sting m'attendait, il a tenté de me menacer, mais il n'avait rien pour le faire. Moi, en revanche, j'avais une lame dans ma manche, et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur de sa future fonction. Etant donnée que j'ai été déclarée morte, je voulais juste couper court à la rumeur, et le rappeler à l'ordre. »_

 _Il la regardait de plus en plus étrangement ! Il semblait ne pas la croire. Evidemment, une histoire pareille devait être difficile à croire. Mais elle entendit des rires étouffés derrière la porte de la cabine. Le capitaine ne semblait pas surprit d'être espionné, Lucy par contre, ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Il alla ouvrir la porte et une femme tenant un tonneau tomba sur le plancher, ivre et morte de rire. Elle se releva, s'approcha de Lucy, passa son bras autour de ses épaules._

 _« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien ! » Elle se retourna vers le capitaine, qui s'était rapproché, son visage exprimant toute sa désapprobation. « Quoi ? Je l'aime bien ! Mais je veux rester moi… » Continua t'elle pendant qu'il la trainait vers la sortie. Une fois la porte fermée, il soupira et dit._

 _« Gildarts. » Devant le regard étonné de Lucy, il répéta. « Gildarts. C'est mon nom ! Le vieux Makarov voulait que je te récupère. Et je voulais vérifier quelque chose moi aussi, donc j'ai profité de l'occasion… » Lucy sourit. Une fois la surprise passée, elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle n'était pas sur un navire ennemi._

 _« Pas que je ne vous crois pas, évidemment. Mais, comme vous êtes Gildarts, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous indique où se trouve l'île, n'est-ce pas ? » Petit sourire en coin. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? »_

 _C'était durant ces quelques jours passés avec Gildarts et sa fille Kanna, que Lucy prit une décision. Elle ne voulait pas passer une seconde de plus loin de Natsu. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur l'île, elle comprit que Natsu avait pris la même décision._

 **Si l'on n'avait pas frappé à sa porte, Lucy aurait été en retard, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure.**

Lucy sortit de sa rêverie. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Gildarts, qui était devenu comme un second père. Elle lui demanda d'attendre une minute, elle retourna dans la pièce, se regarda dans le miroir. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle sortit et attrapa le bras que le pirate lui tendait.

La double porte s'ouvrit, et lorsqu'elle entra au bras de Gildarts, la musique commença. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, elle avait l'impression de marcher vers la mort, et tentait de retarder l'inévitable. Mais aujourd'hui, elle marchait vers un nouveau commencement, et c'est Gildarts qui l'empêchait de courir le long de l'allée pour se jeter dans les bras de Natsu.

Natsu… Il l'attendait encadré de Grey et Gajeel. Et il était à couper le souffle. Ses vêtements d'habitude lâche, ouvert, légers avaient laissé place à une tunique rouge foncée, qui tombait sur un pantalon noir. Il avait tant bien que mal discipliné ses cheveux. Il était … parfait. Gildarts la retint lorsque ses genoux commencèrent à céder. Elle se ressaisit, et recommença sa progression.

Elle arriva devant Natsu, qui la regardait intensément. Lucy se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il lui dit (ou plutôt il mima) 'tu es parfaite'. Et Lucy se mit à rougir intensément tout en se tournant vers Makarov. La cérémonie passa en un éclair. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, ni de l'échange des vœux, ni de l'échange des anneaux, ni de leur baiser, ni de leur sortie de la cathédrale et encore moins de son arrivée sur la place du village. Elle était dans son monde, et son monde se résumait à deux orbes onyx. En dehors des yeux de Natsu, plus rien n'existait.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, ils étaient en train de fêter leur union. Tout le village était présent, et la fête s'éternisait. Elle remarqua Lévy et Gajeel dans un coin. Mira et Luxus ( ? comment ce couple là avait-il pu se former mystère !) dans un autre. Les couples moins discrets, tels que Juvia et Grey ou Erza et Gelal dansaient. Et le banquet durait et durait et durait, et Lucy ne voulait plus attendre. Elle avait assez attendu. En fait, elle avait attendu toute sa vie pour rencontrer Natsu et devenir Madame Dragneel. Alors qu'ils allaient manger les gâteaux, Lucy irritée se leva. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle semblant se demander comment il était possible qu'elle (la mariée) soit de mauvaise humeur, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. La vie qu'elle menait avant, dirigée par le regard des autres était terminée, et dans sa nouvelle vie, elle avait l'intention de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans soucis du qu'en dira t'on

Elle attrapa la main de Natsu, qui semblait lui aussi perplexe, et le traina avec elle vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, elle lança un regard menaçant aux personnes présentes, les défiant de les suivre. Elle se retourna et entraina Natsu vers sa maison, leur maison, un sourire d'anticipation sur les lèvres.

 **voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Il y en aura peut être d'autres. Je pensais notamment à un chapitre avec le mariage du point de vu de Natsu. Mais je ne sais pas trop.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la fic, et si vous voulez qu'elle continue un peu !**


End file.
